GrimmFall: Wacky Races
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: a spin-off GrimmFall. across the world, the most daredevil drivers and hunters from across the globe come together to compete in one of the greatest races in the world! The Wacky Races! spin-off of Lord Maximus' GrimmFall
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Racers

_Opening Files: Wacky Races_

 _The Wacky Races, an annual sport event that happens every year across the globe where racers, even hunters can participate for the sport, much like the Olympics and the tournaments they can use their abilities, resources and weapons to win and survive for whatever tries to take them out of the race. Major companies and mostly military branches take part for the funds and test out the latest technologies and weapons. The reason for the name being given was for the world's most daredevil drivers to compete in the craziest race tracks ever made._

 _Close Files_

* * *

 _"Tom I'm receiving a broadcast of the race, I'm excited and been a fan of the Wacky Races."_ Sara said with excitement as a screen pops up to get the channel, an AI and long time companion of TOM and helped him out often when in danger.

 _"Great, its actually pretty exciting to see people wanting to take on games and sports to compete to win. You know what I like most of all about winning?"_

 _"The prizes and fun?"_ She asked him.

TOM nodded his head in agreement. _"Yeah, but sometimes its best to have fun. Winning isn't everything, you gotta have fun. But being competitive would make you do things like cheating. There's the famous story about the Tortoise and the Hair, where sometimes even the slowest runner can win."_

 _"Slow and steady wins the race. I know, even watched one on Looney Tunes. Oh, its on!"_

* * *

A dark skinned medium built male with short fuzzy black hair and wearing a bright yellow suit with a pink shirt and red tie. "Ok, we're on? Better do my best. This good, Chrissy?" Speaking to his crew while on live.

"Yeah, and your on now!"

Not showing signs of nervous, he immediately turns to the camera and smiles with a microphone in his hand. "Good Morning sports fans, this is Brick Crashman speaking on behalf of the annual Wacky Races. Where the most daring daredevils of the world come to compete for the grand prizes, some companies and organizations are also sponsoring for charity funds. So let's go meet the racers who are competing in the Wacky Rac-WAHHH!" He jumps out of the way just before a fast moving vehicle passed by, leaving a large trail of dust behind.

Brick coughed the debris and see it were one of the racers. "W-Well, looks like we may get a chance to speak to the competitors. Let's get a talk with them before the race starts." He reaches for the first racers who look like a hillbilly with a large yellow hat over his face, wearing a red shirt and brown pants, sitting what looks like a rocking chair with his feat on the… steering wheel? Behind him was a large brown bear Mobian wearing only a blue aviator hat with goggles and a green scarf wrapped around his neck

"Well, here's our first races…um, sir, are you awake? Sir?" Trying to wake the human racer up who began to stir.

"Huh, wha… Oh, is it morning already stranger?"

"Um, my name is Brick Crashman, announcer of the Wacky Races, I'm certain you are one of the competitors?" Brought his microphone to him for a response.

Lift his hat to reveal his face, showing his beared and a pipe in his mouth. "Why yes I am! Names Lazy Luke and this big fella is Blubber Bear, you wont get much out of him, nervous wreck since we agreed to participate." Pointing his thumb to the nervous looking bear who was quivering in fear, mumbling something thorough his teeth. "Oh quit ya blubbering!"

"So, would this be the err… what is it exactly?" Scratches his head while uncertain how to describe the thing before them as it had some old pot-bellied stove in the rear of the vehicle and seems to be made out of wood and old car parts put together, along with the N.8 on the side.

"A beaut ain she! Built her myself then those high-tech gadgets the lot use these days." Speaking proudly of his design and prefers the old engines. "This ere is the _Chuggabug,_ runs with some bit of coal and fire-dust for the boost."

"Did you say coal and fire dust? Is that safe?" Knowing that dust is the main fuel for their technology but not uncommon to use alternatives like solar energy and coal for other uses.

"Darn tootin! But that's all I'm gonna say, that's a secret! Now you excuse me, son, we gotta get ready for the race!" Shuts his eyes and the car starts up, driving by with steam coming out of the pipe.

Brick turns to the camera once again. "Well I would love to see they compete in the Wacky Race. Now to the next group, wait, is that… why yes it's professer Pat Pending! He's one of the scientific members of DexLabs, let's see if he has anything to say. Excuse me, Professor, can we borrow some time from you." Rushing towards a man wearing a brown lab coat with green leather gloves, he bald on the top but has a fuzzy orange hair.

Standing beside something large under the sheets. "Oh, I don't see why not. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Crashman and I must say, this will be an exciting moment to test my latest development. Something I have been working on for months with the help my dear friends. I present to you the _Convert-a-Car!"_ Pulling down the sheets to reveal what looked like a hybrid between a wagon, plane and boat.

Brick made a whistling noise when being amazed. "Imagine this being on the water, no doubt you have something up your sleeve with this baby."

"Oh it will, this one is one of the latest we come up with which will be tested here on the Wacky Races as the perfect choice for my invention." The professor said with confidence.

"So your only in it for the personal interest and test out it's limits? Sorry if I'm being blunt, but just being curious." Brick asked his question to the professor if he heard him right.

"Well, for your first I can't say it is the PEFECT without progress and knowing it's limits. But yes, I find the Wacky Race most enjoyable and thrilling. If I were to win, the money would go to the scientific community and the extra funds would come in handy." Smiles and enters his vehicle and drove off.

"Well seems we found someone only in it for the sport and can't wait to see what it can do. On to the third contestant is… are those cavemen?" What he said was true, two males, covered in all brownish hair and only showing their arms, legs and noses bare. The two were so identical and both wielding a club in their hands. "Um, I'm guessing they must be the Slag Brothers, two cavemen who were found frozen as I believe for thousands of years back to possibly the Age of the Forgotten World. I'll see if we could get a word from them."

"Ooga-radda woka me Rock. Him Gravel." Rock spoke in near English, poiting himself and his identical brother.

"Nice to meet you and uh, where is your car we would like to see what you are using."

"Racing care, here." Pointing their fingers to a large boulder, and a few rocks. Brick was confused of why they brought a few rocks and no racing car, he couldn't say anything offensive while on live TV, but if they don't have a car they won't be able to compete. Before the announcer would say something, the Slag used their clubs to hit the boulder, what surprised the announcer and his crew more by seeing it turn into a car-like structure. Their clubs glowed bright and same for the rocks that changed shaped.

"Wakka. Car!" The Slag Brothers shouted.

"Well now I've seen everything! We probably just witnessed them using a semblance to turn a rock into a car!" Brick said to his viewers after seeing their abilities in amazement.

"Um, Brick, I think one of those wheels look square-shaped." Hearing Chrissy about the wheels, catching the brothers' attention to one of the wheels.

"Rah Dummyhead! You make square wheel!" The two started arguing in their gibberish words and then used their clubs to hit each other on the heads repeatedly.

Not wanting to get caught in the fight, the group moved away. Brick ducked when a large rock was thrown over his head. "Um, maybe we should let them sought it out before the race. It was an… interesting moment."

"HAHAHAHA! You call those walking carpets racers? You aint seen nothin' when me and Sawtooth enter the race!" Coming up to them was a large buffed up lumberjack, wearing clothing fitted for the job, a red jacket and blue sweater under it and grey pants. Wore a purple hat and has a 5 o'clock shadow. Sitting on his right broad shoulder was a Beaver wearing goggles, yellow scarf, gloves and a helmet. "Names Rufus Ruffcut and this little buddy is Sawtooth. Pleasure to meet you, Mr Crashman." Took his hand to shake, only to use most of his strength to almost crush Brick's hand for a moment before letting go.

Nursing his hand and not trying to show that he was in pain. "That's uh, quite a grip, Mr Ruffcut. So what would you be using for the race?"

"Glad you ask, feast your eyes on the _Buzz Wagon._ Hey Sawtooth show them the wheels." The Mobian jumped off his shoulder and brings in their racing car, which was made out of wood and had buzzssaws instead of wheels. "This here we made from hard work, not like this fancy-schmancy high tech weapons the Hunters use these days. There are those like us had to survive in the wilderness when it comes to the Grimm lurking or anything, use the basic tools our forefathers used when they first settled in America. These are the main weapons I use." Pulls out his two axes in both hands. "In the race, your gotta use your wits and skills. They'll be on to you like a pack of wolves" Twirled an axe in his right hand before he three it into a spare log from the pile, making a clean cut through the wood in half.

"Nice shot. Okay then we won't hold you any longer, best of luck for the race. So now we introduced the first four racers, lets move on to the fifth, wait if I'm not mistaking, that's Peter Perfect! One of the top racers in the US! Mr. Perfect, Brick Crashman here." Catching the young man's attention as the drag racer pulls over to greet them.

Stepping out of the car and smiles at the camera crew. "Why hello Mr. Crashman, hope I'm not late." The young man wore a racing wearing a red jacket, black boots and white pants with a white racing helmet, on his jacket were the double "P" initials as representing the Perfect Industries, one of the finest corporations to make vehicles and sponsors for the Wacky Races.

"So how does it feel to be racing for Perfect Industries? I assumed that being one of the youngest CEOs you would be too busy for the race."

"Oh nonsense, for generations my family have been sportsmen and racers, even some took the roles as huntsmen and huntresses also for the thrill of excitement and adventure. The _Turbo Terrific_ being the latest of my designs using the best technologies Perfect Industries came up with and I made several test runs." Giving a strong pat on the jet car, but what came next surprise the others when it suddenly fell to pieces. "Oh fiddle sticks." Stumped his foot on the ground and looking sheepish. "Of course, it does have its kinks but nothing to worry about."

"Uh, well I'm sure we look forward to the main event, best of luck. But best get a move on to the remaining contestants. Wait, what's that in the sky?" The cameraman turned his attention to the sky where they could see a red plane. "Um, I'm seeing a plane coming towards the race, but wait I'm seeing… wheels, yes, wheels and if we could get a close up on the pilot… why it's none other then the famous _Crimson Haybaler_ piloted by Red Max! Known for his time of facing the sky pirates under the command of the infamous criminal Don Karnage, and also a swarm of Lancer Grimm. Thus earning him the heroic reputation of taking the skies. We would have to wait for him to-"

"DUCK!" Chrissy cut him off suddenly.

Brick raised an eyebrow by Chrissy's sudden outburst. "Duck? I don't see any-"

"No! Duck as in-GET DOWN!" She threw herself at him to avoid the fast moving plane that was coming closer to the ground. They could hear the man shouting. "SORRY!"

Brick got up, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a cloth. "Whew! That was a close one. Maybe we should wait a little longer, oh I see another car coming… least I think it's a car, or maybe a tank?" Before the crew was a large hybrid vehicle with a military jeep and an army tank with a steel wheel in front.

"Make certain the ammo is fully loaded and the inspected before the race Private Meekley! On the double Private!" A short man in military uniform, barking at the tall lanky private officer who was adjusting the gears. "Yes, Sergeant Blast, Sir." The officer spoke timid but didn't seem frightened by his shouts. He climbed into the tank to get some work done.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Brick Crashman, announcer of the Wacky Race, me and the viewers would like to know-"

"And just what do you want to know, sonny? This is the latest model built by the military, the Surplus mark 6."

"A mark 6? So there have been others before it?" Brick commented him and received a shocked and surprised look from the officer before he glared at him.

"Wha-WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Glaring into his eyes and grabbed his tie to meet at his level, both their noses would meet.

Sweating nervously by his glaring eyes and spoke out. "Um, y-you did. Jut now!"

"Oh, apologies, civilian. I sometimes get carried away." Letting go of his tie and calmed down. "Yes, this is one of our top models. It's faster, lighter and armed by the best technicians put together. This baby could penetrate even the toughest carapace of a Death Stalker within 17 km."

Brick was impressed by the details of the vehicle. "Hate to be the one on the wrong end." Suddenly the tank's gun fired unexpectedly but nothing came out or hit anything. "MEEKLEEYYY!"

Meekley popped his head out of the hatch covered in soot from the explosion. "Sorry, sir, the trigger still seems to be sensitive but luckily we put in blanks in case."

"Well you've seen our design. Now please excuse us as we must be ready for the race." Waving his arms to make them leave to resume their duties of getting the vehicle ready.

"So only four racers to meet while we still have some time. Oh wait a minute, I think that might be miss Penelope Pitstop. Best known as one of the most popular female racers ever." Driving by is a young blonde haired woman with her hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a pink racing uniform with white gloves, maroon tights and a pair of white boots. Wearing a pink racing helmet with goggles on top. Her racing car the _Compact Pussycat_ had some feminine features and was all pink.

"Well howdy, it's so pleasant to meet you Mr. Crashman." Penelope spoke to him and smiled.

"So what can you tell us about your racing car?"

"Oh why the _Compact Pussycat_ is the latest model of my fashion business. Not only will it be fast, but can keep me clean and fashionable at the same time." A demonstration to show by using one of the metallic appendages to pull out a powder puff and fluffed it on Brick's face, causing the announcer to cough. Once finished his face was all white before brushing it off. "Oh, well that is something else. But good luck on the race, miss Pitstop."

"Thank you, dear." Driving away in her _Compact Pussycat._ Cleaned up from the makeup and now on to the last three. Coming towards the next competitors, he was certain that one was a large giant twice his height, a mob of brown hair covering his eyes and green skin and a green top. Alongside him was a pint-sized purple skinned vampire it looked some sort of 19th century automobile with a haunting looking house. "Here could be the Gruesome Twosome, ghoul-looking racers from the far east of Europe and…" Coming out of the window of the 'house' was a long serpentine creature with green scales and was something he thought to be a myth or rarely exists. a-is… that a dragon-AHHAHH!" The dragon glared at them and unleashed a powerful blast of fire at them, chasing them away before they could get a chance.

"Ok, m-maybe we could get one after the race. Now on to the next races." Making haste to avoid the dragon's fury. Next stop was a 1900s _Bullet-Proof Bomb_ , a group of seven men at the same size as the Vampire wearing fedoras suits similar to the fashion between the 1920s-30s, they were the Ant Hill Mob.

"Brick Crashman, announcer of the Wacky Races, care to share some moments, fellas?"

"yah, you can talk to me while my boys get the wheels rollin." Speaking before the group was Clyde, the leader wearing a dark hat and suit. "Lemme safe ya the trouble, bud. We came here to win the big green and earn some fame of course."

"Hope that car can take what's out there in the race."

"Not a thing we would worry about. Now, if you excuse me, I like to get ready for the Wacky Races. Come on you clogs, move it we got a race to win!"

"Ah, gee boss ya think we would win?" One of his men, named Dum-Dum, wearing a green suit and brown hat., while not the most intelligent of the group but loyal to his boss over the years.

"Ya damn right we would, plus we gotta make certain Miss Pitstop is safe, never know if the Claw shows up to snatch her. You just worry about your hide most of all. These guys look tough and could be Grimm out there."

One of the Ant Hill members, Kurby suddenly began to shed tears and sobbed. Earning the nickname 'Softy' for his habit. "It's so nice of you to worry about us, boss. Especially after how you wanna help Penelope."

"Ah knock it off, Softy." Getting his gang to stay focus on the race.

"Well, I guess that's all there is to-hold up, this one's unexpected." Approaching the next garage was different compared to the other racers, it had signs that say "KEEP OUT", "TOP SECRET!" "ENTER AND DIE!" & also "BEWARE OF DOG!"

"Hmm, wonder if we can get a close up." Knocks on the door and silently enters, inside the garage was a rocket-shaped car, with a dorsal fin over the dome-shaped hatch and rocket engines. Inside it was a male driver wearing a dark blue duster overcoat, long red gloves and a red and blue striped hat with driving goggles attached. He also sported a handlebar mustache. Alongside him was a small scruffy Mobian dog that had black ears and a nose, wearing only a collar that had his name on it. These two were none other then the infamous Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Mutley, also members of the Vulture Squadron.

"Well, this is a surprise to be greeted by none other then Dick Dastardly himself. Wonder what brings him here." Brick spoke to the viewers and tries to get an interview from the last competitors. Approaching them as they stepped out of the vehicle. "I'm speaking to Dick Dastardly?"

Dick turned around and glared at him. "Who wants to know? Can't you see I'm busy preparing for the big race?"

"Well, I'm Brick Crashman and announcer for the Wacky Races, the viewers would love to know what your racing car."

Pulled away and gave a charming smile, as much as he can to impress the viewers. "Really? Oh, I do apologies, and I am here to win and prove to these losers that I am the best racer as have many in the Dastardly Family."

"But weren't you and your family known for their misdeeds and cheating, such as your cousin the Dread Baron in the Olympic specials?" Giving a statement of the events his family have committed for they have been known for their devious acts in the games.

Receiving only a chuckle from Dastardly who only waved his gloved hands in response. "Oh that, what's wrong with a little bit of spicing things up for entertainment. But my latest development, the _Mean Machine_! With this you will never see a car like mine and surprises install for the race." Speaking with pride in his tone as Dick introduces his racing car to Brick and his crew. Standing beside it were two other members of the Vulture Squadron, the first one wore an overlong yellow flight coat, a brown aviator's cap and goggles. The second person was much shorter, inches taller then Mutley, he has black hair with the bangs covering his eyes and only wore white goggles, wearing a reddish flight jacker and brown pants. "Over here are Zilly and Klunk, who are members of the Vultures and to make certain my racing car is in good condition."

Zilly looked adjitated when being filmed by the camera. "A C-C-C-Camera? N-N-No thanks!" His head ducked into his jacket like a turtle and quivered inside.

Klunk smiles at Brick and shook his hand. "A HEEHAW! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! BROOM! BRRROOOMMM! WWWWOOOOOHH! Meet you." Everyone but the Vultures had no idea what he just said and found it really odd.

Decided to finish up before they begin. "Uh, well there you have it folks that's the competitors for this year's event of the Wacky Races. We will start in soon, so be prepared for the race!" Now ending that part they leave to prepare for the race before the racers reach the starting line.

With them gone the Vulture Squadron now began their schemes. "Good I thought they never leave. That fool almost foiled our plans before we could even get started. Now then, have you brought all that we need for the race?"

"W-W-W-We were v-v-very c-c-c-careful n-not g-g-get caught. N-N-N-Not e-e-easy with security on alert." Zilly said through his stuttering, klunk nodded his head with a few tools and equipment they gathered.

Dick pulled a devious grin, liking the sound of it. "Good. Good." Turned to gaze upon his latest creation. "There's enver been anything like this one. Pure genius! Better then that Flonk's design and those so-called geniuses from DexLab. The finest parts and technologies to build the greatest vehicle known to mankind! The _Mean Machine_! Whether it be deserts, the swamps, blizzards or even the Grimm Horde we will take on anything. And I will make certain to life up to my family's reputation. What kind of Darstadly am I if I were to win _FAIR_? HA! They're just simple idiots."

Klunk approached his leader and projected the 3-D schematics of the vehicle. "We made certain to CLUCK CLUCK! CLUCK! MEOW! "WHISTLES **"** BOOOM! (HORS RUSTLE) by using the dust to increase ACHOOO! REEEEOOAR!"

Dick blinked his eyes in wonder what his squad member just said, it was always a mystery of what caused Klunk, a mechanical genius to have such a problem with his speech. "What? What? What did he say?"

Zilly was the only one around who could understand him and knows the mechanics. "H-H-HE s-says the _Mean Machine_ is i-i-installed with gadgets and weapons enhanced by d-d-dust for the race, including a c-c-communicator to speak w-w-with each other."

"Ah good, least then we would be aware of what's happening to the other racers and make certain I am one step ahead of the fools with traps set for them. Luckily with the map we 'looked' into, it would give us an advantage." Dick said, feeling more confident that he would win by his way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Mutley completely agreed with his leader and was also excited.

"B-B-B-But what about those w-w-who are e-ex-experienced hunters? They would b-b-b-be better in combat." Something Zilly brought up would be logical point, half of the racers are strong and powerful without their vehicles so traps might not be enough.

"That is why we installed weapons to take them out of the race. Push the button, Mutley." Ordered his Mobian sidekick. Mutley did so and came out of the front was an advance missile launcher. "Even if nature may challenge us, the racers will also share the same fate! We are ready for them. We will blast them to kingdom come! We will rise above and are invincible!" Both he and Mutley laughed at the thought of it. "Now, get to your positions and wait for instructions. Now Mutely, take that missile down." Giving orders to his squad and seeing Mutley confused. "Push the button, Mutley." Pointing to the button for him to push, the mutt smiles and did so.

BOOOOMM!

Instead of pulling the missile launcher back in, he inadvertently activated it and fired a blast that brought the garage to pieces, along with entire squad (except Mutley) inside.

"MMMUUUTTTLLLEEEYYYY!"

"Huhehehehehehe!"

* * *

 **So here I done a spin-off for the GrimmFall fanfic by Lord Maximus, I became really into the story and such great world building for many characters to interact and thought about helping expand the universe to help. So, I asked him for permission and wrote down about the characters and how they fit in to the series.** **The last part I based the idea from The Great Race of a scene "push the button max" lol, it was so funny and it was what the cartoon show was based on. So I put some ideas and elements together like the two spin-offs of Wacky Races. As a fan of the original, I couldnt get into the new one, sorry but the character Brick Crashman caught my attention to be the announcer.**

 **Taken some thought of what to make for the short story and like it if you want to put in your vote for which character you want to win the Wacky Races.**


	2. Chapter 2: Start your engines

_Opening File: Martian Mice_

 _Mars was once a thriving world, almost like Earth but without a moon or a stable atmosphere, centuries ago it was colonised by a race of Mice-like beings. Their origins remain unknown or where they came from to make it a new home world for them. Possible theories about their origins maybe their ancestors were Mobians and were put there for experiments or descended from settlers looking for a new home to make their own. It wasn't easy for them to survive on the surface long, but they thrived and lived in peace for untold period of time._

 _The Martian Mice started receiving being broadcasted from their satellites and learnt much of their cultures, including bike riding and heavy metal that were the most popular among the community and especially of the native races' long history of fighting a terrifying threat known as the Grimm and wanting to learn from them should the day they come across the Grimm or something like them learnt about their._

 _However, sometime around the late 20st they were invaded by the tyrannical aquatic aliens known as the Plutarkians, wanting the resources in the system for the Plutark Confederation to compete against the Gem Empire or other alien races like the High Breed, the Incursions or universally feared Vilgax for competition or maybe rivals with them._

 _The Martian Mice put up a valiant effort but much of the environment on the planet they worked hard to make habitable was laid to waste by the War of Liberation on Mars, hid themselves to make their enemies believe they were wiped out but slowly recovering so they sent three of their three best soldiers to Earth when they believe the Plutarkians will likely take interest of Earth when they learn of the value of Dust, hoping it be the solution after discovering ancient Gem ruins and was almost turned into a colony eons ago until the natives fought back, using it as an opportunity to learn of their secrets and defeat the Gems and their rivals for galactic dominion, if it were able to work outside of Earth's atmosphere which can be a problem for them._

 _Close File_

* * *

 _PZZZZ…PPP.. Tap, tap, tap…_

" _Hello! HELLO! Is this thing working?"_

 _TAP TAP TAP_

 _The static on the screen slowly began to form a picture, revealing an overweight male wearing a brown trench coat, unshaven and long orange hair, silver shoulder pads and equipment but really a fanatical geek._

" _There we go." Coughed a few times to clear his throat._ _"GREETINGS VIEWERS! I have hacked into Toonami's broadcasting to speak to you online! You know who I am. I am the master of media monsters! Traveller of the Multiverse! I am Control Freak!" Giving his evil and signature laugh. Takes a leap back to make a dramatic pose. "Some of you know me from the universe of the Teen Titans, I was one of their arch-nemesis! First I manage to test my experiment to warp travel between the channels, and then took it to a whole new level!" Switching the channel to show his past actions with the Titans and how he was defeated. "I found a device that could warp reality itself! So I thought it would make the universe more exciting! More adventures! And Action!"_

 _Smiling so bright until it dropped to what became his downfall. Crossed his arms over his chest. "It was suppose to be my greatest achievement, bring me an awards and respect from the entertainment industries. But it didn't work out how I wanted it, instead…. I got made it into… THIS!" Showing what was now Teen Titans! GO!, a reboot of the original universe and how it became a disaster with the way the characters now behave. "The lame jokes, the animation quality, and it became… Ugh! If only I couldn't known my limit of using the gadget!" Smacked his head with his hand in frustration._

" _I was about to work on it and undo the damage, but then I got arrested by the inter-dimensional authorities who caught wind of my actions. Serving my time in prison for damaging the reality or I would've been in a place called the Crystal Citadel which only holds the worse kinds of criminals in the Multiverse. Wonder if that fanfic nerd is writing that into the story, did so in the… uh, never mind! Point is I have role in this one! But not telling you for spoilers and I'm gonna be staying here for a while as this one looks interesting. Oh, if TOM is watching this I might bring back an old buddy of yours… HAHAHAH!"_

* * *

" _Well, he did wanted to make something big for his goal and now has to pay the price. Sometimes making shows they think would make a reboot sounds like a great idea to bring back the classics that were popular, but not always stay truthful or last long depends on the entertainment industry wanting to make money out of the show."_

" _True. Lots of shows do get cancelled when they start to get interesting or use for commercial business. But how did that little creep hack into our broadcasts? I think we need to update security."_ SARA said, annoyed that it happened to them.

" _Good idea, not sure what he's doing in the Grimfall universe, but best keep eye on him. Makes you wonder how such a terrible reboot could still go on. But, let's switch to the Wacky Races, they're probably starting now."_

* * *

"Hey pops, switched the channel will ya?" Johnny took his seat in Pop's Restaurant when having pizza.

"Why's that Johnny? If it's a reality show of bikini girls again, the answer is no!" Pops said to him, waving his spoon about.

"No, not that. But love to know where that island is. Chicks dig the Bravo" Flexing his muscles in various poses. "I'm talking about the Wacky Races that's-"

"GREAT UNCLE PETE"S SAUCE! Why didn't ya say so?!" Snatched up a remote and turned on the TV. "I didn't know you were into the Wacky Races? Finally taking up the advice from your mother to be a Huntsman?" Thinking the young man was finally maturing.

"That, and also cause of the ladies. But found out Miss Penelope Pitstop is participating." And on that cue was Penelope herself being interviewed by Brick Crashman. Hearts floated from his head as he was daydreaming about her, before being smacked on the head by a rolling pin, now seeing stars circling around him.

"Just watch the race, Johnny." Pops said, resuming his work and turned up the volume. "And maybe that training session your mom talked about would do you right." Mumbling to himself while cleaning the glass cup. In all honesty this is gonna be a long trip he's planned for the boys to be prepared for the big world and learn to work together. But what got him concerned was one of the special guests to make an appearance after hearing the news. Some big companies and corporations

* * *

"Hey, Abby, pass the popcorn will ya? The Wacky Races is starting!" Wally called out to his friend after they were invited to the Uno house to see the race, it was something like the Olympics but more like the tournaments for Hunters and their parents think it would be good to know more then just one type of huntsmen and what to expect. Hoagie heard about it and that one of the best racers were gonna be there.

"Can't you just get up and get it? It's right in front of ya." Abby pointed the bowl of popcorn on the small table, right in front of the TV.

"Yeesh, all I ask was pass the bowl." Grabs it and munches on the popcorn. "Hey, you see those two, man they're look like theyre from that family show Sitcom… uhh, what was it just now..." Trying to think of the name when he also saw the creepy looking car that reminded him of a show they watch.

"Those are the Slag Brothers, Wallaby, they're really from the prehistoric times, the Age of the Forgotten I think my dad talked about." Uno responded as he took his spot and watch the TV. It was amazing and a surprise that there were huntsmen at such times and once fought against the Grimm were only around for many centuries, but faced more then just them.

"Yeah, they even turned that boulder into a car by their semblance which is cool. But not as awesome as the Red Max." Hoagie was excited to see one of his heroes take part in the event. Hearing about his adventures and the time he fought pirates and Grimm. "He's one of my favourite idols and reason to take the skies."

"I like to see him take on _Mean Machine_ , that looks cool." Wally said when seeing the purple vehicle just then.

Uno didn't seem to agree with his statement. "Not if it were Dick Dastardly, I heard a lot about him and his family of no gooders." Despite his statement of wanting to make the race better, he took his father's lessons to always never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, Mordecai, that Dick guy is gonna win! He knows how to make the race better!" The Raccoon Mobian named Rigby was arguing of which racers were gonna win to his best friend, Mordecai.

"No way, the Gruesome Twosome got a dragon, even that farmer and that bear could beat him with their eyes closed." Mordecai said.

"Yeah right! Bet he's just making it up, I could do it better by driving a truck with my eyes closed!"

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD SO!"

"HEY BROS! Move it or loose it! I wanna watch the race!" Muscle Man buts in and brought snacks, they were glad to have a break from Bensin. "But you know who else could take on the Wacky Races? My mom!" Muscle Man laughed alongside his best friend, Hi Five Ghost. "The guys I'm rooting for are Roofus Ruthcut and his pal Sawtooth. With those cool wheels, he could slice through anything."

Mordecai scoffed. "Yeah right, look at that thing, it's made out of wood! How's he gonna race with that thing."

"I knew the guy when I was on a fieldtrip to know about hunstmen and he lifted a large log of wood with his bare hands. Not everyone use fancy gadgets to be hunters you know." Showing his support by taking his shirt off and waving it about like a flag. "WWHOOOOO! Yeah Roofus Roughcut! Show 'em whose boss!"

"Hm, he does have a point, everyone has a special ability then advance weapons to rely on." Skips agreed with Muscle Man.

"Ooh, I'm so excited." Pops came in with a sandwich, taking his seat and eager to watch the race. "Be a smashing event. And I think that Peter Perfect will win, quite the gentleman type."

"Uh, he did sort of smashed his own car into pieces." Rigby said after seeing the driver broke his car with one fist.

"Ssshh, pass the hotdog." Mordecai shushed him and wanting to watch the race.

* * *

"Wow! Professor Pending is taking part of the race?" Dexter sat on the couch with his grandfather. Not into the main sports but hearing that one of the league scientists of DexLabs was taking part of the race with his latest invention that was been talked about for months. Unable to invite Deedee since she was out with friends and his son was out doing some work, but least they have some company.

Smiles at his grandson's curiosity, he knew the man as one of his idols. "Oh yes, heard what he was working on and been doing some experiments with the Convert-a-Car. Besides you should take an interest in this, my boy. It helps learn from racers who build the best cars and vehicles to take on the dangerous and craziest tracks in the world."

"Well, I might give it a chance." Taking a sip of his coffee to quench his thirst.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Takes the cup away and waved his hand at the young boy, knowing he was always a young gifted boy like his sister. "Oh not at all, fire away." Takes another sip and listens to his grandson's question.

"I was looking at some files of some corporations that were sponsoring the race and stumbled upon one that was strange and nothing much about it. Then found out it was about racing cars. Do you know anything about the Scrim Corporation?"

When he heard the two words, the elder coughed on his drink and spat it out from his winkled lips. Once he cleared his throat and Face Dexter with stern look. "Scrim Corp? As in by a man named Peter Tezla?"

Dexter lifted one eyebrow, wondering what changed the look of his grandfather so sudden. "Um, yeah, do you know about him?"

"Yes. But there have been some disagreements of his… personal research." Not wanting his grandson to know about him, or anything to do with anything he may be tampering then they could handle. "But that's nothing for you to worry about. Now Let's enjoy the show and wish Pending a good race."

"Well, I suppose you are right." Letting the subject slide and resume to watching the TV. Unknown to him, Grandpa Dexter was suddenly thinking of the scientist hiss grandson brought up. No one had heard from Tezlar in years, or what he was researching into that he couldn't trust anyone. It was only he found some notes from the abandoned office that were almost burned. _'Tezla, what have you been doing these past few years?'_ He had thought of what became of Tezla, but right now, he wanted to spend time with his grandson. "Hmm, make sure the race is recorded, I'm sure your sister would want to watch it later."

* * *

Back at the race, the crowd was taking some time to gather foods and drinks from the cafeterias. Those who were not sitting outside were taking tables to watch the TV screens. Coming from all over the country to see the Wacky Races.

Human, Faunus and Mobian alike gathered to see the event as one of the few that they can willing take part of with no prejudice and cheer for their own.

"Mmm-Mmm, I could smell those hot dogs, burgers and pizza a mile away. May not be Chicago or Detroit, but we get to see one of baddest, most craziest races in the cosmos." A deep voiced male said, getting the whiff of the food being cooked. He was a strong built male who was a mouse with grey fur, wearing an eye patch over his left eye, purple light armour made of metal plates that was strapped around the shoulders and chest. He has a nick in his right ear and two hoop earrings on his left ear. His right arm was entirely mechanical in place of his real one.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're actually here! Although the name does sort of has an odd name, but who cares this is gonna rock! But why couldn't we have entered it?" The second person said, sounding younger and more excited then the first person, complaining about not participating in the race. He was a humanoid mouse with albino fur/skin wearng a pair of blue jeans, boots, a green X-cross bandoleer on his chest and a pink bandanna wrapped around his neck. The right side of his face was covered in a metallic mask. Watching the races being interviewed and talk about their vehicles. "Man, get a load of that hunk of junk, I bet some of them won't reach a mile with them." He proclaimed after seeing the _Arkansas Chuggabug._

"Vin, you might wanna not underestimate these guys. They are some of the top racers and hunters in the world, so least show some respect while we're here and out of Chicago." A woman with auburn hair down to her shoulders, wearing a blue denim shirt, black pants with a utility belt around her waist and wearing a pair of brown boots. Charlene Davidson, also known by her friends as "Charley" or "Charley Girl", and mechanic of a repair shop called _Last Chance_.

"She's right Vinnie, these guys could make anything into a weapon to take on the Grimm. Try not to cause too much trouble while we're here." A third male named Throttle spoke a calm tone to the second mice. He had a tan-fur, a quiff and ponytail, wearing a pair of shades, a tattoo on the right shoulder, wearing a black vest jacket with a red bandanna around his neck, jeans, black boots and knee capts

The three of them were the mice-like aliens from Mars, the fourth planet of the solar system, each have having a pair of red antennas on their heads. They crashed landed on Earth after escaping the Plutarkians and made the City of Chicago their home for the time being, taking down a few villains, criminals and Grimm alike from wrecking havoc, and preventing Earth from suffering the same face as theirs. With the help of their human companion and personal mechanic with skills in building vehicles and weapons that helped the Biker Mice out many times in many situations. The trio were lucky to easily blend in and be mistaken for Mobians except for the antennas on their heads, but would just point out they were personal gadgets they build for their auras.

They were told about the Wacky Races and when hearing news it was coming near their place, the Mice practically 'invited' their friend to see the race personal then watching it on TV, not that she minded but better then being in the garage all day.

"Just try to stay out of trouble and we can get the seats before the race starts." Charlie said to them.

"Relax, babe. When have we ever got you into trouble?" Vinnie said in a smooth manner of a 'lady killer'.

Charlie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Need time to make a list?" They went out to get seats to watch the racers move to the starting line.

" _As you can see they are starting to their positions, we will be broadcasting the events and made special race tracks for them to take on with their abilities."_

"Hold it, if that's out in the open fields, won't they have a problem with the Grimm?" Vinnie had a thought, knowing this world had problems with those creatures throughout history and have been fighting them since.

"Relax, they hired scouts to keep the Grimm away from the tracks." Charlie assured him so that he didn't have anything to worry about. "But if any of them did slip by, that's when the racers would have their chance to show how good they are." Making them feel relieved and interested to see these guys in action.

* * *

Far from the race, trouble was coming to them as a group of motorcyclists punks stood by the cliff, one the members approached their boss who stood by the edge. "Boss, we just got word they're starting the race."

"Excellent, now make certain you all know your positions, get the target isolated and be ready, our associates should be ready right about now." Spoke in a cultural mannerism while looking through the binoculars. He was a large obese but bulky male with tanned skin, dressed in a tailored purple suit with white, red tie, a pair of white gloves and his dark hair with a shade of blue is styled in a dorsal fin. Laurence Limburger, a successful businessman in Chicago and owner of Limburger Industries to the world, is in fact a Plutarkian sent by the Plutark Confederacy to strip mine the planet's valuable resources and take the planet for their needs against interstellar rivals in the galactic cosmos with the Gem Empire, the Incursions and others who pose a threat to the Plutarkians' dominion. Discovering the potential the Dust has, they assigned Limbuger to do the job to get it.

The annoying side, apart from the wretched Biker Mars that were always ruining his plan, there were hunters all over the planet that were troublesome as they were. "Carbuncle!"

"Yes, your supreme foul cheesiness." Standing before him was a skinny human- possibly, with a large cranium and a small patch of brown hair with a tube inserted into his brain, wearing a lab coat with pair of black leather gloves and boots. Dr. Benjamin Boris Zachary Karbunkle is Limburger's top scientist whose main tasks are to think of machines, weapons and ideas to tackle the problems that could affect their plans of mining the Earth's resources for Plutark. Loyal, sycophant and sadistic when it comes to his experiments.

"How goes your little part of the operation?"

"Running smoothly as you have hoped, my drones are already in the sky finding the nearest horde of Grimm to the location of your choice, once the security systems are offline for them to pass." Pulled out a pad to show his probes receiving multiple signals of Grimm within long-range perimeters. "All I have to do is give them the command to fire and drive the horde to the tracks. Making it appear of a, shall we say… tragic accident?" Giving a sinister grin on his demented expression.

This pleased Limburger well and tapped his gloved fingers together. "Excellent, my dear doctor, what better way then to make the world believe that some racers fell to a tragedy; an ambush of a swarm of Grimm when a slight technological default in their security." Chuckles in a sinister tone and patted the scientist on the back. It was no secret that Karbunkle has the deep fascination of the Grimm since they arrived on Earth, while Limburger considers them a nuisance when trying to mine a city, Carbuncle learned that they have the ability of sensing negative emotions and the could be of use for Plutark against their enemies. If only they knew how to transport the Dust with without loosing its special power, something he has yet to find in his research of the substance.

"Now all we need are those buffoons to stick to their part of the plan."

* * *

Muttley gathered the things they needed for the race, cleaning up the mess he caused while they have time before the race begins. Grabbed a chain with a hook in the end he was given. Opens the door and stood before him were two men, a large muscular wearing a red hat, a mechanic overall with shades over his eyes and his hands were oozing with grease. "'Ere's the… delivery you ordered for a Mr.… was it Dastardly?" placed the oozing finger to his large chin when trying to think.

"Yep. Chinese, sodas and pizzas you ordered." A second person beside him, wearing the same clothes but has long orange hair, wearing an obviously face moustache and sunglasses. Giving them a box to the Mobian who took it off their hand before he noticed who they were behind the disguise, opens the container and saw a written note.

 _Everything is ready._

 _Signed Limburger_

Crunches it up and gave them an 'a ok' gesture and leave for their own business. The two left when receiving a call, he smaller male pulled it out of his coat and accepted it. _"Grease Pit, did you deliver the message?"_

"Da yeah, they seem just as ready as we are, boss. Me and the new guy have da security at your control." The large man said.

" _Good, now get to your positions fast. I'm not paying you two degenerate nincompoops to slack off while sabotaging the race! So make sure you don't mess this up or I'll half your salary for a month. IS THAT CLEAR?!"_ The two almost jumped in fright by his sudden outburst, they could've sworn they could smell his foul breath through the phone.

"Crystal, boss!"

"Sure, Mr. Limburger."

Shuts the phone off and get a move on, the pudgy young male suddenly stops when a thought occurred to him. "Hey, just had a thought here since I started working for the old fish face. Do we get paid?"

Grease Pit stopped and suddenly thought of that since he's been working for Limburger for a long time. "Hey, yeah. That's a good point, but least we ain't got no mice out 'ere."

* * *

All the racers move to the starting line and all set to go any moment until Crashman says the word. The crowd was getting restless and excited. However, no one was paying attention to a sneaky Mobian passing by, secretly attaching the hooks to the back of the vehicles from one side, while Zilly tunnelled under through and doing the same thing as well, hooking the chains together with his hand popped up for a moment and disappeared. When Muttley saw they were all done he quickly joined his human companion in the _Mean Machine_ to show they were all done.

"So that's all of them?" Dick asked him and received a nod. "Good, so long as we win and get paid. Everything will work fine."

" _Racers, start your engines!"_

* * *

"They're starting!" Rigby shouted and munched on the snacks.

"GO Sawtooth! Go Roughcut!"

"Oh, jolly good!" Pops cheered.

No one noticed how Skips was thinking of something else, having an odd feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

"Let the games begin!" Dexter shouted and excited.

* * *

"Oh yeah! This is going to be best race ever!" Wally proclaimed.

Something made Uno thought of something. "Odd, I could've sworn I saw something behind the racers."

"You're probably imagining it." Abby thought he was seeing things or being overdoing his training as a huntsman a lot.

* * *

"Mom, the race is going to start! I'm going to cheer for Penelope Pitsop." Kuki sat down and knew her dad and sister were out but thought her mom would join her to watch the race since their family's company was sponsoring it for their part. They helped with the drones to keep Grimm out of sight to make it safer for racers and guests within a few places.

* * *

"Move aside, duffus, we wanna see it!" Gwen told her cousin to sit down and was interested to see who wins and was cheering for Pitstop and the professor for his racing car.

"Hey wanted to get a good picture, and hoping the _Mean Machine_ will win." Ben said.

"Oh yeah, a good for nothing cheater who goes by the rules?"

Max nodded and had the same idea. "I happen to agree with her, Ben, he's not know as a fair racer."

Ben merely shrugged and resumed to watch the race. "Eh, we gotta root for someone, but I kinda like to see how those cavemen could win with that rock."

"Whatever."

* * *

Brick stood by the starting line and turned to the camera. "I'm standing before you now as the Wacky Racers are all set to go!"

Peter noticed some familiar faces and someone he was eager to meet. "I wish you the best of luck, my dear Penelope. And to everyone a good race."

"Aw, why thank you sugah. I wish you the same thing." Flattered by his kindness and returned the gesture.

Red Max grins and very eager. "If anyone is going to win, it is the Red Max."

"WANGA! WE WIN! BUNKA UNKA!"

" _Racers! On your mark!"_

They gave another throttle to the engines.

" _Get set."_

Everyone stayed focus and all at full throttle. Dick Dastardly and Muttley however, were very confident for what they had in store for the racers. "Hehehe, little do they know that WE will have a running start. Right Muttley?"

"HEHEHEHEHEHE"

The two henchmen grin at each other and knew what was going to happen as all was according to plan.

" _GO!"_

The moment the last word was spoken, all drivers made a full acceleration towards the starting line.

"And off they go! The racers dashed forward to reach the finish line! Look at them go… and… ladies and gentlemen I have no idea what's going on, but it appears the racers are… stuck?" True what he meant, the sound of tires screeching against the ground with all racers unable to go further beyond the line. "Appears to be a problem and unsure what it is."

Indeed true with the racers all confused of what was going on but didn't stop them from trying to break free to win the race.

"Oh dear, it appears they seem to be stuck." Dastardly snickers after connecting them to the wooden pole using chains with the help of the Vultures and his allies. Giving them the thumbs up of a job well done.

* * *

"Such dastardly and wicked scheme to start a race." Limburger watched through the binoculars and was impressed. "He really does live up to the family name."

"Now then Muttley, to the finish line!" Taken the opportunity to get a good start while they have the chance, moving the stick to get a full thrust. Unfortunately, what happened unexpected was the rocket-shaped car made a full reverse, crashing into the pole that held the chains. The _Mean_ _Machine_ was hardly damaged by the strong armour but the pole wasn't, damaging it and causing the chains to break. Causing the drivers to be loose and accelerate. The crowed cheers them on and relieved they were free.

"Drat! Quickly, Muttley we can't let them get ahead of us!" Determined to beat them, he managed to get the vehicle out of the debris and followed after them.

"And there they go! The Wacky Racers have just gotten free from some odd circumstances and now on track. I'm Brick Crashman and you are watching the Wacky Races so stay tuned!"

* * *

 **so there you go a second chapter and hope you like it! I added some other shows like Biker Mice from Mars from an earlier review as an idea, it was one of my favourite childhood shows. Hope you enjoyed it and my introduction to Control Freak, I originally intended for him to become an escaped fugitive from the Crystal Citadel that gave me an idea, but thought it wouldn't be up to his standard reputation after 'rebooting' Teen Titans into the abomination we know today.**

 **also introduced the Hot Wheels world race/A** **cceleracers as it was the best show before it was unfortunately cancelled after the 4th movie when it was suppose to have finished by the 6th. So best keep an eye out for familiar characters and more will make a cameo, but thought it be set back a few months or weeks before the many event in GrimmFall.**

 **but to answer questions I thought would help especially guests. I spoken to Lord Maximus and Nightmaster000 their questions about the story**

 **Skyline 10: That's a good question, I haven't had a chance to watch the series, unfortunately never knew about it but does seem interesting so I could** **perhaps.**

 **Aztec 13: yes as that would be a good idea for them to respond and how each character would react. if you have such ideas during the race let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Need For Speed

_Accessing Database:_

 _Opening Files: Control Freak_

 _Control Freak is a human who started out as a simple obnoxious fan boy with knowledge in sci fi, fantasy, horror and action genres wanted to become a supervillain, originated from Dimension C-003. Considers himself as the arch nemesis of the Teen Titans of his reality, started out as a mere crook with a powerful remote he created, but started out more of a threat by travelling between TV media until he was defeated by Beast Boy in the "Clash of the Planets"._

 _Made another attempt to challenge the Titans with new improved weapons and upgrades, only to encounter a new branch of superheroes called Titans East and came up with challenges that tested their abilities to the limit, resulted in total success and ultimately caused him to appear before them, resulted into being arrested once more._

 _At some point after the joining the Brotherhood of Evil before it was defeated by the Titans, Control Freak used a device, uncertain if it were of his own creation or stolen. Having the desire to make his reality more better with ideas he had, Control Freak used the device to reboot his dimension, but something went terribly wrong and made a new universe that was considered a shadow of its former self. Managed to escape his universe and find a way to reverse it, but was confronted by time and space agencies who watch over the realities and discovered the damage caused by him, resulting into separating the original from the 'reboot' version to avoid further damage. For using reality-warp technology, he sent to an inter-dimensional prison to serve his sentence, from being told about the Crystal Citadel, he considered it a lucky escape then being frozen for eons._

 _During his time in prison, he joined a group of convicts from other realities in a plot to escape the prison by some unknown event. Slipped passed them and decided to make his reputation of travelling to other worlds to explore and set himself up as a service supervillain for hire._

 _His current whereabouts in a dimension remains unknown. Unpredictable, resourceful, dangerous and cunning which makes him a skilled criminal._

* * *

"Ok, so we know how he's an escaped prisoner and seems he's not the only one, how he got out doesn't matter for now. But something doesn't seem right, he told us how he escaped and altered his reality years ago, but these events didn't happen until then." TOM said, pondering through his head of what happened.

" _Don't know, but it's a possibility that time travel could've happened since travelling between dimensions could have some affect. But, here's something that has been bothering me, who did he say was looking for us? You don't suppose he met some old enemies of ours do you?"_

"Not a clue, but best keep our guard up and worry about that later. Let's catch to the race and see how the racers are doing." The screen switches to the race and find out whats going on so far.

* * *

"Drat! This was not how I planned to start, but a minor set back." Dastardly wasn't easy to give up after accidently reversing the _Mean Machine_ back to the pole that held all the racers chained to give him a good start. The multiple engines roared as they managed to give him the extra speed needed to catch up to them. Picking up his scroll to contact his squad members. "This is Red Baron to Vultures. I'm catching up to them now, commence the plan on my signal."

" _R-R-Roger."_

"While we do our part, Limburger would have his goons to play theirs once things are all set."

"Huhehehehehehe." Muttley snickered.

* * *

"Go Dastardly!" Rigby cheered him on despite having a bad start.

"What? He just tried cheating." Mordecai complained.

"No one can prove that, bro! So stop belly aching." Rigby retorted.

* * *

"No way! That is so cool!" Vinnie got a mini sculpture of him in a motorcycle, made up of food. Served by Jean Bon, a Mobian pig that was serving the Biker Mice food from a special offer.

"Much appreciate it, son. My wife will love to hear it, she loves to make art out of food, part of her specialty." Smiles at the compliment from his costumer as he eats it.

"In that case, my compliment to the artist." Taking a bike of the piece of lettuce that was meant to be his scarf.

"Yeah, but have to admit it's a good likeness." Charley said, but least he wasn't thinking of keeping it or it would've turned rotten in a few days. They decided to get some food in a restaurant and able to see the start of the race on screen.

"Ahh, if only I could stop eating myself but I taste so damn good!" The Martian mice and Charley could only roll their eyes over how silly it sounded from the young mouse. Taking another bite when he realized the race started, only for the racers to be chained up but the number 00, which suddenly reversed back and crashed.

"What happened with the racers?" Vinnie asked while the entire stadium cheered on for the race. Having to witness the start of the race and watch the purple-coated racer and his mutt companion almost took the lead by cheating.

"Probably Dastardly up to his old tricks." Charley answered. "Him and his family are known for being cheaters and scoundrels, doing anything short of murder to win. No doubt brought his buds to do the dirty work for him."

"Sounds like him and Limburger would be best buddies." Throttle commented before he was suddenly bumped in the shoulder by something, turned around and behind him was a tall and strong build male wearing a black vest bearing two M's, his arms were back and wore fingerless gloves but on his right arm was a black flame tattoo. He wore a pair of heavy boots with dark pants, a chain and a skull for a belt buckle. His dark hair was styled up in a wild appearance, along with wolf ears tail, side burns and a pair of shades. Taking a look at whom he bumped into and didn't give an apologetic look. "You got something to say?

Throttle glared through his shades and stood up from his chair. "Yeah, I don't like it when someone who don't show manners."

The wolf Faunus glared back and stood forward to face him. "Watch it, furball, otherwise you be loosing more then a pair of buck teeth." Bares his fangs and growls, the tension between them was drawing the crowd as they cleared away from them. But he was backed up by his two bros.

"Looks like someone might have bitten more then they chew." Modo said, cracking his knuckles, he was not letting his bro have all the fun.

The man in shades snorted, not afraid of the three. "Not to worry, I can take on a bunch of rats."

" _RAT?!_ " If it was one thing they hated most then bullies, is being called a Rat. "My mama didn't raise no STINCKIN _'_ rat, UNDERSTAND!?" His right eye glowed red by his emotional rage.

"Rat, mouse, gerbil. Don't care, its what your gonna end up as once I'm done with you." Slowly wags his tail and bends forward, staring at them until he waits for the next move.

"Ooh, doggy, you picked the wrong person to mess with." Vinnie said, getting into a fighting stance.

Everyone cleared far from them as possible as it was gonna be a fight, some took cover behind tables and chairs.

Jean Bon, the owner of the restaurant grew very nervous and tried thinking of someway to put a stop to this. "Please, my friends this is a non-violence section. You can't use weapons, semblance or fists in this place!" Charley didn't like where this was going, but she couldn't help but notice the emblem on the Faunus' shirt, it seems to remind her of something. She turned to Throttle, he was the only one who can get the guys to calm down more then she can.

"Throttle, not here, the owner's right we can't do any violence here, otherwise we get into serious trouble."

Throttle looked at her and realise she had a reasonable logic. They can't risk causing damage here when there are civilians about. It could ruin their reputation if they did it here, they can settle this, another time and place. "Alright, here's the deal. No one got hurt but best to ease off, so how about we deal this elsewhere or not get in the way of each other while these good citizens enjoy the race. No harm done."

Jean Bon nodded and liked the sound of it. "That sounds good enough to me, what about you, young man?" Asked the person if he accepts the truce.

The wolf faunus thought it through and sighed. "Pff, whatever, but next time I wont let it slide, we settle our differences through fists or a race. Cause no one, messes with Wylde of the Metal Maniacs. Remember that." Decided to leave now, passing through the crowed who whispered among each other to learn who he was a member of a well known group of racers.

"The Metal Maniacs? A bunch of hotheads like that dude?" Vinnie said, watching the guy walk off.

"No, but I know them." Charley approached them and knew exactly where she saw that emblem before. "They started out a while ago, just before you guys showed up. They're a team of racers who built cars and weapons out of heavy metal and built things out of any usual scrap that can work in their favour, and also take on the craziest and life threatening situations, hence why they're called Maniacs."

"So they're racers too?" Modo asked her.

"Not just racers, they're also huntsmen too, they have to be strong and tough to survive in this world we live in and like to hunt Grimm to take on paid jobs."

"Sounds like you know them well." Throttle asked her, the way she acted and talked about them showed it.

She smiled at him as she figured he ask something like that. "Well, lets just say I know some guys when I was in New Jersey for the car shows, but that fella must be a newbie. But let's forgot about it and just watch the race." The mice agreed and thought to forget about what happened earlier and just enjoy the show, not like anything bad was gonna happen.

* * *

The racers drove off in a fantastic speed to outmanoeuvre the other in order to win the race, but also to make there in one piece with their vehicles. Brick Crashman appears on screen. "Welcome back, sports fans! The racers have just made an interesting start, just recently all racers who just about to pass the starting line were 'held up' as a way to put it by chains to their vehicles, well except the _Mean Machine_ no doubt." Shows them a clip of the racers struggled to break free of the chains. The camera moved towards Dastardly and Muttley who barely moved. "Obviously this was the work of the infamous Dick Dastardly with his no good tricks, but… when he thought he had a head start, just pulled a major reverse."

The _Mean Machine_ crashed into the pole that had all the chains linked to. "Guess it shows that cheaters never get away with it. Ah ha. But joining us today are special guests for the race, one person who was a superintendent of the Charlse Dawrin Middle-School, but now serving as a professor in combats for the Hunters Academies, Wolverine."

Hopped on a chair was a very small Mobian, despite his pint-size appearance he shows an impressive built and has a crew-cut hairstyle. "Evening Mr. Crashman, a pleasure being here on your show and to see a good sportsmanship. Unlike that Dastardly of his recent stunt." Not approved of the stunt he pulled just pulled but least he didn't get away with it just then.

"Superintendent Wolverine, care to share on your thoughts of the race?"

"Well, Crashman, I see potential in these racers as they know what it takes to survive in most treacherous terrains, especially since travel by roads are less common in certain places in the world due to Grimm inhabiting those regions. These racers have my respect." Wolverine said. "Well, _almost_ all of them after that no good stunt Dastardly pulled."

"So who do you believe is going to win?"

"In honesty, this race will test their skills and we'll learn who is the best racer."

Crashman liked what he heard and turned to the viewers. "Well there you have it from Wolverine. Now to check on the race and by the look of it, we got a first fight between the Slag Brothers and Gruesome Twosome using their dragon against a club."

The cavemen challenge the large dragon that brought its elongated head towards them, snarling at the brothers with its razor sharp teeth. But the Slag Brothers weren't afraid as they faced many beasts in both prehistoric and modern times. One of them took the while while the other stood up, brought out his club and swung it hard on it's hard scales, only hit it on the forehead and caused it retreat back into the mini-house before it fully recovered and let out a blast of heated fire to catch him of guard. Do to being covered in hair, he jumped back and forced the Brothers to pull away, giving their opponents the advantage to accelerate.

"Ooh, not a good way for the Slag Brothers. The Gruesome Twesome take the lead and are ahead of them. But wait a minute, what's this?" He noticed the cavemen were up to something as they were right behind them, both pulled out their clubs and bashing them into the road, creating debris of stones each time their clubs smack into the earth. "I'm not sure what they're doing but it looks like they're trying to…wait, I think they're… yes it looks like paddling! They're trying to pick up speed." But it wasn't just that, they were accelerating at a great pace and smacked the boulder into the _Creepy Coupe_ 's rear. Causing it to make a rough bounce by the impact and before the two could react to what was happening, the prehistoric hunters slammed their clubs across it from the left, causing it to spin out of control which allow the two brothers to retake their previous place and ahead of them before they could recover from their dizziness.

"Wow! The Slag Brothers just took them out with a spin! Looks like things are getting hectic and this is just the start of the race!"

* * *

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Stan watches the race at home while his niece and nephew were out doing kid things while he was watching the Wacky Race, a sport between hunters. "Ah, TV, it knows what I want. Come on Slag Brothers, show 'em what ya made of!" Rooting for one of his favourite racers and noticed the _Buzzwagon_ coming up. "Oohohoo, this is gonna be nasty." Rubs his two hands together as the race is getting more intense

"Gruncle Stan! I'm going out with friends to play with sparkly glitter!" Hearing his niece telling him where she was going and doing something… weird and strange if it were Mabel.

"Remember don't eat anything that's not edible! Don't want to explain your parents how you had upset stomach. And watch out for Gideon! That little punk is planning something." Telling her what to do before she ran out, he sometimes wonder from all the weirdness she does, other then her brother being obsessive of the mysteries of the backward town. But he still considers them family, even if they are a bit strange.

* * *

"Time to show these out dated rugs a thing or two of a huntsman, hey Sawtooth?" The beaver nodded, to make certaint hey weren't hit by any passing rocks from the Slag Brothers' stunt early, using his tail to swat them aside to give an easy passing.

"Nice work, pal." Suddenly he heard a honking sound, turned around and saw a car coming up at a great pace. "What the…" Forced to move aside and recognised it as the _Bulletproof Bomb_. "Watch were your going, your pint-size midgets!" Waving their fists at the mobsters.

Rolling the window down as Clyde took a look. "Who you calling Pint-sized?"

"You, that's who!" The lumberjack grinned, brings out his axe, his hand along with the weapon glowed. The mobsters watch as he brought it up and ducked before it swopped across, slicing the upper half of the car. "Guess it ain't axe-proofed. HAHAHAH!" Both the hunter and mobian laughed and drove past them, leaving the mobsters with only the upper half while the other was behind them.

"Gee, boss that was a close one." Dum-Dum said.

Clyde didn't have time for jokes and wanted this car back on track. "Never mind that, you log head, get this thing back together!" Ordered his fellow mobster to use his specialty.

"Da ok!" Dum-Dum eagerly followed his boss' orders, his body illuminated in a greenish aura before he jumped out of the window and slapped his hands to the car, restoring it back to its original state as if it were never been damaged, slide around it as fast as a passing blur until he Jumped back in. "All done!"

"Good work, now to show those clowns who the Ant Hill Mob are made up. Set the guns to full blast, boys." They took their seats as the mini-machine guns rotated out of both sides of the car, along with two sets on the front. Locking on to two targets: The brothers and the Lumberjacks.

"Targets locked and sighted." Danny told him.

"Fill 'em with holes!" The guns blazed away, firing specialized bullets to prevent killing in the race. Using them to stun is another thing as the racers had aura to protect them from harm, but their cars on the other hand. The _Bouldermobile_ was the first to sustain heavy damage as the boulder the brothers were riding was showing cracks by the bullets, its wheels were the first to go and causing it to tumble out of the side.

The _Buzz Wagon_ was made out of wood, so they had to avoid the shower of bullets since there were no trees to replace any damage logs. But when a turn came, they were too late to make a turn, flew out of the track and fell into the river. They coughed up water as it was only a waist deep and soaked, looked up to see the mobsters drove past, following the Gruesome Twosome who just recovered earlier.

"Have a nice swim!" Clyde grins and gave a mocking wave to them.

Ruffcut gritted his teeth. "if I get my hands on you, you little!" While they get the wagon back on track and dry off. The slag Brothers swung their clubs to make a new one with their earth-make semblance to get back on track.

"That was a stunning display, the Ant Hill Mob are ahead and took out two races after an instant recover. The Slag Brothers, Rufus Roughcut and Sawtooth better get back on track to catch up. We'll see hwo the other races are doing right after the break." Crashman announced.

* * *

"Oh my. A little chaotic don't you think?" Pearl pondered after watching the action on their TV.

"No big, they've survived. But that's why they call it the Wacky Races." Amethyst said, enjoyed the part where Dastardly crashed backwards before they even started.

"Yeah, no reason to worry. They wouldn't let anyone get hurt. And those Slag Brothers were cool! Did you say how they made a car made out of rocks? Or the dragon that popped out of the spooky castle-house?" Steven was thrilled to watch it and glad his dad let them watch it as it looked fun.

Pearl only hummed. "They do remind me of some early humans back in Rebellion, but is impossible. But could really use a haircut. What do you think Garnet? Garent?" Looked up at her fellow Gem who just stood there, almost lost in thought.

She turned her gaze at Pearl after hearing her call out her name. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine. But have a feeling something might happen."

* * *

"BAHAHAHAHA! Oh that Roughcut, he was always one to get himself in trouble!." Scotty laughed, found it both thrilling and funny how the first four racers shown in the race to fight one another and the lumberjack hunter to get his butt whooped by small mobsters. He actually respected the two as he knew what it means to be a strong hunter, not really on technology but by instincts. The Slag Brothers were an interesting bunch, existed from the time before the Emperor taught the means of unlocking auras and semblance to the world. The thought that occurred, if somehow Jack were to have survived he could bring him over and see the amazing race. More importantly, his old buddy could help them against the Fallen. Things are getting pretty hairy and need all the help they can get.

Luckily he was recording this and perhaps show his pupil the thing or two about what Hunters can do when she would want to compete in other types of tournaments, this would be the best example for future training. Some of these, she could probably make friends with easily. Gave a chuckle at the thought of her way of making friends is worth seeing.

* * *

Organics; living creatures made up of flesh and blood, but are vulnerable to pain and death, they feel emotions that make them strong, but yet weak and vulnerable in any situation. These emotions make them understand a bit about themselves and others. They bond and create a new generation to pass on what they know for when they will take their place and continue the never-ending cycle.

But to a machine, they feel nothing. A machine that feels no pain, no fear, no anger, happiness, or anything at all, giving them the advantage, they are created, programmed by a simple purpose given to them. If damaged, they can be repaired or upgraded, they can also be used to do things an organic could not do in risk of their own.

A machine with intelligence however is completely different with a mind compared to a sentient being. The ability to think for themselves; capable of adapting, calculate faster then the organic brain and evolve. They could gain the ability to surpass their creators, and that would lead them into fearing their own creations when they began to show signs of rebelling.

"What is the current activity on the planet since the World Race event?" A woman spoke in the shadows, surrounded by mechanical appendages in work as she spoke to the computer. A faint green glow revealed a figure lying on the operation table for the machines to work.

" _SEARCHING…. RESEARCH ON THE WHEEL OF POWER HAD BEEN HALTED BY SCIENTISTS TO HIDE THE ARTIFACT."_

"Tezla must have taken it. Where is it?"

" _IT WAS SECURED IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN AN ATTEMPT TO STUDY IT FOR POTENTIAL USE FOR CLEANER ENERGY AND TO POSSIBLY ELIMINATE THE GRIMM ENTIRELY. HOWEVER, DR. TEZLA, THE HUMAN RESEARCHER WHO DISCOVERED ITS EXISTENCE STOLE IT AFTER A FAILED ATTEMPT TO RETRIEVE IT FROM ORGANICS."_

"Clever Human. They were almost close to opening the realms, and possibly to destroying the Fallen. Where is his current location."

" _UNKNOWN. HIGHWAY 35 HAS BEEN CLEARED. NO TRACES OF DR. TEZLA."_

This did not go well for her, but doesn't mean he can hide forever. "He can't run forever. Tell me, what is the current activities of the organics?"

" _NUMEROUS SIGHTINGS OF LIFEFORMS OF EXTRATERRESTRIAL ORIGINS."_ Several images of alien creatures that captured her interest, but also left her irritated by the recent events. Most of them seem to safe lives and prevent disasters, but hardly important to her.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph. Interesting, they were quit new when we arrived on Galvin Prime. What are these motorcyclists?"

" _MARTIAN MICE, LOCATED FROM THE PLANET MARS UNTIL MANY HAVE BEEN WIPED OUT IN THE WAR AGAINST THE PLUTARKIANS. ONE KNOWN INDIVIDUAL HAS BEEN LOCATED IN CHICAGO. WE HAVE DETECTED THE FOUR OF THEM WITHIN A DESELOTED LOCATION WITH MANY RACERS COMPETING."_ A screen showing her a few racers trying to take each other on, some fighting with their enhanced skills, nothing like this from the World Race, but an opportunity to study their abilities. Known to many as 'Aura' and 'Semblance' as the key to their powers.

"I want this recorded, all battles involving hunters are to be downloaded into the drones' data files, we must be ready for anything that throws at us.

" _IT SHALL BE DOWN."_

Scrolling through the images until she caught something that made her eye scrunched, not by the sparks but the sight of the Crystal Gems. "Gems? Those… walking shards are on this planet?"

" _AFFIRMATIVE. THE GEMS HAVE BEEN HIDING ON THIS PLANET FOR APPROXIMATELY 5,750 STANDARD YEARS AFTER A REBELLION AGAINST THEIR EMPIRE. WE HAVE DISCOVERED A GROWING MASS OF SILICON-BASED LIFEFORMS GROWING WITHIN THE PLANET'S CRUST_." A large dent made on the left side of the table. This was certainly not good news for the woman; she considered them nothing but inorganic parasites that harvest planets, though they do possess potential resource of energy, which may be considered a 'poetic irony' as she hardly considers them alive at all.

"Are there remains of their 'kindergartens'?"

" _CONFIRMED."_

"Excellent. Sent out recon drones to gather any remains of their technology, and if they find a Gem, if it be it active. Eliminate them. I shall deal with Cluster soon." The machines ceased their operation and backed away, the table slowly begin to rise up, folding into a chair for the woman who was lying on it. Through the darkness parts of her body glowed in green light, on her face that split it into 6 parts, her left eye was green like the rest. "What about the other anomalies?"

" _UNKNOWN. TRACES OF TRANSDIMENSIAL ACTIVITIES IN THE PAST SEVERAL MONTHS."_

"We cannot allow anymore intrusions for our plans. We have waited so long for this moment and the organics have begun to inherit the legacy they received." She began to think of a plan to eliminate the threats, the hunters were a major threat as the drivers were, the Grimm could not be controlled so easily and outside parties are stating to take interest in the planet that only she would have. But, that shouldn't be fair if it were just Earth to rule when they have the main prize. There is a whole galaxy out there waiting to be taken.

"Perhaps, we should improvise."

" _WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST, GOLORUM?"_ Turns to a large robotic drone that was built twice her height and frame, all black and green wiring inside.

"We cannot defeat our enemies alone, perhaps a truce with a common ally would prove useful. Perhaps it is time to contact an old… acquaintance"

* * *

 **SO I hope you all enjoyed the 3rd chapter, more to come on other racers of how they are doing. I've giving an intro of a an old hot wheels cartoon I'm certain some of you remember. I thought of the idea and discussed it with Lord Maximus of the Drones and expanded their history then being on Earth, but known the Gems during a war. I would've uploaded it sooner but my birthday came up yesterday ^^, any questions just leave a review or PM me on what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sabotage

" _The race is getting intense! These are much different then your average race."_ Sara compliment after the clips of the race. _"Sort of remind me of the Reality shows, what was that psycho's name who started on the island?"_

"That would be Total Drama, but yeah those challenges Chris made would've been sent to prison for life. I wouldn't be surprise if we find his counterpart in this dimension, hate to imagine what this Chris is up to in this dimension." Bringing up the profile of Chris Mclean and his 'shady' activities during the Total Drama series. "Anyway, those racers sure giving it all to win the race, well those but Dick Dastardly."

" _Can see some of the similarities, but who was he contacting anyway?"_ Something that got her thinking after catching a shot of him, hacking into the security systems to see other shady looking characters until something caught her eye. _"Wait a minute?"_ Showing a video of two men passing food to the Vulture Squadron. _"TOM, does this guy look somewhat familiar?"_

TOM had been wondering he noticed a guy with long orange hair and a goofy looking pair of glasses who was paired up with a greasy looking fella. "Hmm, yeah, try to zoom in a little. Maybe we can scan his physical features."

The computer zoomed in on the target individual and started to scan him, instantly revealing to be Control Freak with a criminal photo of him after his arrest. "Control Freak!" Jumped from his chair and pointed his index finger at the image. "Should've known he round up in this dimension." Never forgotten how he hijacked their computer systems to find someplace to hide, costing them to jump several years ahead and almost destroyed them through travelling a misguided dimensional warp.

" _No doubt the creep is doing one of his little hobbies, I sure like to get back at him somehow. Who knows how long he's been here compared to the time differences."_

"Your right, if he's there then trouble wont be far behind."

* * *

The racers continue on track and try to over take each other with either the help of the elements or their gadgets for other special uses. The road ahead was getting tense as they try to keep a steady grip on the path while ahead of them was Red Max after getting his _Crimson Haybaler_ by propelling the plane/car hybrid in mid-air to over take his opponents and saw the road up ahead. "Hmm, seems to be a split." Taking another jump to find out which path he should take. "One seems to take the caverns, the other goes up ahead. Hah, I'm more of a flyer then a digger." Making the obvious choice and turns to the right which he chosen and spots an elongated bridge up ahead.

"Sir, there's two paths dead ahead, which way should we go?" Meekley asked him for basic ideas on which way to go.

The Sergeant popped his head out of the hatch to think, getting a good view of the roads to take. "Hmm, seems like we'll be expecting multiple choices in this race. Take the underground, we could maybe find a faster route. Private, you have night vision goggles?"

"Have them in case we can't see a thing, serg!"

"Good man! Take us in!" Blast shouted and taking the alternate path into the mouth of the cave.

Meekley spotted a sight above and think it be best to warn his superior before it could hit him. "Sir, I think you take cover for the moment."

Sergeant Blast however, didn't seem too convinced. "I'll make the decisions around here, Private! You just focus on driving us through this-

THUNK!

Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit by a sign that came towards him, with the words written 'caution! Wear protective helmets'. The Sergeant grumbled and tossed the wooden sign out of the way. "Ugghhh, just get us through this damned cave, private." Fortunate to have aura but still feels like he was hearing ringing sounds in his ears.

"Yes, sir!" Continues onwards as he switches the lights on to see better, making sure to watch out for anything within the tunnels before more racers follow them.

"Ooh, looks like Sergeant Blast should've watched where he was going." Brick commented after watching the scene. "So far Red Max as taking another route which will be a surprise for those who take it. We wanted to make the race more challenging for each racer to use their abilities to make it through, while the underground tunnels we carefully constructed." The scene switches back to the racetrack and find other racers following through. "We now see the Slag Brothers and the _Convert-A-Car_ take the tunnel, followed by the _Creepy Coupe_ and also the _._ Meanwhile the _Bulletproof Bomb_ , the _Arkansas Chuggabug_ is catching up to them on the left route." Narrating the events of the racers that drove by as the drones continued to record and spotted more coming up.

Penelope was enjoying herself so far and had no trouble with the racers since they started, but didn't mean they would go easy on her which was what she hoping for to make a challenge. "Looks like I might wanna catch up, but which direction should I take?"

"Hello, Penelope, my dear." Hearing a familiar voice and knew it was none other then Peter Perfect.

"Oh, hello Peter, I see you had your car refitted." Giving her compliments and liked how it looked for speed and appearance.

"Thank you, had to get it fixed up after that certain display." Though he found it embarrassing to have his _Turbo Terrific_ fall to pieces on life broadcast.

Penelope giggled and smiled at him. "Aw, I thought you did great." She found it cute that he sometimes had trouble with his superhuman strength and his honesty, which she liked about him.

"Looks to be a split up ahead."

"In that case I'll take the tunnel, wish you the best." Waves him goodbye and steers her car to the direction.

"Same to you and hope to see you on the other end." Smiles and goes his separate way. When they passed by, something emerged out of the earth and revealed to be Zilly who popped his head out to check for an all clear, pulled out his arm and reach for his scroll. "T-T-Target has gone under-g-g-ground. R-Repeat! Target has t-t-taken underground."

" _Roger."_

* * *

"Ok, target is in the tunnels. Now to start with phase 2 of the operation." Control Freak said and hacked into the security network for his partners to do their thing, searching for the sector the racers are passing. Taking a moment and successfully hacked in with no problem. "We're in!"

"Not bad, newbie. Let's split before someone sees us." Grease Pit told him before he pulled out a remote, zapping them away and appearing right before Limburger and Karbunkle. "Eh, boss we did it."

"Excellent! Things are going as I planned it." Limburger chuckled and rubbed his gloved hands together when he was in a good mood. "Once miss Pitstop is caught in one of our traps, she will give me the information we seek."

Both the goons were curious of what it was that they were to go after Penelope Pitstop since they came to the races. "So, uh, what is it she has that you're after? Apart from the obvious fact of being vastly rich." Control Freak asked him which he thought sounded stupid. Knowing from his previous crimes, catching wealthy individuals was very common in super villain plots.

Limburger looked at one of his goons and smiles softly for giving the right question. "A very perspective question, my dear boy. As you are correct as it isn't the money we are after. Oh no, no, no. For some of you who don't know was that many years ago her mother once took on a job by the Gangsters for a simple treasure hunt, a very ancient and most valuable item that predates human history. It is known as the Jewel of Neptune."

Grease Pit gasped. "The Jewel of Neptune!?"

Both Control Freak and Karbunkle looked at him with a questionable look as if he knew what it is. The mad scientist then asked him about it. "You know what Jewel of Neptune is?"

"Da, I dunno."

"Well the way you gasped we thought you know what it is." Control Freak said to him.

Grease Pit shrugged his shoulders in response to Control Freak. "I thought it sounded dramatic. Say, do you get paid?" He asked the scientist of the question.

 _"IF YOU IDIOTS LET ME CONTINUE WITHOUT FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS!?"_ He shouted from the top of his lungs to get their attention, causing Control Freak to leap into Grease Pit's arms while his legs were shaking. Clearing his throat to calm himself down. "As I was saying, the Jewl of Neptune is an ancient gem, according to legend is said to have been created by a race of elementals, unfortunately I have no idea what purpose but one of my clients is willing to offer a substantial amount of money and support for our operation on Earth for dust, provided we obtain the information of the jewel's location as it has been lost for centuries. Until now."

"So… that means the blondie is the one who knowz it?" Grease Pit asked him.

"Precisely! That's the first intelligent thing that came out of your micro brain this month." Patting him on the back, only to wipe the substance off of his hands while Grease Pit smiled and felt appraised for a compliment.

"Gee, thanks boss. I think?"

"And that's where both Karbunckle and Control Freak come in, he'll hack into their security systems and cause a minor problem. Our goons take down the barriers and drive the Grimm into the area with the help of our drones." Explaining his plan to his fellow low life criminals. "And that's just the beginning, with the potential use of Dust, and these Grimm that have caught the interest of the military. Plutark will have an army of monsters that know no fear of death! Transporting them to unsuspecting worlds we can choose and watch our enemies fall from within! Especially those good for nothing rodents on Mars!" He had long dreamed of a day of ridding the Biker Mice since they started the Liberation of Mars. "And not just Mars, all our enemies will fall to the terrors of the Grimm, even those Gems and the irritating Irken fanatics! I will be hailed as a hero to Plutark!"

"Brilliant oh wise and grand Chedder! I can't think of anything that could go wrong." Kissing up to his boss after hearing the plan.

Limburger stroked his chin and took it as a compliment. Feeling smug by Karbunkle's words. "Yes, I do come up with the best plans." He gloated.

"But uh, won't the Grimm come towards us?" Grease Pit asked him as he was a little worried and scared of the Grimm coming at them.

"Oh not to worry, so long as we are out of their sight, they can't attack what they can't see." Limburger told him, which was a relief to him and everyone to hear.

One of the goons ran up to him. "Sir, the target is in sight. She's taken the cave"

"Excellent! Tell the Vulture Squadron to seal it up. And Control Freak, on my signal you know what to do. And Grease Pit, you go to the caves and make certain to do a little 'accident'." Chuckles sinisterly and tapped his fingers together.

Control Freak grinned and saluted to his boss. "One system crash coming up!" Pulled out his remote control and pushed a button that zapped the group to another location.

Now that one of his henchmen is gone and turned to his scientist for other matters. "Now then Karbunkle, what have you to tell me about the tunnels."

"The drones are in place and ready on your command. Inside the tunnel lies a dormant Deathstalker after I planted a control device on it to avoid killing our own."

"Hmm, and how do you propose that this will work? The Grimm are not the most tamed creatures on Earth, not unless by our clients. It wasn't so easy capturing one of those creatures." Limburger asked him for an answer.

"Oh you will have nothing to fear, your diabolicalness as we will be far from its present location. For it is the racers you should worry about." Snickers evilly, rubbing his gloved hands.

"Ahh, your evil twisted mind always comes to good fortune. A pity the persistent rodents are not here, would have been a pleasant show indeed." He chuckles.

* * *

Dick and Muttley were catching up to the leading racers and passed the racers, bashing one of them aside and getting ahead. "Now we'll wont have to worry about the competition with Limburger handling it, leaving me the innocent bystander. This will be the easiest race to win!"

"Hehehehehehe!" Muttley snickered until they were suddenly engulfed by a huge trail of debris made by the _Buzzwagon_ 's saw wheels. Neither of them could see with so much dust no matter how many times they clear the windows using the windscreen wipers.

"Drat! Those wood chopping fools are making it too hard to see!" Time to play dirty." Decided to use one of the _Mean_ Machine's weapons, selecting a rocket launcher as it emerges from the left side of the vehicle. Getting a clear sight of him through dust of earth, trying to get a clear shot of his target with an active missile. The computer managed to get a lock in on him. "Fire!" About to press the button when the front tires bumped into a rock, causing the vehicle to bounce just before the rocket was fired. Unfortunately due to the narrow moment, the rocket missed the lumberjacks as they turned to the other way, hitting the top of the cave instead. While the _Mean Machine_ drivers drove straight into the cave just before the mouth of the cave collapsed behind them.

Zilly popped his head out and didn't like where this was going. "O-O-OH dear." Hoping his boss makes it out of there in one piece. "B-B-Better ch-ch-check on Klunk on how he's doing." Wasting no time and sprinted off to make certain the traps were all set.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Wacky Races stadium the crew who were in charge of security were monitoring the activities in the area and watching the race for the fun part of the job.

"Oh man, those racers who took the left turn are in for a big surprise." One of them said before took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, the big loop and jump is what they'll do but the cave is gonna be trick- hold up." One of them, a cat mobian saw something in the cave system.

"What's wrong?" Another asked him.

"That can't be right. According to this there's something in the tunnels." Switching the camera to see something and trying to get a fix on the blur. "What is that?"

"Not sure, and we got trouble! A large horde of Grimm have been spotted and heading straight towards us." They gathered to find out where they are precisely and just up ahead to where the racers would reach. "They're heading straight to the race tracks!"

"The electric fences should keep them out, but better play it safe by calling in the Enforcers and hunters in the stadium." One of the security officers said.

" _Oh I don't think so!"_

Everyone turned around to find the source of the voice. "Whose there? This is a restricted area, no one is allowed."

" _Oh don't worry, I got a pass. Right HERE!"_ Without warning the security team were struct by an electrical zap coming from the computer system, unable to react in time as they collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Control Freak who just appeared out of one of the TV screens looked around and saw all the officers knocked out.

Control Freak grins and decided to use one of his jokes. "Gee, you guys having a break while on duty? Talk about putting a SHOCK in your system! AHAHAHAHAH!" Gave himself a sinister laugh until he suddenly realised how corny that sounded. "Wait, that didn't sound right, probably at first by Static."

Wasting no time as he approaches their computers showing all the events and security systems that keep the citizens protected by the Grimm outside, grins and pulled out his remote control to hack into the computers' mainframe, only able to select the section of the fences to shut down. Now that he got it, the super villain was about to do what he enjoys most. "Get ready viewers, cause the entertainment of the Wacky Races, has just taken to the next level." Pushes the button and let the chaos commence.

"To be continued."

* * *

 _RECEIVING TRANSMISSION…_

 _OPENING CHANNEL_

" _Hello…zztttzz… can-ZZZT anyone hear me?"_

" _Do you suppose… hear us…zzzttztz… please friends…!" A female_

" _They need to…ZzzTTZTZZZ."_

" _This is th…PZZZZTTT…we think we PFFFZZZ a way…"_

 _SIGNAL LOST_

"What was that?"

" _I'm not sure, almost as if someone was trying to get to send a broadcast but I'm afraid it's gone for a moment._ " Sara told him.

TOM didn't like what was going on, maybe he was paranoid but this might not be different then the previous events. "See if you can try to scan the signal while I try to find out what's going on Earth. Things seem to be off ever since we got here."

Sara nodded her head to him as she agreed fully with the idea. _"Way ahead of you, I'll try to re-establish communications with them and find out who they are."_

"Let's hope we can do something to help them. While you're at it, I'll keep broadcasting on the events. Best of luck, Sara."

" _You too."_

* * *

 **Ok, apologies for the LONG delay, my fault as I had stuff to do and been doing some bit of relaxing while having the warm sun out to enjoy. Spoke with Lord Maximus of the ideas for the chapter and changed bits of it to avoid spoilers, not wanting to reveal information too much before he does. So I made this a little short, I wanted to upload it so you don't have to worry about waiting to find out. I wanted to try to think of ideas for the tracks and maybe use some from the Hot wheels World Race ideas and Acceleracers.**

 **So now the Grimm are about to be unleashed and now you know who Limburger and his goons are after, will they succeed and will the Biker Mice stop his evil plan? But who is his clients?**

" **And will the loving, handsome, sex god make his appearance in Grimmfa-"**

" **DEADPOOL! What are you doing?! Stop hacking into people's accounts!"**

" **Oh come on! You guys should lighten up! I mean, First Control Freak and then X, when is it gonna be mine? This Grimmfall universe they told me about sounds awesome!"**

" **I can't! The only one to know about it is Max, so take it up with him! Not my place!**

" **Pff, spoilers, come on! The fanboy owes me since I was the one who-"**

" **NOO!" Tackles him to the ground. Dust cloud with fists and feet exchanged, cats, frying pans and chickens flown across the room.**

" **Uh, just end the chapter now! Come back here, you three have been nothing but trouble!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Peddle to the Metal

_Opening Files: A. Nigma Academy_

 _A. Nigma Academy, founded by a military and hunter veteran named Alexander Nigma, moved to Toronto, Canada with his wife into building an academy for students to learn to defend themselves and unlock potential for higher learning. Nothing about his life apart from being the headmaster and a strange creature that became his loyal companion known as the Red Tazelwurm that has guarded and lived in the Academy for over a century, some say he was researching into strange relics of the historical eras that have yet to be uncovered but so far remains a mystery until all traces of his whereabouts suddenly vanished. His wife didn't say anything but mourned for his passing, refused to speak anything else related to his disappearance. It has remained a mystery since then._

 _Today it continues to live on and named after him in honor of his memory and strives to become one of the best and top academies in Canada, but also to reach the ranks of the top six, to be one of the top Academy no matter how long it takes as long as there is need for dedicated huntsmen and heroes alike to face the darknessp and protect the innocent. Someone like Headmaster General Wendall Barrage dedicated to make the Academy one of THE best after he left the Army to run an academy of hunters._

 _However, growing rumors and conspiracies about certain connections to a powerful growing company known as MWF, no one knows about them except for running a business of producing everyday objects across the globe. Few reports from special agents and hired Huntsmen who work trustworthy individuals such as Phil Ken Sebban and Genki Sanban received reports of workers sighted in places of ancient ruins and buying artifacts that predate thousands of years old. Many simply dismiss it by some crazed loonies trying to be noticed, but few who believe it and determine to uncover their true goals._

 _Close Files:_

* * *

"Man, conspiracies about secret organizations, governments hiding something that the public shouldn't know like terrorism, existence of extraterrestrials, assassinations or ancient cults pulling the strings of powerful people in connections in many places. People can easily make things up that's related to actual subjects and they just spread like wildfire through the media. These days, we get so much theories from anywhere on the web it can be hard to tell from fact or fiction. Could even cause some groups to question about others or who to trust if there are evidence to prove one's theory."

 _"Even the most common stories of the Illuminati-like organizations, aliens are hiding and reptile-like beings under disguise and rule over humans. How THAT started I'll never know."_ The AI gave a giggle. _"TOM, I ran an analysis of the strange broadcast and I may have something."_ SARA reported as her holo-image appeared.

"Let's hear it." TOM leaned forward to hear what she found.

 _"First, it's not a local broadcast. It's being transmitted on a wavelength similar to what Moltar used to contact you. It's possibly some sort of dimensional channel."_ SARA began.

"Dimensional? So it's not from this universe." TOM held a hand to his chin.

 _"Yes and it's being played back on a loop but it looks like broadcasting through dimensions corrupted most of it. The next part is where things get interesting."_ SARA continued.

"Oh yeah?"

 _"I scanned wavelength and though its similar to what Moltar used it also has similar coding to what Control Freak used when he took us to this universe. It may be a bit of a hunch but I think the transmission came from Control Freak's universe."_ SARA said, bringing up her scan results showing the registered name 'Dimension C-003' as the point of origin.

"Control Freak's universe? I thought he altered its reality." TOM stood up.

 _"He did but his files suggest that it was returned to normal and split apart from what he created. That universe has been active the last several years."_ SARA brought up recordings of Teen Titans GO. _"While the primary universe seemingly went dark. I think it's been somehow frozen in time or cut off from the rest of the multi-verse as a result of Control Freak's reboot. This transmission may be a sign that its somehow, for a lack of a better word coming back 'online'."_

"That's good news. Maybe we can contact someone there to help deal with the little creep." TOM crossed his arms. "Have you decoded the transmission?"

 _"I have tried and got most of cleared up. It sounds like the Titans may have found a way restore themselves and their universe fully. And there are two more things TOM: One is a chance that we're not the only ones to pick this up. The second is a possibility we're not the only ones to come to this dimension."_

"So like us and Control Freak are not the only ones to show up, wait… didn't he say something about 'others' who broke out of jail?"

" _Very likely. As the old saying, we need to keep our eyes peeled. Who knows who or what could come here and start wrecking havoc on Earth."_ Sounded concerned with such a thought. _"I'll transmit the files to our friends and warn them."_

"Good idea, send information on what you got on him and if you can find some info on any other escaped criminals out there in the multiverse would give us a good chance to prepare for anything since we got here. Meanwhile, I better see how things going at the Race."

* * *

"Looks like Dastardly missed the shot." Ron said while eating popcorn with his naked mole rat Rufus. Kim was next to him watching and wasn't much of a fan of the Wacky Races like her best friend but was entertaining to watch.

"I kinda find it hard to believe they let someone like Dick Dastardly in the race." She wondered how he wasn't in jail, could probably get along with Drakken. Took a mouthful of popcorn when suddenly her Kimunicator rang and pulled it up. "What's the sitch?"

" _Hope I'm not disturbing you guys, just watching the Wacky Racers."_ Wade said after taking a sip of his soda.

"Man is everyone hooked on the race?" She knew that was a stupid question.

" _It is one of the best racing events in the world, along side the tournaments. I'm also rooting for Professor Pending since he's one of my favorite idols in the science community. But that's not what I've been calling, just received a strange transmission that's been broadcasting but suddenly disappeared on me before I could decipher it."_

"Any luck knowing what it was?" She asked him.

" _Not certain, but did got it and sounded like a distress call, unfortunately I have no idea where its from but seems to have been transmitting for some time_." He explained to her. _"But, I know someone who might help out."_

Kim understood and thought it might work. "If they need our help just call us."

"And maybe we could get seats for the show!" Ron exclaimed.

" _T_ _hink maybe I should call give the authorities the heads up. I hacked into their security mainframe and found this."_ A security footage from the race was shown to them, the guards suddenly being shocked and knocked out before an overweight male dressed in a sci fi themed costume from the look of it, who suddenly popped out of the computer screens.

"Who is that?"

"Looks like he came from comic con and how did he do that?" Ron said after seeing what the orange haired villain did.

" _No idea, maybe some sort of semblance or gadget."_ Wade theorised. "B _ut_ _I did recognized him from several reports on theft, robbery and some reports of his description stealing Data files and the police never caught him. So far he calls himself 'Control Freak' by his rant."_ Showing them the image of him using a double beam sword causing damage and grinning to the camera.

"Seems more like a nerd who's watched too much sci fi." She did seem to wonder how they find some villains who are 'unique' in a sense.

"You gotta admit that is one awesome laser sword he's got. But what's the scoop of this guy anyway?" Ron asked him which did seem like a good question for Kim and agreed with him.

" _THAT is where it gets wierder, there's nothing about him. No birth, fingerprints, medical or previous criminal records. It's like he never existed."_ That was strange.

Kim didn't bought it for a sec. "How could this 'Control Freak' have no file? It's not like he could've just walked into our world or appeared out of thin air."

" _Yeah, but I'll find out more and no worries there are heroes and huntsmen present there in case of any emergencies so you can just sit back and relax. Wish I could come over but got stuff to do_. _Especially beat someone from San Fransokyo with robots."_ He closes his kimunicator off and leaving the two to simply shrug and watch the race. But had a point as they can't be everywhere across the globe so least they get some break once in a while.

* * *

The TV screen was acting on with a strange interference during the middle of the race until it was smacked on the side by a hand. "Darn flappen TV, I'm trying to watch the race!" Headmaster General Barrage exclaimed when trying to get the picture fixed.

He was looking through his computer while watching the Wacky Races. Barrage stood out different among normal people, aside from the military uniform from his days before teaching, but was a cyborg with a cybernetic right foot, left hand, a metal neck casing and right eye. Many students who were freshmen were grossed out by his appearance and even the older ones dared not cross his path. Some believe he suffered terrible damage in a battle, or fought a powerful Grimm that cost him half his body.

"Well if your not too busy with that computer Baragge, I feel we might need to inform the new teacher about his ideas of training the students." Standing over his desk Victoria, a fella staff member and considered the voice of reason for the headmaster. She is a beautiful well endowed woman with long flowing red hair and wearing a green shirt and skirt.

"You mean Mr. McLean? Are you out of your mind?" Barrage argued against her. "His ideas and skills of teaching is EXACTLY what this academy needs to push the future huntsmen into shape! These brats need a wake up call that the world isn't all that peace and lovey-dovey! They need to be strong. Firm. And fear nothing in the face of death. Not even a Grimm or worse."

She put her hands on her hips and knew he wasn't going to budge when made up his mind. "Be that as it may, but we should spare the freshmen students until they learn to control their aura and semblance for his way of teaching. In the mean time I have to check on the other projects."

She makes a leave from his office and when she did he resumes watching the race. "Come on Blast! Show them what you made off! Fire! Fire!"

* * *

Red max was picking up speed and knew he took the right choice since the underground tunnels would've limited his abilities, his plane/car hybrid using wind dust for acceleration and flight provided a major advantage for his racing vehicle. Spotting the _Arkansas Chuggabug_ and the _Bulletproof Bomb_ catching up to him. "Ah, the infamous Ant Hill Mob, no doubt they be a threat, every part of that car is a weapon so best keep my distance from it. Hmm, haven't seen anything from the hillbillies but best keep a careful eye on them." If there's one thing he knows is never underestimate a foe, this race is not like any other sports for ordinary racers. Able to see something up ahead and looked like… a giant loop that stood 60 meters high.

"Boss, looks a loop dead ahead, a big one!" One of Clyde's boys gave him the heads up.

"Looks like they made it more challenging then the previous races. Alright you clogs, we gotta pass that loop without falling." Clyde instructed them.

"Duh, gee how do we do that?"

"Using my semblance, Dum Dum, you dum dum!" Clyde narrowed his

Danny spoke up now catching on to what he planned. "Oh I get it, with your ability we cold accelerate when at the right moment?"

Clyde nodded. "You got in in one! Now let's focus on the two racers with us on the track, focus on slowing them down for us to take the lead."

"Gotcha boss!"

Meanwhile the _Chuggabug_ was catching up to them with Luke steering with his feet and eyes closed, as usual while Blubber was going frantic at the sight of the loop and tries to warn his partner. Shaking his shoulders to get his attention.

"Gosh darn it, can't you see I'm sleeping?" Luke snores and brushes his paws off but keeps stiring him until he was half awake. "What is it?"

The Mobian pointed his finger at the two cars and the big loop they were coming towards.

"Huh? That's some crazy road they have, and looks like its just them two? Heck, time to show them how we run things in the Wildlands! Blubber, fetch me ol' Lila!"

The bear nodded his head and reached into the storage underneath them to pull out an object that began to unfold by three pieces, making it into a shotgun and attached it to the front of the car. They pulled the breaks and the tries screeched against the roads to slow it down. "Time for you to shin, Lila. She never failed me before. However instead of using one eye, he had his eyes closed. Blubber stood out of the vehicle and began working on the engine by checking on the fire dust and piling the amount needed for it. You get the engine build up until I give the signal. Just gotta time it right."

The mobsters passed the wildland hillbillies, taking notice of them stopping.

"Say, what made them stop?" Willy asked.

"Duh, mayb they had a flat tire?" Dum Dum thought.

"I'm more worried about the loop." Danny pointed out. But Clyde was more at thought of the way that racer held up his gun as if he was going for a shot, but they were too far away and the Red Max's plane-or car would just take flight. No way for someone using a plain looking shotgun at this distance… Unless.

"MOVE THOSE FEET NOW!"

They looked at him all of a sudden as he barked an order.

"What? Why?"

Not knowing who asked him but didn't matter. "If I know it, he's gotta do something so put your feet down and hold on!" They didn't argue and instantly took their places, holding on to each other by the shoulders to connect with their boss. His body began to illuminate and transferred it to his gang touching him. Their feet reached through the floor with the mechanism designed for them and instantly began peddling, increasing the car's speed.

Lazy Luke grinned with a pipe in his mouth, feeling everything in range and picturing the landscape in his mind through vibrations and the distance echoes of objects. Knowing the distance and pulled the trigger once he had his target in sight. "Gotch ya."

 ** _BANG!_**

The bullet was shot, charged by the force from his gun and flew straight towards its target. Heading towards the _Bulletproof Bomb_ shot through the rear window, and didn't even stop. They didn't dare stop but were fortunate it missed them. But it didn't stop and was really aiming towards the left wing of the _Crimson Haybaler,_ causing it to wobble and loose its stability, forced the pilot to try and land it down safely with a damaged wing.

Red Max pulled his goggles out after shutting down the engines and saw the damage done to the wing, flabbergasted and confused of how that happened. He witnesses a passing bright blur that passed by him and towards the great loop.

Lazy Luke and Blubber cheered. "WHOOooWEEE! I still got it! EH HAAA! You saw how I spooked them?" Blubber nodded ecstatically at his human partner. "Now get that engine fired up before they recover!"

He was ahead of Luke and poured the amount of fire dust to give them a boost and hopped on before it began to rumble and puffed out steam. The _Arkansas Chuggabug_ made a powerful boost, leaving behind a trail of fire after the first few years until it passed Max and making their way to the loop, with the acceleration of their dust, it would make a good pass. The terrified bear didn't dare look and closed his eyes for fear of falling, but much to his relief that they did so.

The pilot started to get on fixing the wing and get back into the race as soon as possible. "Such a clean shot, those country fellas sure know how to shoot. Now to get you fixed for flying again."

While repairing the wing, Peter Perfect comes along and noticed Red Max out of his vehicle, so he decided to stop and see if things were well. "Hello there, anything the matter with your car?"

Max turned around and sees Peter stopped by. "Just a minor damage to fix, nothing to worry as she just needs a new wing which I cam prepared. Should watch for those country folks, almost had me then." Politely declines the offer but was grateful of his generosity. Detaches the wing section and replace it with a new one that made it good as new.

"You mean the one with the bear?" Peter asked him as he got back into his seat.

"That's the one, even almost had the mobsters."

Peter did knew from the start that all the racers were not just ordinary folk and knew little of some of their abilities, knows for a fact that the professor would have many tricks up his sleeves and the people who live in the Wildlands would be anything but backwards as it was a lawless land.

Studying the size of the loop and noticing the road leading into the forest which would make a challenge for him, preparing to build up speed of his _Turbo Terrific_ to time it right to pass through. The two drove back and made a U-turn once they were in a good distance for acceleration and dare not stop once they're on it. The engines in the _Turbo_ began to boost and released a stream of light from the back backwheels as it zooms over with ease, the _Crimson Haybaler_ with it's wind dust and high powered engines gave an extra boost without the wheels ever touching the surface but a few inches away, landed smoothly once it came to the other end and the two began to try out maneuver each other before catching up to the other two ahead.

* * *

"And we just witnessed a SPECTACULAR moment here folks, this loop was designed to test their abilities and how they would pass it with the right amount of speed and timing to get it right. Let's go back to what happened." Brick narrated, rewinding the video back to the even that just happened and put it in slow motion. "Lazy Luke just made a clear shot, with BOTH his eyes closed which was odd until we saw it go STRAIGHT through the _Bulletproof Bomb_ and hit the left wing section of the _Crimson Haybaler_ , causing it to loose its balance and force to stop at the tracks before it could reach the great loop!" The video shows the event as the Ant Hill Mob continued onwards and accelerated.

"Seems we just witness the Ant Hill Mob using another semblance that allowed them to pass through, I tell ya this is an exciting moment and also seems Red Max is back in the race. Peter Perfect had stopped to check, true to show that not everyone is in it for the competition." Brck said after seeing the two racers pull off their stunts. "Now that they're passed the loop they'll no doubt head towards the forest sector, but best check on the others who took on the underground tunnels. We'll be right back after the break."

* * *

"I wager um, 2 weeks of dishes for the little hairy dudes to finish first." Valhallen placed a note of the written wager on the table. "Couldn't decide on the rag dudes or the mob gang, but watching them build that car from a rock, they know how to rock!"

"Nah man, your trippin! Cooking on 4 days on the Lumberjacks, they know how to slice and dice." Capital G said and bid his wager while watching the race. "And maybe 3 weeks on garbage duty."

"Krunk no good with garbage, Krunk makes more messy then clean." The hero known as the Infraggable Krunk muttered. A large muscled male with purple skin and hair, wearing only a pair of green torn pants.

"Oh you boys and bets. I'm putting mine on Pitstop to support her for the cleaning for the 3 weeks." Miss Spell smiles and was more in favour of seeing the blonde racer reach the finish line. Dressed up as a witch in pink and wears a large witch's hat.

"What in Sam hill is going on here!?" They turned around to find Major Glory enter the room and gave a hard gaze at them at the group who were in the room by the TV. Puts his fists on his hips and decided to give a lecture. "Gambling? You should know better then-"

"Chill out bro, we're only betting on who would get the most chores if they loose, not using money." Valhallen brought his hands up to explain to him.

"Yeah, man, gotta sought out who's doing what." Capital G said. "Why not tag along for the fun."

"Are you suggesting that I, Major Glory that represents the Liberty, Freedom and Justice? The spirit of the American Way against the forces of evil!?" Questioning the heroes as he raises his voice as if offended. "Sure why not." Now suddenly calm and smiled softly, much to everyone's relief. "We could certainly need this place cleaned up to represent ourselves as true heroes to the world. I shall also wager the garbage duties for the month on Peter Perfect! And what about you Krunk?"

Krunk blinked his eyes as everyone turned to him. "Kunk puts laundry clothes on Penelope!" Krunk proclaimed. "She nice and pretty car."

"Aw, so nice to see someone supportive." Miss Spell smiles at him.

Major Glory stroked his chin. "Hmm, very well, but what are you wagering in?"

Krunk gave a wide grin. "Wash Krunk's last laundry!" All of the male heroes felt their colors drained away and shuddered by the thought, they know how much his clothes stink and hardly being washed.

Miss Spell couldn't help but giggled and love to see that. Valhallen leans toward Major Glory to whisper. "I really, REALLY hope one of us wins."

"So do I, its as difficult as teaching him self-control and to take baths." Turns to the TV to start rooting. "Come on Peter Perfect, you got this in the bag!"

* * *

What many were unaware of is a large number of Grimm of many types coming towards the race tracks, being driving by flying drones shooting lasers close to them to reach the direction until they sense the presence of emotions. The only thing keeping them out were the towering fences designed to generate a barrier strong enough to keep them out and protect the area, also designed to protect small communities close to Grimm territories be feel much safer for long periods of time. But they soon learn one of the fences was shut down, allowing the first group to climb over and the large ones such as the Deathstalkers and King Taijiti to try bring it down with their large size to build a path through. The flyers made it easy by flying over it.

Limburger planned to make it a disaster by shutting down most of the fences for the Grimm to pass through without trouble, and by the time the shields are fixed it be too late with a large number of the beasts to run into a rampage.

* * *

The Biker Mice were watching the race and seeing them challenge each other, eager to see who will reach the finish line first. They were amazed what they just with the _Chuggabug_ suddenly pulled over. Modo stood up and raised his robotic fist in the air as some of the crowd cheered and rooted for them after they just witnessed the racers successfully drove through the huge 40m loop with their abilities and not get damaged. "Oh yeah! See that's what I'm talking about, look at the dudes rolling!"

Vinnie was impressed after the stunt. "WHEW! Talk about a good shot!"

"Yeah, hate to be one on his hit list." Charley chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

Vinnie drinks his called Appleslat, unaware she was grossed out by it. He noticed her looking at him from the bottle. "Something you like, sweetheart?" Wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, just don't get how you can drink that stuff."

The white furred mice shrugged his shoulders. "Hey they say it's the splattiest and not bad with apple flavor." He resumes taking another drink.

"Gotta say that was impressive, some ideas we should learn to enhance our abilities." Throttle suggested, he had learned the natives on Earth had used Semblance and thought if the Mice could learn to harness the power, it could help many of his people to protect their world.

"Man, I sooo wanna compete in the next event! Just think of showing the ladies what this mouse can do." Vinnie flexes his muscles and picturing the fans loving him.

Charley rolled her eyes and smirked at his fantasy. "Oh brother." Watching from the table and enjoy the show, least the Biker Mice were having a good time and no Limburger trouble out here, but still, doesn't mean he ain't up to no good.

"Well if it isn't Irons, fancy finding you out here. Still working on that old garage shop?"

Charley blinked her eyes and turned around to see a large fella standing over her. Only a few people ever knew her nickname and couldn't believe who it is. "Tork? Tork Maddox is that you?!"

Turk had dark skin and black spikey hair, very big and muscular, green eyes, wearing a red shirt with a tire tread on his shoulder and a pair of gold earrings on his right ear. Wears a pair of camouflage pants and heavy boots, black finger-less gloves and has the Metal Maniac emblem on his left shoulder. Gave a grin and hoisted her up in his strong arms, making her yelp in surprise but the two laughed. "Long time no see! Looking good."

"Yeah and who says the _Last Chance_ is still standing. And doubt my uncle would appreciate you say that." She grins and gave a light punch to his chest. The Mice were confused and wondered who he was as obvious to the way they acted, they must be good friends.

"Say, Charley girl, care to fill us in on your… friend." Vinnie gave a careful look at him and was obviously being protective of her. Especially recognizing the tattoo he had from a Faunus they almost had a fight with.

Charley rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Oh cool it, Vin, this is an old friend of mine since we were teens. This is Tork Maddox, Tork, these are the Biker Mice I've been telling you about. He happens to be the leader of the Metal Maniacs."

This was a surprise to them but now understanding by her mentioned about knowing some guys who were members of the group.

Tork nodded and approached them with caution but understandable until he reached his hand out to Throttle. "Nice to meet ya, heard a lot of things you've been doing in Chicago. Any friend of Irons is a friend of mine."

Throttle felt no bad vibes coming from this man, unlike the other guy they met. Accepted his hand and shook it. "Good to know, hope she told you about the good things about us."

"You mean trashing old fish guts' building and plans? Oh yeah." Tork chuckled but then his smile dropped and sighed "Heard, you run into Wylde, sorry about him. Just a rookie and he sometimes gets on edge, but he'll get out of the habit someday."

"Yeah, can tell he needs to chill out." Modo said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, you guys had a history?"

"Yeah, years ago we were trained to be huntsmen and huntress as well as mechanics. Had common interest in vehicles and combining weapons with them. Heres a photo of us back in the day." Tork pulls out a photo that showed himself and Charley they recognized but the two were unfamiliar. One on Charley's left was an old guy in his 60s, having long grey hair and a beard, wearing a red bandana with a shirt under a worn black vest. Along with a pair of jeans, boots and a black wrist band on his left wrist. The next who who had his arm over Tork was a large fella, not muscular but big, has short spike blonde hair and a small bearded chin, light tanned skin and wearing a white t-shirt with a number 12 on the left side of his chest and red vest with torn edges of where the sleeves should be. He has a flaming belt buckle with a pair of jeans, boots and a chain hooked around the belt.

They can see the group were all smiles, Charley had her arms crossed and stood in the middle with the old man having his hand over her shoulder as he gave a confident smile and support, the blonde haired fella held up a Rock on hand gesture and Tork beside him. They took a group photo behind a car for the poses.

"Whoa, talk about a big fella." Throttle murmured.

Charley didn't mind and chuckled. "Yeah, a little warning, Coop has a bottomless stomach. Even likes the old man's food. That's him next to Tork and the old fella happens to be my uncle and our mentor, Jacob." Pointed her finger to him. "My dad thought he was best suited to train us and send us three to be top mechanics and hunters."

Tork grins. "I remember the days he took us to the wildlands to test our limits, how to custom build weapons and be open minded, and work together. But that's how things work in Motorcity."

"Motorcity?!"

"Do you mean THE Motorcity?"

"The El Dorado for motor vehicles? And you were trained there?!"

Both the humans looked at the mice in surprise by their sudden outburst. Tork looked at the auburn haired mechanic "You never told them you been to Motorcity?"

Charley sighed and knew they figure out sooner or later. "You should've seen the way they reacted when I brought them here. They're like kids in a candy store."

Vinnie couldn't keep the excitement any longer. "Oh man we _SOOO_ gotta make plans to see the place, I heard there are extreme and dangerous tracks that only the best could drive!"

Modo grabbed him by the shoulder to keep him from jumping and drawing a little crowd. "Easy little bro, your not the only Mice and not while the Big Cheese is in town."

"He's right, much as I wanna go there, we gotta protect Chicago from Limburger and his goons." Throttle was reluctant but knew they had priorities of protecting people from getting hurt, and stop the Plutarkians from taking Earth's resources.

Charley had thought that might cheer him up a little. "Look, if it makes you any better and not fighting bad guys, we'll take a trip to Motocity for the weekend."

This made the Martian mice jump up in joy and gave each other high fives.

Charley groaned and face palmed. "Ugh, somehow I feel I might regret this."

Tork laughed at her response. Suddenly the alarms went off all over the place catching everyone by surprise.

"What's going on?" Modo was confused until they all saw a large Nevermore soaring through the air, causing the crowd to stir and panic.

"Trouble." Throttle muttered. "Let's get our bikes bros and see what we can do."

* * *

Within the underground tunnels the racers found it dark and dim lights that help navigate the network, along with sensors to help see, but they were unaware of the crooks in position create a disaster. A trio of construction workers with their gear took cover in one of the tunnels from the drones present.

Grease Pit approached the three after they were working. "Everything set, boyz?"

The leader of the group who held a wrench gave a sinister grin. "Oh yeah, with one little 'help' the roof will collapse to trap the blonde where we have her."

"Great, now you boyz wait until I give the word and Mr. Limburger will be so happy. Just glad to not be near that big scorpion thingy, bugs give me the creeps."

The one holding the chain to the wrecking ball snickered. "Good thing we covered that Deathstalker up in dirt for a little surprise for them."

"Now lets hope that Control Freak gets his part done and we makes a run for it." Not wanting to be over run by Grimm. Suddenly they hear a faint sound of tires running, he pulled out a pair of binoculars to find out who it is, from a distance it was the _Compact Pussycat,_ much to his luck that she must've picked the one they set up. "Quick! Get ready!"

They immediately took cover and wait for the signal to spring the trap, however she was not the only one.

* * *

"Curse that stupid lumberjack! We're in the tunnels instead of taking the left like we should have." After finding themselves in the tunnel and the entrance collapsed by his miss fire, Dastardly had no choice but to drive through the tunnels but there were several choices only one of them was the quickest, but didn't mean he can't cheat his way out.

"Ah, seems we have a first target, Penelope Pitstop." Snickers and found his first target, unaware they were heading towards Greas Pit and the Wrecking Crew with their trap set.

Penelope had her goggles on to see through using night vision to see. "Hmm, maybe I should've taken the left considering I'm at a little disadvantage." She spotted someone coming up behind her and recognized the car belonging to Dastardly. "My they must've picked this path too." No doubt he would try to force her to clear the path for him to take the lead. However she was not helpless.

"Ready Muttley?" He asked his companion who nodded. "Now to charge in with our drill and… what this?" The pink car was suddenly engulfed by a pink smoke, making it difficult to tell where she is. "I can't get a lock on her!"

"Uh-oh!"

"What?" He turned to the Mobian who saw it was coming towards them, learning it too late as they were in the cloud.

"I can't see!" Suddenly they started coughing and couldn't see anything. This pink smoke was some sort of perfume-like substance, and found its way in their vehicle. "This must… be her… semblance!" He began to loose focus and collapsed, snoring as it put him into a sleep.

Muttley covered his nose using a cloth from being affected now able to see without trouble and took the steering wheel. Driving the _Mean Machine_ , accelerating the thrusters to overtake her by driving around the tunnel in a loop. Gave a snicker and waved her 'goodbye'. The leaders of the Vulture Squadron seem to have successfully taken the lead and believe nothing else could go wrong.

"There's a pink smoke!" One of the goons reported.

"Guh, now do it!" With the order cleared the Wrecking Crew used their gear to drill and bash the walls into the weakest points after weakening the section of the tunnel. The rooftop began to crumble and large rocks fell. The pink smoke slip through before the debris collapsed, they couldn't see anything but cough and felt a little half awake until a loud crash sound broke them out of a trance.

Grease Pit snapped out of it and shook his head in confusion. "Huh, wha, where eh-hey! It worked! Oh boy oh boy! Mr. Limburger will be so pleased that I caught Penelope Pitstop. Now get this stuff out of the way." Waving his hand through the pink substance to see better.

"Oh really? There's just one little thing you might have missed, my friend." Someone said but he didn't see who until it was starting to slowly clear up.

"Really? Whaz that?" He asked until suddenly, he was face to face with a very stern Dick Dastardly who pushed his nose up against his after leaning out of the half buried _Mean Machine._

"You got the WRONG car! You dunderhead!" He exclaimed and wasn't happy of falling into a trap that he didn't make. Dick raised his fist and clobbered the surprised Grease Pit on the head. Causing him to loose his footing and started seeing stars in his eyes. This was not going as they had planned.

Muttley couldn't help but found it amusing and snickered. "Hehehehehehe!"

* * *

Control Freak watched from the TV screen while he managed to hack into the computers and now witnessing a number of Grimm outside. Made a whistling noise just by seeing a number of them outside, waiting to unleash their monstrous fury. And he just had to type in a few buttons. "How's things in the underworld? This reality is so awesome despite having Grimm like in Remnant."

 **Space-Crow:** _NOT BAD, JUST LIKE YOU SAID THIS PLACE IS THE PERFECT HIDING SPOT AFTER THE BREAKOUT. WATCHING THE RACE NOW._

 **X:** _MY MONEY IS ON WHO EVER THE WRITER MAKES THE WINNER. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN A SPIN-OFF!_

 **Space-Crow:** _YEAH. SURE IT IS (**_

Control Freak knew the guy back in prison and ranting about something about them being made by nerds from the 'real' world, either he was loopy or the travels of multiverse got to his brain. But considering his time travelling through the many realities, it's hard to tell what's real and not. Typing away. "During my time here, I recognized many from previous verses we been to."

 **Space-Crow:** _YEAH, AND ONE OF THEM I SEEM TO NOTICED LOOKED LIKE A GUNDAM._

Revealing a picture of a machine fighting a group of Grimm.

 **X:** _DRAGON'S RISING HE'S FROM! AND ALSO AN OMNIMON!_

Control Freak blinked and typed back. "Really?! Where!" He received an image of one. "No way! How people from different dimensions are there? The boss behind the plans might have some problems."

 **Merc-Mouth:** _SSSHHH! BE VEWY VEWY QUIET! WE CAN'T REVEAL THE FANS WHO IT IS THAT'S BEHIND THE PLOT TWIST. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE MAIN SERIES!_

 **Space-Crow:** DEADPOOL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

 **Merc-Mouth:** _COOL YOUR FEATHERS, I CAME BY AND SAY 'HELLO' AND ALSO TO REMIND CONTROL FREAK OF THE END OF THE DEAL FOR HELPING BREAK OUT OF PRISON._

Control Freak typed back. "Yeah, I got the list you wanted. I transferred them the other day. Especially the taco coupons you asked."

 **Merc-Mouth:** _SWEET! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN. AND WATCH OUT FOR SOMEONE AFTER YOU IF YOU SAW THROUGH THE SCRAMBLED MESSAGE! SEE YA GOTTA HAVE WORDS WITH THE FANBOYS AND TALK ABOUT MAKING A WIKI AND BRING ME TO GRIMMFALL TO KILL SOME GRIMM AND BAD GUYS!_

Shows a picture of himself taking a selfie being tied up with one arm free and hung upside down with lots of dynamite below.

 **Master of Media:** _FIRST!_

 **SPACE-CROW:** _HAHA! THIS WILL GET SO MANY LIKES._

 **X:** LMAO! BEST GET THIS STORY MOVING, THE FANS WILL BE WANTING TO SEE THE REST OF THE ACTION. SEE YA ON THE FUNNY PAPERS DEADPOOL!

 **Space-Crow:** _WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? MAYBE IT WAS THAT STRANGE BROADCAST THAT JUST APPEARED ON OUR SCREENS. YOU SAW IT?_

Control Freak was also confused and remembered what he saw but didn't know what it was with so much static to make it. "Hey, yeah I remember, not certain who. But more concerned of that robot I had a run in that brought me here. Unless that's his doing." Still, there was this unearthing feeling when he received the strange transmission… strangely familiar.

 **X: could be… :P**

 **Space-Crow:** _COULD BE, WHO KNOWS WHERE HE'S HIDING._

 **X:** _AND YOU MIGHT WANNA WATCH YOUR BACKS, OLD FACES WILL APPEAR AND BIRDS WITH EYES. HOPE TO SEE YA BUD!_

With that ended Control Freak saw the Grimm and ready to watch the fireworks as he shuts a section of the field down for them to pass. Suddenly received a phone-call on his phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" Pulled out a soda and drinks it, but suddenly his eyes widen and spat the drink out. His face paled and had a very nervous and panicking look on his face. "SIR! I-I-I mean, Mr. S! No wait, yes, so… good to hear from you." Listens to the phone of the conversation. "Yes, everything's going as planned just like you said. Mr. Limburger has everyone in place and I'm about to bring the wall down for the horde."

Another pause on his side of the conversation until he responded. "Yah ha, yeah I'll send the data to you. Will send the message to him ASAP. Control Freak out." Cuts the line and gets back to work. "Man, what that dude has in store better worth the payment." But decided to make his monologue of his background.

"I remember years ago, that I was just a normal weak villain compared to the Titans. But travelling through the multiverse, learning various skills and enhanced new abilities! My world may be no more. But here, I begin anew chapter as the new improved Control Freak!" Activated his twin saber, flipping it with new skills and making dynamic poses, he made a jump back into the screen and left the room before anyone could figure out what happened to the guards only to find the controls have been fried and the Grimm and coming.


	6. Chapter 6: Stink of Fish

High above the skies of the Darklands, the Grimm roamed the area as their home and the new born begin to crawl out of the pits of black ooze. A large black vessel suddenly warped into existence and made a rough landing to the scorched-like terrain, drawing the attention of the Grimm as the flyers swarm in to sense anything that pose a threat. However it showed signs of wear, and severe damage for the moment.

A blacked cloaked figure stood out, along with an army of purpled robed creatures with red hoods, inner garments and light armour, they wore more metal under the clothing with the red glowing eyes. In place of their arms were weapons such as large blades and maces as they stand ready to fight the creatures that approach them.

"Stand down, boys. They probably just startled when we crashed neighbourhood." The cloaked figure spoke with a female voice. She pulled her hood down to reveal her skin all black, her eyes lacked purples and had dark blue/purple hair. Beneath her cloak were ultra-violet lights and her right arm had a metallic hand. Smiles coyly as a Nevermore approaches her, not showing any signs of fear with its beak could take her whole body in one go.

The Grimm studied her, sensing anything about her when it suddenly took a step back and bowed before her. Much to her delight and gave it a pet on its head. "That's right baby, momma's back from her long trip."

"I see you're back in one piece, Black Velvet." She turned to the source of the voice and to her irritation. The Grimm cleared a path for a Fallen to step through, as it was none off then the General Reginald Peter Skarr. He crossed his arms and didn't look pleased to see her. "Though I could say the same for the ship. Had a little accident?"

"And you're still the irritating grouch before I left on my mission, Skarr. That human's experiment was a success but the core to the ship we built was damaged, no thanks to some meddlesome Mobians I ran into." White outlins of veins took form through the dark skin on her face.

Skarr narrowed his eyes at her, she maybe a powerful and skilled Fallen, but developed a grudge towards her as one of the favoured Fallen of Sammael for her abilities and skills in technology. Black Velvet was chosen to travel and find out the dimensions of their choosing for their main plans, using a scavanged ship they built and her skills of creating cyborgs with dark essence to control. The two stared at each other in a stand off, thinking of who would make the first move and ready for a fight. "Much as I love to catch up, but I got to deliver Sammael the things I brought back from my long trip and I'm certain he'll love the results of my work. Besides, looks as though you had a rough time. Run into some trouble?"

Gritting his teeth by her taunt and clenched his fists of the humiliating defeat he had from the so-called " _Grimm Slayer"_ as everyone had been calling him. Since the battle he swore never to let it happen again.

"Never you mind that. Just go and report to Sammael at once." He ordered, received a mocking salute from her, causing him more irritation as she leaves with a group of her shadowborgs and extra guests following her. When she left, he turned to the downed ship.

"Oh, sometimes I wonder if there's another me out there that ever had to deal with such nonsense as I do." He mumbled to himself. "And can someone please try to clean this mess up?"

* * *

In GrimmFall, Mayor Phil was just having a nice relaxing drink of his coffee, would've considered going out for lunch but so much work to do. Groaning in annoyance of the amount of paperwork to do, he would rather just sit back at home to watch some movies, maybe the Wacky Races that's been going on. Sighs and feels so much work to do with the things to sort out like criminals and rogues running about in one of the major cities in the globe. "Sometimes I miss the good ol'days."

On the computer screen, he was suddenly receiving an incoming transmission. "Hmm? A call?" It didn't say but a private channel, and only someone he knew considered trust worthy had private chats. Clicking the 'accept' and the screen revealed a humanoid-computer sprite that gave a cheerful smile at him.

" _Hey there Phil! Long time no see! It's me Sara from the_ Absolution. _"_ This gotten the mayor's attention and remembered her very well, only a short awhile ago that he received a call from DexLabs about a break in of the meteorite from being stolen, decided to meet this 'person' only to learn he was in fact a robot from outta space, but also from another dimension and came to them helping the repairs of his ship.

"Sara is it? Surprise to receive a call form you so sudden, how goes the things up in space with you and TOM?"

" _Things are not so bad. Just watching the Wacky Races and enjoying it and continue to broadcast it to our viewers."_ Sara said in a cheerful tone.

The mayor gave a soft chuckle and should've known they would be watching the popular race. "Sounds much more fun then signing papers and politic here. But, that's the price of bring the mayor. However, I feel this isn't just a stop by and a 'hello' isn't it." He had a feeling they wouldn't call unless it was something important.

" _You're right there, by any chance do you remember the interesting character Control Freak?"_

He looked at the AI with an arched eyebrow and seems to remember the name from TOM's story. "You mean the one who hijacked your ship and round up here? What about him?"

" _Let's just say we actually found the little creep."_ She brought up a video from the security footage from the stadium with Control Freak next to Grease Pit _"This is the recent footage I found when we were watching the race."_

The mayor took a moment to study this young man. "So this is the crook? Come to think of it we had reports of his description from several sightings. And I also happen to know the big fellow with him."

" _Seems the escaped convict is making himself at home here. Whose the other guy?"_

"He's called 'Grease Pit', a low life criminal who took on the job as the enforcer of a man named Laurence Limburger. Sending you the files about him and feel you'll find he ain't what he is." He remembered meeting the man in Chicago and had a… strong odor since he first met him. Even Callie didn't like him and said something about him having the scent of fish, which sounded odd until they learnt he isn't who he claimed to be.

Sara looked through the files and learnt there is an alien race known as the Plutarkians wanting to mine Earth's resources, infiltrating major cities and damaging the natural environment over the process. Not liking the idea of them interested in the Dust, but what she learnt was that a small group of rebels called Biker Mice have been defending Chicago from him since they arrived and from Mars which had once been fertile before it was almost stripped barren for the natives.

" _Wow, so there is life on Mars and there are alien mice? You learn something new everyday."_

"Since we found out about his identity, we've been trying to find a way to arrest him and others hiding across the globe, we believe he may have connections to organizations… like the Satyra."

" _Been keeping up the events, those terrorists had been lying low for awhile and that can't be a good sign."_ This didn't sit well to him and knew Sara had been researching about the Satyra since they arrived, believing in rights of Faunus and non-human species to have equal rights, but in a more neo-nazi thing for their violent acts towards humans and only making things worse between both sides. So far no one knows the identity of the leader and founder of the terrorist group, not even their best agents could find out who the mysterious leader is.

"But for Limburger he's been getting new friends who I don't like, the bright side is some like the Biker Mice I've heard about are keeping him busy. Love to have his oversize keister locked behind bars for his crimes and others involved." Thinking of seeing that come to reality would make things better for him.

Callie barged into the room, all panicked and gasping for air, files drifting everywhere on the floor after she pushed someone aside. "Mayor Kibbon we got a reports of Grimm breaching the barriers from the race!"

Receiving the bad news, it didn't take long for him to know exactly what's going on if she brought the news about a Grimm attack. Now seeing footages of the damned monsters making an entrance through the newly made hole. _"This is Brick Crashman speaking to you live in an emergency broadcast of witnessing a horde of Grimm pouring into the race tracks, fortunately we see none of the racers nearby but pray they make it through. Ann, can you tell me what's happening at the stadium?"_

A cat mobian appeared holding up a mic, wearing a green coat and skirt with a yellow-buttoned shirt, neck-length brown hair with pink earrings and pearl necklace. _"This is Ann Gora, I'm reporting live at the Wacky Race stadium as we are being evacuated. I'm unable to find out what caused the barriers to fail but at the moment we have bigger problems."_ Taking a closer look of a Nevermore from a distance soaring through the air as it was tacking a few hunters.

"Damn, I didn't think something like this could happen so soon. Has there been an evacuation?"

The Deputy Mayor nodded her head after feeling a little calm. "Yes, its already gathering forces to take out the Grimm but there are so many but with hunters present it would be a little easier." She explained which was reassuring until they send back up to take care of the rest while getting the civilians out of danger. "It doesn't make sense how there could be so many towards the race. This was suppose to have the top security and large number of huntsmen in the area."

"Unless someone from the inside did it, doubt this is the work of the Satyra or the Fallen. No way they would just do this without a reason and start an open battle over a race." Phil replied, looking at the video taking from the satellite.

"I should call some help." Callie suggested and thinking the Swat Kats could help.

"You do that, feel like perhaps we might need the extra hand in case." Walks around his desk to help her clean up the mess, but one of the photos he picked up looked somewhat like a black/green car, and large humanoid robots which was odd to him of what this was.

"Something about these?"

"Oh, those were from the footages found from our satellites I was going to give. I figured you be up to date about these events." She explained, showing him the photos about them. "First I thought they were just new cars but reports of strange jets and motorcycles. I thought they be military but couldn't catch them."

" _Can I have a look, Callie?"_

The cat mobian was startled by a voice that spoke yet couldn't see where the person is. "Wha… who?"

"Relax, Callie, its just Sara which was how I already got the info." He walked over to the computer and turned it around to reveal the AI on screen who gave a sheepish expression.

" _Sorry about that Callie, good to see ya again."_

The cat mobian sighed and had met her and her robot companion earlier, at first she didn't believe they could've come from another dimension until some strong evidence they brought but least they had help. "Oh, good hear from you Sara, sorry for making an entry with the news but I appreciate the help." She brought the images to show her, revealing blurred jets that look almost like birds, heavy cars with green wheels and pink/purple motorcycles.

" _Hmm, send me the data and I'll have a look and come back if I found the results. And here's the file of Control Freak."_

"Best of luck, we need to find away to stop this crisis." Callie wished her well and hope they stop this menace.

" _I think I know just the team to take care of that."_ Sara had an idea that might work.

* * *

Everyone was being led away from the stadium as quickly and safely as possibly while trying to contact the racers to abandon the race, but communications were out until they can get fixed so they were on their own.

"Alright, listen up, we need to evacuate the civilians to safely, I want all available hunters around who can fight a Grimm and keep take out as many as you can." Chief Bogo, a Buffalo mobian giving out orders to his officers since they were assigned to watch for any criminal activities in the area during the race, and fortunate he was willing to let huntsmen and huntresses to tag along with their speciality in slaying Grimm. "We're not dealing with a small horde here, but a big one so any without aura or low class Huntsmen that encounter a Grimm, do not try to be a hero without someone to back you up. Understand?"

"Yes chief!" The officers chorused.

He nods and watches them disperse into groups until he spotted two individuals. "Officer MacArthur and Sanders." Calling out the two officers who turned to the chief who called out their names. MacArthur is a female human with long brunette hair tied back in a tail with a thick build, while Sanders had has African-American skin with brown hair that is cropped short.

"Yes Chief?" Sanders responded.

Bogo gave a hard look at the two female cadets. "Since you two just graduated and now official police officers with this as your first assignment, I'm placing you two in crowd control while inside the stadium."

MacArthur widened her eyes in surprise. "Crowd control? But sir, we can-"

"We are not dealing with ordinary criminals, MacArthur." The Buffalo leaned towards her before she could finish her sentence. "The Grimm are dangerous, bent on the primal instinct to kill any who are not like them, regardless of age, species, man, woman or child. Which is why I called for the Hunters and huntresses to handle the situation. You two are still new to this and not yet have the experience."

She was about to respond but Sanders threw her hand up before her. "We'll take of it, sir. Should we find anything out in the ordinary we'll give the heads up."

Nods his head in approval of one of them being level headed. "See that you do, maybe if you do a good job I'll forget the previous… 'stunts' you pulled on the first assignments from last month." Gave a stern look to the two with his arms over his broad chest. The two women gave a careful chuckle and smiled nervously.

"Uh, yes sir, we won't fail you." Sanders said before turned to her friend. "Right, Val?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" MacArthur saluted and the two officers ran off then see him mad. She sighed in relief. "D'you think he could be mad at us or something?"

Sanders rolled her eyes. "Gee, I dunno, maybe that stunt you did in a car chase when trying to catch two crooks and did a 160 flip of the car(!)"

The brunette was oblivious to her sarcasm and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, who knows, he probably not seen the classic movies about police from academies or something."

Sanders groaned and shook her head. "Right now, let's just do our job and stay on his good side."

* * *

Meanwhile the Biker Mice were thinking of what to do to help, they weren't hunters but actual heroes and freedom fighters so least they had no worries of the law enforcements keeping an eye on them.

"I can't believe this had to happen of all days." Modo muttered while they joined up with the Huntsemen to help out.

"Hey you don't think this could be the work of those Satyra we've been hearing about." Vinnie thought, they heard about a terrorist group that targeted humans for the mistreatment all in the name of 'liberating' the Faunus and Mobians but all they do is cause more trouble.

Charley didn't think so. "I dunno, this doesn't sit right otherwise we would've seen them broadcast and boast it out by then." Crossed her arms and frowns of how the Grimm got through with no problem. Suddenly, their phones started to vibrate and picked them up which confused the biker mice and Charley of who could be contacting them but were messages.

 _A FRIEND_

"A friend? Who would send us a message?" Throttle pondered and realised they got the same message, decided to open it up and realised it was a video.

"Ok so what are we watching?" Vinnie asked, then saw a guy with long orange hair, followed by a larger male who. Couldn't see his face, but the dripping ooze form his feet and hands gave some clue.

Throttle looked closer to the phone after getting a closer look. "Wait a sec, is that…"

"Who would we know that makes a mess of oil." Vinnie said, knowing full well who it is under that get up.

"Grease Pit." Everyone said at the same time.

"Which means that the Big Cheese is behind this." Moto gritted his teeth, clenched his fists in anger. "If its one thing I hate more then Limburger trying to ruin a city, is ruining a good race for the his personal gain."

They spotted Turk approaching them with his team, they recognised Wylde from earlier, but the three were unfamiliar to them. The first one was Japanese with his dark hair pulled in a pony tail wearing a dark bodysuit with red sleevers, light shoulder pads strapped around his chest with the emblem embedded to his chest. Heavy boots and a belt around his waist. The second one had short red hair and goatee with a helmet, a belt hung from his shoulders to the waist and, wearing a brown mechanic suit. The last one was bigger and muscular then the rest, he had tanned skin with red hair, thick eyebrows and a horseshoe mustache. He had a stylized collar with a bone in front of him. Wore heavy gloves, boots and jeans, the emblem tattoo was on his left shoulder.

"Anything you found, Irons?" Turk asked Charley when he saw them pulled out their phones for a reason.

"Damn right I have, seems Limburger is behind it." She said, then turned to the crew behind him. "These guys with you?"

Turk nodded and decided to introduce his guys to them. "Irons, Biker Mice, let me introduce you to the Metal Maniacs. You met Wylde. These are Taro, Monkey and Porkchop."

Vinnie covered up his mouth to hide the snickering. "Porkchop, who would call themselves that?" The mice backed off as the larger fella approached him, giving the stern look that made his eyes dropped.

"You got something to laugh, kid?" Porkchop growled and leaned towards him, making Vinnie to lean back and smiled sheepishly. Monkey shook his head with a hand over his face as he feels this won't end well for Vinnie.

Smelling his scent and backed offed by a foot. "Whew! Someone get an air freshener cause you reek! But gimme 5 secs after I send you to the cleaners and I'll give you something to laugh about." Waving his hand out in front of him but feels like that was a mistake.

He raised his fist in the air and threw it towards the white mice, his bros thought to come to his aid and…

"Bahahaha!"

Unexpectedly, Porkchop grabbed the surprised Vinnie in a hook around his neck. "This guy is funny, got guts this one." Vinnie was somewhat relieved, but having a hard time to get out of the human's strong hold of him.

Throttle chuckled. "Should we give him a hand?"

"And ruin the moment? Nah." Modo chuckled and thought of seeing their bro having trouble until he was finally let go felt relieved.

"Say, nice arm you got there." They hear Porkchop spoke up as he pointed at Moto's right arm.

Modo brought his metal fist up and grin. "Thanks, had a run in with a mad doc but grew on it."

"We gotta stop Limburger and take out those Grimm, maybe help the racers get to safety." Throttle suggested while thinking of an idea.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." The mechanic named Monkey spoke out to get their attention. Becoming a little worried of the facts they needed to know. "In case you hadn't noticed that there is a lot, and I mean LOT of Grimm out there, how can we take on this Limburger guy without running into a horde of those monsters?"

"Well we're not the Metal Maniacs for nothing. I say bring it, need something to hunt anyway." Wylde smirked and pounded his fist in his palm when eager to kill some Grimm.

"Yeah and maybe pay the big cheese a visit." Charley said. "Thinking you can still beat me like the old days, Turk?"

Turk grinned and nodded. "Like your semblance would stop me. Been trying to contact an old friend, but he's gonna be a little late." Turns to his team. "Let's move some metal, Maniacs."

Taro nodded and Wylde gave a wolf howl, while Monkey gave a soft groan. "I bet Motor Ed will wish he wanted in on it if he were here."

"Yeah! Porkchop!"

The mice and Charlie were glad to have extra help on taking on Limburger and his goons, hoping whatever scheme he's got in mind they'll put a stop to it.

* * *

Limburger saw the growing army of Grimm crawling through the breached barrier with the hundreds more. He couldn't believe how well his plan is proceeding. Chuckling deviously and lowered his binoculars. "Oh, such carnage, the destructive nature and the evil of these extraordinary creatures. Soon once we cleared this area and capture a few Grimm, I shall begin mining the area of the precious Dust minerals and bring them to Plutark as a bonus. Then, once I finally mined Chicago, then it be Empire City, London, GrimmFall." But then a thought occurred when mentioned the last one, brought his gloved hand to his chin. "Well, maybe not GrimmFall, too much competition to squeeze in and preferably to avoid the hunters and heroes living there. Especially that meddlesome do gooder Sebben who would love to see me behind bars on this pitiful planet, or the Plumbers if they knew of our little operation." He grumbled, knowing the human and his deputy mayor would be a thorn to him.

"Oh goodie! Are we going to have a party, WHOO!" A short looking midget who wore a brown sleeveless outfit, he was a strange looking creature with different body parts like Frankenstein's monster; Three eyes, a tentacle for a right arm, one left foot of a furry creature and a right toe that had three webbed toes. This was Fred the Mutant, one of Karbunkle's experiments.

Clapping his hand and tentacle together in excitement before a flash of light Control Freak popped in existence and suddenly landed on the mutant. Instead of showing pain he was smiling. "Ooh, that was fun! Do that again."

"Ugh, I thought sat on something weird." Control Freak grunted and got up, dusted himself before thinking of kicking the thing away before Limburger approached him.

"Ah, so good of you to return my unscrupulous fellow. I must say I am impressed by your work into creating such chaos." The Plutarkian applaud which caused the villain to feel appreciated. When he first heard of the boy's talents and criminal activities of jump between networks and TVs, Limburger first found out that he came from another reality after escaping a multi-dimensional prison and chose this one as a refuge to start fresh. Interested in his abilities and hired him as a part time goon to obtain classified data and sell them to whoever pays the most.

Using the Grimm as a distraction in order to capture Penelope Pitstop for information on the legendary jewel for one of his business contacts. While the many that gather to pass through will the weakened barriers with one entry, they will still have to deal with the Huntsmen to keep them away from the racetracks, but will make a perfect distraction for his group to get the job done and out before anyone knew who did it.

Control Freak grinned at him. "Thanks boss, they don't call me Control Freak for nothing. Plus the new upgrades Karbunkle helped me with for my weapons will give me a boost with my powers."

"And especially when I will look forward to using those new toys you brought me for those Biker Mice when I return to Chicago." He said and was eager to rid himself of the last bunch of Martian freedom fighters for good that have been ruining his schemes many times.

However, Control Freak felt like he needed to know of what he found out and may not like it. "Um, these mice you told me earlier. The ones you told me to stay out of sight from?"

Limburger raised an eyebrow when looking at him. "Yes?"

Control Freak silently swallowed and nervous of answering him. "Well…. I think I spotted them from one of the security cameras and… they here."

"WHAT?!" He shouted from the top of his lungs, grabbing the nerd villain by the collar and gave a stern glare. "They're here?! Now?! All three of them?!"

Control Freak couldn't help but quiver and thinking this must be how Grease Pit feels whenever he delivers the bad news. "Yeah." Then he was thrown to the floor and again landed on Fred who just got himself up.

Limburger was fuming and gripped his cane. "Oh I knew this was too good to be true! Just when when everything goes well, the Biker Mice come to ruin it!"

"Uh, on the bright side, your great cheddarness, at least the Grimm will take care of the problem." Karbunkle tried to assure him.

"And no doubt with the other huntsmen active they may no doubt try to save the racers against an overwhelming number of…" Suddenly, as if a light bulb switched on in his mind of what his mad scientist was on about he began to smile. "Grimm. Yes! And with so many of those monsters, they won't stand a chance and be slaughtered." It was if luck was finally on his side for once and couldn't be happier. Like hitting two birds with one stone as they say.

"Hey that be a piece of luck that they were here." Control Freak said.

"Oh indeed, my dear boy. And once we capture miss pitstop and make her reveal the location of the jewel, they won't be able to stop me." His phone rings and picks it up, showed the image of Grease Pit who looked nervous.

" _da, hey boss, uh might have hit a tinzy snag. Here's the funny story, we set up a trap like you said boss, but uhh, she snuck passed us."_

Limburger smacked his hand to his face and groaned. "Can't anyone do anything right around here?" Looks back at his phone to give him new instructions. "Well least we managed to 'fixed' the race, get out of the tunnels now and meet us to the rendezvous point. The Grimm are in the race track so should be safely away from your area. But it appears we have a… mouse infestation here."

" _The Biker Mice? Don't worry boss, one pest control coming right up."_

"And also inform the Vulture Squadron to avoid them, they are not to be underestimated. Do you here?" He ordered.

" _Da, sure thing."_

Hangs up the phone and turned to his subordinates "Karbunkle, get the equipment ready for the next phase and Control Freak, go help Grease Pit."

Both of them nodded and made their way to their positions. "So, my new saber can change into a new form like you said?" Control Freak asked karbunkle.

"Of course, right down to the blue prints as your saber can transform like any other weapon a huntsman and huntress use against Grimm." Karbunkle told him. "But your new abilities are still new so you will have to be cautious of the current limit of your new semblance. This can switch from a close range weapon, to long distance firing using the crystals you scavenged to generate the fire power with no limits."

Control Freak grinned and held his quad-saber, it had some alterations to it from the new designs since he came here. Pushed the button and watch one half fold into a gun with the other end becoming a handle for him hold. Admiring the work the scientist did and tested it out. Fired two orbs against a rock and watched it blown to pieces from a full blast. "Sweet, you out done yourself here."

"Glad that my work is appreciated. And I will look forward to studying the new technologies you brought back."

Control Freak nodded. "Just part of the business. Oh, almost forgot." Reached into his pocked and pulled out a flash drive. "Here's the data I got, contains the footages of the race and fights from earlier, but have a camera set up for more so that my other client wants."

Karbunkle took it and was curious about it. "Hmm, curious to wonder why someone would want such things such as the race."

Control Freak didn't know either and shrugged his shoulders before switching his gun back to its saber mode. "No clue, but if its part of the job and pay, who am I to argue." Ran to one of the goons who were about to head off by Limburger's orders and hopped in, driving off to take on the Biker Mice.

* * *

 **Deadpool Damn! You brought Black Velvet from Loonitics Unleashed and made into a Fallen? Nice! She's hot! Atlast! A wiki being built, I knew we make it if we just worked toge-**

 **GCD: DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! You had been mumbling on and on about it I had to make it before I could tell Maximus about it! You had me and Nightmaster tied up upside down with a pool of snapping turtles!"**

 **Deadpool: Hehehe, you know it was really funny when the cute little guys were only nibbling you."**

 **Nightmaster000: They had VERY strong jaws and hurt a lot! Now come back here!"**

" **beep beep!" Makes the roadrunner act and runs so fast, leaving a trail of smoke.**

 **GCD: "Someone call for back up! Deadpool is on the loose again!"**

 **X: Yay I get to make the announcement.** **clearing his throat** **And yes you heard DP folks! Grimmfall-fanfiction wiki is up, that's the name to look for and running for a surpise! Just type in , You can't miss it. Oh, better see if Control Freak had calmed down yet. BYE!**

 **GCD: Hey, you're not suppose to be here, X! Get out of here!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Circumstances

_Opening File: Metal Maniacs_

 _As hunters and huntresses form teams and give a name from the first letters of their names, others would make up their own team names that fit better for them. But not only do they make up names, they improve their abilities as huntsmen to slay Grimm and powerful foes from the land, sea and sky. The metal Maniacs are a racing team of hunters who mostly operate in the Wildlands and nearby cities or villages for their services to hunt down Grimm and raiders using their heavily modified cars specially designed for the harsh terrains, and also to compete against racers._

 _The team was founded by Tork Maddox, taken under the wing by a veteran Hunter and scientist named Jacob Davidson from the inderpendant city Detroit Deluxe, alongside side Charlene "Charley" Davidson, and Harold Cooplowski (preferably known as Coop). The three were trained and taught at the underground settlement known to many hunters and racers as Motorcity into facing many factions in a competitive community. Remembering all he learnt and took on the road to the cities, looking for any who have nothing to loose and need of something to do. He found several and made a strong team into helping and looking out for each other to survive against the most dangerous challenges._

 _Close File_

* * *

"Building a team is one thing, but you gotta build the trust and respect. Build a bond, know your partners, teammates, or friends to understand each other as the means to make a better team." Switching the video of watching the Biker Mice fighting villains. "See the Biker Mice for example, they trust each other like bros." Switched to the Justice Friends in battle. "Or the Justice Friends who decided to combine their abilities to make the world a better place." But also showed some living in an apartment and clean up… bad. "Or try to make their everyday life easy as possible. But bring in a group is more effective then going solo, gotta need someone to watch your back." Showing clips of hunters working together to fight Grimm or villains.

* * *

Kenny sighed as he came in the living room with all the staff around, at first he was a little disinterested, not the race, but because he didn't want to get distracted while training for the festival. But with Morducai and Rigby bugging him of coming to watch with them, Skips even agreed as it would help him to open up to others, or be continued to be asked by the two infamous duo all day. Watching the race, it could be a good way of studying different sports events for huntsmen to use their skills.

The blonde had to admit it, this is an interesting race watching racers and huntsmen using their semblance and weapons to fight one another, if it wasn't for the one named Dastardly trying to cheat, and even Rigby was rooting for him.

"Ah man, he missed!" Hearing Rigby complain after watching the part where the _Mean Machine_ fired a missile at the _Buzzwagon_ and missed. He did become amazed of the racers passing through the big loop, which would've been impossible for normal racers.

"Yeah, but now the cave is closed up thanks to him." Mordecai replied.

"Quiet down, you two we're trying to enjoy the race." Said Benson. "Just be thankful I decided to allow you to watch it after finally doing the chores I gave you. For once." He is hoping to see the professor in action and secretly rooting for him considering he was one of the scientists who built him long ago.

Rigby humphed and muttered under his breath. "kill joy."

"What was that?" Benson exclaimed.

"I said sure boss!" Rigby gave a quick responded and thankfully Benson bought it. But Kenny knew what he really said and kept it to himself and focus on the TV. Never understanding why the Raccoon always speak then think. But while they were chatting the image changed to horde of charging Grimm. "Dude, who changed the channel?"

"Hey! I wanted to see who wins, so put it back on, bro!" Muscle Man didn't like not having one of his favourite shows on being switched.

"Uh, guys… this IS the race." High Fives spoke up as he's been watching the race, drawing everyone's attention and discovered it really was happening.

* * *

"No…do not trust… beware…. _MONSTER PERSON!_ " A young kid screamed after waking up from what must've been a bad dream. Has long blonde hair growing down his neck. A white top and brown khaki pants He is named Holger Hogaart, a boy whose family moved to Toronto from Scandinavia.

"Dude! Sometimes I wonder if you fall asleep or just being weird." Sat next to him on the couch was another teenager named Camillio Martinez, spoke with a Cuban accent and light tan skin, wild dark hair with a pair of headphones around his neck, wearing a brown shirt, black pants and white sneakers.

Holger calmed down and wiped the sweat on his head. "Holger is sorry, Cam, bad dream of serpent men and evil cat man. " He apologised to his best friend. "Holger has been having so many bad dreams."

"Yeah, like the other thing about Grimm, giant green hand and a lava rock man. You watched too much horror movies, bro. But got more episodes of Weird World to watch."

"Hey what's up?" They turned to see their best friend Lee Ping, born with red hair over the top and black on the bottom. Wearing a green shirt with black pants and a pair of orange sneakers. The most notable features about him is he is a Faunus with maroon scale patterns on his neck and forearms, including a tail including a three line tattoo on his left arm. Inherited most of the genetic traits from his father where as his mother is human.

The three met each other in school a few months ago, Cam thought his tail and scales look awesome and never met a reptile Faunus. They find Holger's personality funny and a bit weird when trying to speak English with a European accent. But the three did have in coming as being moved from their respective homes to here and became fast friends since then and dreamed of becoming huntsmen.

Lee looked at Holger who made the girlish scream. "Another nightmare, Holg?"

"Yah, so scary. Holger dreamt of bad men and monsters." Holger told him about his dreams.

"Like I said, Hulg probably watched too much movies or stories of Grimm. So, finished the spar with your big bro?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, but he had to leave on some mission but wanting to teach me some moves before he left. If I were to take on the path of a hunter but with my mom wanting me to study hard first to take on the family business."

"Yeah, no offence, bro, but your mom is so scary she could make a Veteran hunter run for his money, or scare a Grimm by just a look in her eye." Lee didn't take it as offensive from Cam as she is very strict and sometimes takes the role as the matriarch of the Ping family.

"Now let's sit down and catch up to the race, bro! You just missed the part where they had this BIG loop and was awesome." Cam said as his friend sat down with him and took a handful of popcorn. When they were watching the news came and mention of Grimm break in.

"Whoa, Grimm? But how?" Lee couldn't believe it and saw a large number of them coming through.

Cam couldn't believe it either and the first time of seeing real Grimm on tv then books and photos. "Dude, how could they break through the fence?"

Holger had always feared the Grimm cause he somehow sensed evil from them and no soul, folklores of his home country of a Nuckelavee in Scotland known as the _Great Howler_ for its long survival and rampage of villages and drawn many Grimm to its pressence. Or even the Chernabog was very scary to his home country.

Lee looked at the news being broadcast, couldn't believe there were that many of them. But has confidence that with the hunters and military to take care of them. Not wanting to switch off and wanting to see how hunters and huntresses handle the everyday situations.

* * *

Someplace in the Prime Kindergarten, devoid and barren of life after the minerals to make the land fertile were drained to create new Gems for the colony 6,000 years ago when they first arrived on Earth. It remains undisturbed with the ancient machinesknown as the Injectors that once used to drill into the planet's surface, injecting gems with life to spawn, now left to left behind gather dust as time passes while deactivated.

Until today when a large dimensional tear opens, several vehicles: cars and jets prowled through the wastelands until they gathered stopped. The upper half of the cars folded and retracted into forming into the Drones, stepping out of their vehicles and began scanning the surroundings.

" _Scans detect no silicon-based lifeforms known as Gems. Grimm activity. Negative."_ One of the drones confirmed.

 _"Begin to dismantle the Injectors and any technology still active must be alerted."_ The leading Drone of the team gave the order as the machines scattered and began collecting the shards they can find for resources.

The flyers take the air and shot down the large Injectors that still clung to the cliffs until their legs were destroyed, falling to the ground and yet still remain severely undamaged. Large heavy tanks aimed their cannons to bring down those the aerial drones couldn't reach, firing The ones at the bottom of the valley were taken care off by the drones made to dismantle in order to return back to their headquarters for reverse engineer.

The leading unit established communications with Gelorum through a hologram. _"The Prime Kindergarten has been secured. Preparing to gather any alien technologies and resources."_

" _Good, the other units will be on sight of other sectors. Remember, any signs of a Gem, is to be captured. If resist? Eliminate them."_

" _Understood."_ Receiving its leader's orders very clear and resumed to extraction, regardless of the destruction in their wake. Should there be a base that's been left intact from the time of the colony, they will dig it out and tear the place to extract useful data to be used against their ancient enemies.

High above the cliffs and watching from afar, the Grim Reaper realised something was up and didn't like it one bit. "Oh dat's just great, if it's one thing I hate more then having da… Grimm and da Fallen wrecking havoc, is Gelorum and her dang drones up and about from their long nap." Always irritating calling the monsters named almost from him but with another 'm'. He knew about them so well and the chaos they unless to the numerous worlds other then Earth. It was only thanks to a handful of races that stopped them but vanished without a trace. "Things are getting' a bit chaotic 'round here these days. Mahn, I hate to be someone who'll face them. Especially the Gems still here." He grumbled and best make his leave before they become aware of his presence. Held out his scythe and opened a portal to send him to someplace else. "Better alert the other deities, no doubt the Candlemaker is busy reading the story right now. Whatever that means."

* * *

Back at the racetrack, Professor Pending switched to night vision to see in the dark, having so far no problem with driving through the tunnels he should be at the end shortly. However his scanners were picking up something odd and very near. "Hmm, very odd. Best remain cautious if this is part of the race." Driving through the open road and in the sun again, uncertain how far but certainly long until his computer was receiving the results of the scanners, showing multiple Grimm signatures. This was most surprising and troublesome, he was certain the fences would've kept those abominable creatures out of the area during the race. Even DexLab had participated to help.

Rufas and Sawtooth drove their _Buzzwagon_ through the tunnels with their protective helmets flashing lights to see, while going into a separate tunnel they suddenly lost the signal to their phones and unable to receive contact. "Hey, Sawtooth, got connection on your phone?" The Beaver Mobian picked his up and received no signal, possibly due to being deep underground and unable to get anything. "Eh, won't matter. Says on the map we should be half way through and back up the surface."

True to that he spotted the professor and his fancy high tech vehicle, but what caught his attention was the professor suddenly stopped. Something must be up but he knew they had a race to win, Pat saw the duo and tried to call out to them.

"Seems he must want somethin'. Best be on guard little buddy." He instructed his partner just to be on the safe side until they stopped next to his. "Alright, what is it you want? Don't you know we got a race?"

"I'm afraid we may have trouble ahead, my good man. My radar's picking up a lot of Grimm in the area." Pat alerted him as it was going crazy.

Both the Lumberjack and Mobian looked confused and surprised by this, they wondered if he was trying to pull their leg. "What? Now come on, professor, there ain't no chance that some Grimm could've gotten through! If there were we would've seen them." Rufus responded, glaring at the competitor.

Before the professor could respond to his statement, his computer alerted him that a large one was coming towards the two. "Oh dear, I'm afraid you're wrong about that." They could now hear loud sounds of many footsepts. Sawtooth quickly pulled out a heavy shotgun while Rufus pulled his axes for a fight. They could hear some sort of loud shots coming from that direction.

"ON THE DOUBLE MEEKLEY! TURN TO THE LEFT!"

They heard a familiar loud voice giving orders, dashing out of the debris was the military tank vehicle. They could see a frantic Blast who had the tank cannon aimed from behind and firing something, until they realised it was a large Deathstalker chasing them.

"Can't get a clear shot! Pass me the orange Dust!" Blast barked up an order while he was very eager not to get caught by the Deathstalker's stinger and pincers if it catches up to them.

Meekley was trying to do as he was ordered but could be easier said then done. "Sorry sir! But the terrain isn't stable to give you a good shot!" Not daring to look back and focus on driving to get away from the thing.

The Deathstalker chased after them since they exited the tunnels, only to have one of them being shot down while another chased it. Lashing out with its powerful snapping pincers. While the other racers who witnessed it decided to help them, readied themselves to defend and stop the creature, but suddenly a boulder struck it into the face. Causing it to stagger and wobble about until two small grey figures jumped out and bashed its legs. The scorpion Grimm cried out and released they were but hairy humans with primitive clubs.

"UCKK! Monster Bug! Bad!" The Slag Brothers attacked its legs as the most vulnerable while it was distracted.

Blast saw this as an advantage to take it down. "Hold her steady, Private!" Aiming the cannon at the Grimm. "FIRE!" The MK XI's cannon fired an orange blast with Dust, making a direct hit to the Grimm's carapace. The Deathstalker could barely hold itself and fell, slowly dyes and evaporate into dark mist.

"Excellent shot!" Pat applaud to them and relieved it was dealt with.

While Sawtooth clapped, Rufus crossed his arms and muttered. "Show offs." But one thing he can't shake the feeling is one thing. How did the Grimm get through? "So what in Glob's name is going on around here? What's a Grimm, a Deathstalker for example, doing here? That wasn't part of the race."

"A good question, Roughcut. After we came through the tunnel and arrived, we were ambushed by Grimm." The Sergeant answered but was confused as he was. "Something must've happened to the grid to keep them out.

"I'm afraid something has tampered with the shield generators." The professor answered and found the reason why. Activated a projection to show them a hole in the fence. "I received an emergency call for huntsmen to clear out the Grimm from entering through until the barrier is restored."

"How long until it's fixed?" Blast asked him.

Pending was doing some calculations of solving the problem. "It should take awhile, something has caused the system to crash but I can install an anti-virus to bring it back to normal while on the move."

"You think it's those Satyra?" Rufus and Sawtooth hate those anti-human terrorists. He hated them so much for so much damage they cause, all in the name of 'liberating' the Faunus and Mobians from human oppression. Rufus actually has friends who were not human and works with them to protect the forests from Grimm and dangers.

The sergeant stroked his chin as he read the files about them. Fought several members of the group and was part of a mission to arrest a scientist who was working on illegal genetic experiments years ago but vanished without any traces to find him. "Negative. This couldn't be their doing, you never seen them using Grimm to attack this place for no cause. I say we gather the other racers in need of help, stop this menace and finish off the race."

The Slag Brothers agreed and bashed their clubs to make a new car.

* * *

"Make sure the civilians are safely in the shelters, it be too dangerous to leave the stadium with Grimm present. Meanwhile, someone get the fence back online before more Grimm come through!" Superintendent Wolverine was barking orders to staff workers, officers and huntsmen on the double, making sure they were working hard to fix the problem.

"We're trying as hard as we can, but the wiring is messed up and take a while fixing the controls." One of the engineers replied.

Chief Bogo saw Wolverine and gave his report. "Superintendent, everyone is evacuated out and hunters are sent out to deal with the Grimm from getting in but so many have poured through. Bad news is the racers are still out there and perhaps we should get you to safety before they come through."

Wolverine looked up to the Buffalo. "Negative, Chief. I will not hide like a little mama's boy while some no good scum ruins a good race for everyone. I did not get promoted to Superintendent for nothing, ask Nevernest when I was training many great huntsmen back in the day." The officers and huntsmen present didn't want to argue with him but feel his protection was their priority as the rest of he people to protect. He looked more impatient by their hesitation. "What are you waiting for? A hug and kiss for good luck? Continue your work!" He barked the orders. " _DO YOU WANT ME TO BITE YOU IN THE BUTTOCKS!?_ "

" _SIR, NO SIR!_ "

They immediately ran to their duties, also to avoid being bitten in the rear by the superintendent. Even Bogo dared not question him and rather keep his rear end in one piece.

He noticed on a TV screen revealing the racers still on the tracks after the battle, shouldn't be worried too much for their safety as they highly trained professionals. From what he has been informed, Crashman is still filming with his camera drones as they seem be determined to finish this race despite the dangers around them. Many say its part of being a racer and huntsman, had it been something else it would've been a different story but they were determined to stay and watch the end to find out who wins.

* * *

The Biker Mice and the Metal Maniacs took on the road to help the racers as they now know this was the work of a fish named Limburger.

"Ok, so its obvious the Big Cheese is around and up to no good if his goons are here too." Throttle knew it couldn't be a coincidence if Grease Pit was here and the Grimm started to suddenly break through.

Charley agreed. "Yeah, probably another scheme to mine the place for Plutark. Thinking the Grimm are part of the plan?"

"Would make a perfect distraction, but how could he be able to bring so many of them out here?" Tork wondered, no way would anyone be crazy enough to get caught in a Grimm attack without a plan. His thoughts were cut off after seeing a pack of Beowolves.

"Looks like we got a pack heading to a tunnel. Could lead to the other track." Tork gave them the heads up.

"Uh, Tork, I'm picking up a big one close by." Monkey was reading the radar that picks up the Grimm's signature. He was worried something was nearby.

"Don't see any." Vinnie stopped along with the others and looked about, if there were a Grimm by they would've seen one. "You sure that thing's working?"

Monkey leaned out of the window to defend his gadget. "Hey, this baby never fails me and always got out in one piece. Maybe there's a Nevermore flying and we could've drove passed it."

"I don't like it. We should've seen some of the monsters around by now." Throttle's instincts were screaming at him that danger was very near, keeping his guard up. The same for Moto and Vinnie as they feel something was up.

Wylde's canine ears picked up something and sniffed something. "We got company." True to his word the ground beneath them burst and something moved beneath their tires, tossing them off the moving black and white surface. They managed to get their vehicles off in time and saw a giant King Taijitu sprinted out of the sand.

"GRIMM!" Monkey cried out and panicked, frantically turning the wheel while pulling the breaks. The Maniacs and Charley were taken by surprise that a Grimm like a King Taijitu came this far out and hide itself under the dirt to surprise them. Forced the group to scatter in many directions to avoid the serpent Grimm.

Vinnie made a whistling sound. "Whoa momma, that's one big snake." But realised it was coming towards him, opening its jaws to catch its prey but the Martian Mouse evaded its jaws with the crimson red bike. "Oh, so you wanna dance huh? How about some of this." Pulled out his blasters and twirled them in his hands. "I got this guys, time to test my new skills."

Turk spotted the Beowolves now closer, cursed under his breath for not seeing it, they obviously were trying to trap them. Decided to improvise and deal with them quick. "Irons, you and the mice can take care of the big snake. Porkchop, Wylde, you two show that pack of Grimm what a Metal Maniac is made of."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! _GO WYLDE!_ " Hits the peddle at full thrust and drove off. Porkchop came behind and wanting to chase after him, only to make certain to get a few kills.

A pair of blasters from the front extended and started shooting green bolts of plasma. The King Taijitu raised its head, trying its best to dodge them and chasing the biker who drove around with his motorcycle until it closed in for the strike, leapt from his bike to avoid the Grimm damaging his precious vehicle and crossed his arms to block the struck form the tip of it's head.

He had to admit this was the first time ever fighting a Grimm, especially one so big. The impact barely hurt him as a blue flicker spread across his body and flipped back to the ground on his feet. The King Taijitu didn't stop there as it begins to coil itself around him in an attempt to trap the Martian Mouse. But wasn't a problem for him and sprinted from the moving coils with his feet to make a jump over it before the head could close it. "Its tail whipping time!" He cried out their battle cry before the serpent lashed out to catch him. Focusing on his tail, covering it in light pink and twirled his body, using his tail as a whip and smacked it across the face, knocking the Grimm to the ground. Dusting his hands off and preparing to make a finishing blow, transforming the guns into gunblades as his new weapons. But what he didn't expect was that the other end of its body became white, has another head at the end of the body instead of a tail, preparing to strike from a different direction approach while his guard was down.

Vinnie turned around and saw it. "Oh you gotta be kiddin me!"

"Vin, look out!" Throttle called out his comrade but was too late as the white snake knocked him off his back and took the chance to coil around him but Moto intervened and aimed his artificial arm, fired a pair of mini missiles directly at the white head's neck. The impact caused such pain that both heads turned their attentions to the Biker Mice, flicking their tongues and curled with each other to observe their foes.

"I could've taken both of them." Vinnie protested but appreciated their help. Throttle and Charley joined them.

"Unless you know more about Grimm, this one is a King Taijitu, known for having a head for each end." Taro informed them while watching from his car, while watching the white furred Mobian he needed some work on facing bigger Grimm and was overconfident. Though he seems to have some control of his semblance which seems to be the tail and knows how to fight, but should be careful in the future if he is to survive in a dangerous world. He would help but as a huntsman he would like to see how these three mice fought and learn about them.

"You just be playing with it. We got bigger fish to fry remember." Throttle reminded him of their mission and could not afford to get distracted by the Grimm. "Ok, let's split into two and take on a head, Moto you're with me to take on one head. Vinnie and Charley Girl take on the other."

The King Taijitu wasted no time as both heads lashed out to attack the Biker Mice but they were prepared and split up, causing each head to chase after the other.

* * *

Meanwhile Beowolves were coming to aid their fellow Grimm that was facing their enemies, attempting to ambush them while being busy with the King Taijitu but without any warning the two were struck by passing cars, one of them fell over after being ran over while the second got skewered by a spike through the waist.

Porkchop grins after catching them off guard and loves the frill of killing them. He always hated the Grimm ever since the day he and his old man were attacked by some sort of sea dragon Grimm, lost his old man who drowned and swore to get even with the Grimm. "Time to grind me some metal." One of them pounced his car and tries to claw its way through the window. Another clung to the driver side as they were trying to get him out.

"Hey no hitchhikers!" He pulled down the window and threw a punch in the Beowolf, RIGHT in the jaws and causing it to strugged to keep a grip. Desperate to cling on to a fast moving car until another came and was getting annoying to Porkchop but help arrived when Wylde's car came up and slowly moving closer and trapping the one between.

"Thought you could use a hand." Wylde smirked and pulled out a heavy gun, plunged tip into to the grimm's jaws and blew its head off.

"That was my shot, kid!" Porkchop grunted and hated having someone take much of the fun. Though he appreciated the help but didn't want to show it for his tough act.

Wylde didn't seem bothered. "Eh, didn't see ya name on it. Now for the rest." For him, winning means everything and the instincts of his inner wolf side were telling him to attack the Grimm as the enemy. He joined the Maniacs to be one of the best racers, and to win.

* * *

Moto and Throttle were keeping the dark half busy, while Vinnie and Charley doing the same with the white half circling around and confusing the serpent hands as they drove in circles until Throttle leapt from his back and grabbed it by the neck. "Time for some good ol' fashion rodeo!" In his hands took form of green daggers and plunged them into its head. The Grimm reacted and tries to throw him off its head, but he wasn't giving up.

"Time for round two. YEEOOWW!" Vinnie exclaimed and was ready for a rematch against the Grimm. Fired a cable that wrapped around its head, allowing him to pull it closer to him while its other half was occupied by his bros. "Look at me, ma, I got a bite!"

"Let's do a double strike." Charley pulled out her weapon that was part of her motorcycle, the Valkyrie's Wrath. It looked like a hammer made of metal and bronze colour, sparks of lightening cackled around it as she was ready to use it against it.

"Oh yeah, time to taste metal." Moto transformed his arm into a gun, aiming it with his red eye. "Now Throttle!" The leader jumped off after finally letting go of the Taijitu and fell back down, throwing a hard emerald glowing fist into the top of its head while Moto's sonic blast at a direct hit. At the same time Charley and Vinnie sprinted towards their target, delivering a devastating blow through the other's head with their semblance and weapon. Both heads obliterated collapsed to the ground simultaneously.

The Biker Mice looked at their work and regrouped with the others. Moto's arm reverted back to its original self and blew the tip of his index finger as if the smoke was there. "Man, I love the new upgrade, Charley Girl." He had to admit the changes of his robotic arm gave a lot of advantage for a sonic amplifier that worked well for his newly awakened semblance. However the problem was he had yet to fully master it, so for the time being it can only for emergencies and against tough foes.

Throttle nodded and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, you seem to be getting the hang of it a little."

Vinnie looked at Charley and gave his usually womanizing ways. "And did anyone tell you that you look hot with a hammer."

Charley smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, you and a hundred times."

Tork and his remaining group were impressed of how they took that thing down as a team, he had to admit Charley has grown stronger then the last time he fought her. "You got the hammer upgraded."

Charley grinned and lifted it up to show him. "Yep, and I helped out Moto's arm to give it a tune up."

Monkey was awed of the battle. "Wow, you guys sure done a great job. Gotta show me what you did with those bikes someday."

"Later, right now we gotta get to racers before Limburger catches them." Throttle said as they know he be here now.

"Got video feeds from the race." Taro found it on his phone, showing it to them as three racers come out of the tunnels and enter the town-like structures. "Seems they're still broadcasting so that should help us find them."

Knowing they can't waist any more time as Wylde and Porkchop arrived after dealing with the Beowolves. They returned to their vehicles and head off to tunnel section and close to the ruins and forests.

* * *

 **So there you go! Almost finished, and sorry had some mistakes I keep missing and it took awhile but was a little held up with things at home. So I introduced the characters of _Detentionaire_ as kids and spoke to Lord Maximus of the time skip so make it a foreshadow and stuff. Plus I gave a name to what I consider is one of the scariest looking Grimm ever made from RWBY. Don't worry, the next one be a battle and some surprises-**

 **Control Freak: YEAH! And also show my new awesome move-**

 **(pushed aside)**

 **Do you mind? And yes they will see it! You've been bugging me for ages of what to have so you wt get your butt kicked by Raven! (snickers) Now, we got the wiki set up-**

 **Control Freak: which we couldn't find.**

 **We fixed it! So anyone wants to find it ask me or other Arthur's who are collaborating with Lord Maximus. There now I gotta go, and you better behave or should I tell a certain FAIRY where you are.**

 **control Freak: (gasped and pales) No! Anyone but HIM! I barely got out of there without being blasted to smithereensOk! I'll keep quiet.**

 **Good! Wish I could do the same to Deadpool but unfortunate unable to contact Stan Lee. So hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

_Opening Files: Lawrence Limburger_

 _Lawrence Limburger, a member of the aquatic race known as the Plutarkians. Known for his devious acts in corrupt society as for someone from a high-class status, which is common within the Plutarkian society. Serving the Confederation to strip mine worlds they conquer for resources after using up all the resources of their homeworld, which led to his species forced into finding planets to plunder._

 _Limburger had started out as a business dealer in the criminal underworld to do the dirty job for him, rather then getting his hands dirty. Hiring mercenaries, hired crooks and assassins to eliminate the problems that stood in his way._

 _As the Plutark Confederation was in a cold war state with other powers, extremely cautious towards the Gem Empire, the Cybertronian Empire and especially Vilgax and his faction. Limburger discovered the sol system with rich resources that could serve the Plutarkians well, starting with Mars that was once habitable with oceans and breathable atmosphere. Turning it into a wasteland, robbed its natural beauty into the red planet that it is today. After nearly stripping the planet and relocated on Earth, he discovered something else that unique to the other planets._

 _Dust._

 _However, Earth was proven far more difficult to rob of its riches then he or any other assigned Plutarkians anticipated. According to his loyal scientist, Karbunkle, not only due the native races have unique abilities, but also the dangers of the creatures known as Grimm. Taken on a human disguise to hide his alien origins, not from the Earth inhabitants since he would've easily passed as a Mobian, but the intergalactic law-enforcement known as the Plumbers from discovering their actions since the Sol System was considered under protection._

 _Finding ways to smuggle the Dust to Plutark without leaving the planet's atmosphere in risk of losing its potential use to enhance their technologies. There are rumours that he has made some business deals with other organizations and corporations, including the Satyra at rare moments to steal products from corporations such as the Sanban Industries or Fulbright Corporation but were yet to be proven._

 _He has bribed, manipulated, conned his way to reach the top, but the only thing that stands in his way, other then huntsmen or heroes should they know his true goals. And that is the leaders of the Mars Liberation army, the Biker Mice._

 _Close Files._

* * *

 _Opening Files: Vulture Squadron_

 _A team of pilots for hire and racing team, lead by the infamous Dick Dastardly. The Vulture Squadron were trained pilots and skilled in combat with unique weaponry to fight sky pirates and Grimm. Taken up the jobs from corporations, sabotage and cheat in sports or other competitors as it was something Dastardly and his family had done for generations._

 _Dick Dastardly, the leader of the squad, known for being cheating, clever, attentive and sneaky._

 _Mutlley, Dastardly's trusty the second-in-command who is a Mobian and sometimes loyal to his leader, least most of the times but has been by his side. Bribed with medals to help his leader._

 _Zilly, considers to be a coward and would easily flee rather then being in the air known for using his semblance to tunnel underground and sneak away. But always caught by Muttley._

 _Klunk, the team's expert aircraft mechanic who designs weapons and vehicles for special task, strangely speaks in vocal sounds which can only be translated by those who understand his use of sounds such as Zilly as his translator._

 _The Vulture Squadron are considered a neutral party, but are still hired crooks and cheats, they will only accept the job for the right price._

 _Close Files._

* * *

 _"People can do anything to make a profit, some would do things out of beneficial, charitable goals and make a living through hard work and research. Like the Sanban Industries or the Fulbright Corporation for example, those two are one of the top companies in the world."_ TOM takes the chain and looks at the screen showing the damage of Chicago by crooked gangs. _"However, corruption and greed are common in the world of politics and business. They'll cheat, bribe and anything illegal to get where they want. Like making forged documents to get a piece of land for personal gain and profit, not bothered by the consequences they make and lives ruined."_ Images reveal the Biker Mice in action, fighting many criminals and saving people. _"But doesn't mean they're powerful, eventually something will happen and their power will crumble if they're not too careful."_

 _"TOM, I'm getting a signal coming from Earth."_ SARA caught something through the transmission.

This intrigued TOM seeing as they normally recieve something from beyond the system or from another reality. "From Earth? Ok, lets hear it."

 _"Hmm, seems weak but… hang on I think… almost. Got it!"_

The screen blinked to show only static, at first they got nothing until something was coming through.

 _"ZZZ Any-TZZZ hear me?! TZZTZZTZZ Und-TZZ ATTACK!" The picture was all static. "Gig! TZZTZ-crease the signal! ZZZ… We don't…. time!" The static slowly fades away to reveal a man in purple suit, short styled white hair and purple shades. The lab around him was dark, but the sound of alarm, faint shots from afar can be heard. He was clearly in a panic when facing the screen._

 _"Repeat… This is Peter Tezla to anyone who can receive this message. I-I can't risk speaking the names if this channel is hacked, but we don't have time!"_

 _Turns the back briefly before going back to the screen. "I have not much to say but will make this brief and transfer the data to the closes allies to keep it safe from the wrong hands. About two years ago, the World Race we set up was a success. We achieved one of the legendary relics. TZZZZTT- Hoping to unlock the secrets of the-" explosion was heard, this time much closer._

 _"Doctor Tezla! They're coming! Get outta her-AAHH!" Someone shouted him, but was interrupted by a metallic roar._

 _"Transferring the data now! I'm going in to retrieve it!"_

 _TZZZZZ_

 _"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" Leads the researchers and officers out, running towards the exit. The screen kept flickered, sparks everywhere until a lout metallic stump was heard._

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _The large shadowy figure stumped into the room, leaving only a soft growl through the growing static._

 _ZTTTZZTZ…. ZZZZZTTTT_

 _Signal Lost…._

"What the hell was that?" TOM couldn't understand what was going on but clearly it wasn't good.

 _"Uncertain. But I think I know the name somewhere before. Maybe Phil could help us. But it appears to be transmitted to several places, its got serious firewalls from whatever this file is."_

"Ok, keep a trace of it and make certain to monitor anything else. But the problem is we're receiving so many its hard to track, maybe ask the help of DexLab. In the meantime, we should try to contact the Teen Titans of whats happening, they ought to know whats going on before these Fallen or Control Freak pull something."

 _"Will do, and no worries I haven't forgotten. Let's check on what's happening to the racers, things are getting intense."_

* * *

The dark blue Gundam watched as the racers continued to fight against the Grimm, his wings twitching a bit. He was not too keen on being left out, but given how the race wasn't even close to Denver, it made sense. However, he was watching it at home.

Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews shifted in his seat a bit as his optics dimmed a shade.

"Damn... Things aren't looking too good..." He turned at the voice of his wife, Tina Matthews.

"Tell me about it," he remarked. "I mean... why didn't they call me in? With my firepower, I could've handled those Grimm easy."

"Maybe they didn't call you in because of that," Tina suggested. "This is a race after all."

"How could that be a reason?" Deacon shot back. "You know how good my aim is!"

"But think about it from the racers' perspectives. Even with your aim, there could still be a chance of a friendly fire incident. There's cars zipping every which way, trying to reach the finish line, and when including the Grimm now, even your aim wouldn't be able to keep all those Grimm in sight," Tina explained as she placed a hand on his own.

The Gundam sighed as he looked down. She did have a point, he realized. Despite his abilities, he wasn't perfect.

After all, even he made mistakes.

* * *

Black Velvet was waiting outside Sammael's throne room, confident he would be pleased with her findings. Although, he may not so pleased of the damaged ship, using it as a prototype but with the places she been to it is best to stay on a low profile until they are fully prepared. Needing to catch up on the latest issues of the events that happened in the past year since she and her crew left. Inspecting her artificial arm, damage from the battle that almost cost her life, but until her arm was fully regenerated it will have to do.

The loss of it wounded her pride as a Fallen and will make certain to be a reminder of being careless in her young years against stronger foes. However, it came in to good use with the information the Invisible Hand will want to know of her travels.

"Black Velvet."

Velvet's lips curled into a smile, spotting a shadowy figure with glowing eyes with two branch-like horns sprouting from its head. "Well, I wondered where you might have been hiding, Moloch or do you prefer Beast?"

"You have finally returned." Moloch stated as Black Velvet began striding towards him.

"I have and I come with treasure." Velvet brought a finger up and trailed it down Moloch's chest. "Perhaps I can give you a...personal inspection."

Moloch let out a pleased snarl as he grasped Velvet's hand. "I am sorely tempted to accept such an offer."

But before anything could happen between the two, someone spoke up. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I wish to borrow Velvet on her report."

The two turned to find Sammael who stepped out of the doors waiting for her, not wanting to make him wait any longer and follows him inside. "So good of you to return, my dear. Although, by the look of the ship you just have had… technical problems?"

Velvet was fortunate to have survived no thanks to the meddlesome heroes she fought on her last journey. "You did read the reports I gave you on my last assignment? Those fools calling themselves 'Loonatics' caused the ship to implode, we were lucky to make an emergency jump back here."

"Indeed, which means we will have to be cautious. Not to worry, I'm certain Mastermind would love to tinker with it, haven't given her an assignment all month." Walks to the large window, hands held behind him while having a discussion with her. He read her reports and was impressed of some successful raids in most dimensions, including the one he was most cautious of a few in mind, such as Dimensions O-000, Earth-16, and Earth-616. "But least you brought some new recruits, those shadowborgs of yours proven to be of some use. But don't worry about the ship, we'll have more to build to spread out should the time to relocate is needed."

She nodded and remained at a respective distance from her lord, found potential use of some who joined her willingly and help run the ship. Data files for plans on making a new base for the Fallen for future operations was to be halted for the time being. "Might wanna keep it low as possible for the moment, who's to say we're not the only ones who can travel between realities. Apart from our little demon running about."

"Hmm, you have a point there, my dear." Sammael took thought about it, stroking his chin and thinking of making sure no one like Bill Cipher or other trans-dimensional forces interfering their plans. Thinking of an idea that might work in his favour. "Perhaps its time we look for some potential allies."

The female Fallen raised an eyebrow. "Have something in mind?"

He walks to the table and pressed a few buttons. "Indeed. Some in other worlds, and here." One of the images revealed the drones in a kindergarten sight, she knew what they were and couldn't believe it. "Seems the Acceler-drones, or Racing Drones as we call them, have now become fully active." Watching them dismantle one of the machines and several sightings of them across the world. "Seems Galorum is preparing for her plans, and I think we should offer a helping hand for our goals."

Velvet looked at him in wonder. "And what would you offer her to form an alliance? The last time we had a meeting with her it didn't end so well doing the Cold Wars."

Taking the moment to absorb the info. "True, and the only thing to gain her trust is to help retrieve an Acceleron artifact known as the Wheel of Power, which unfortunately is in the hands of a human named Peter Tezla." He turns to face her with a growing smirk. "And that is where you coming, Velvet. If your up to it."

Getting the idea of where this was going, much as she needed some bit of rest, duty comes first for the Fallen. "And you want me to help steal it for her?"

"Precisely. To help you catch up on a few things, we are not the only players in this game of power; Vilgax is forming an empire. The Drones are beginning their move. Bill and his friends are preparing for some party. Satyra is keeping itself low for the time being in order to prepare for the return of Kur. And the Gems have taking an interest in the planet once more since their last visit." Giving her a list of factions that were growing, knowing they were rivals and enemies alike, the Fallen have the advantage with their Grimm and abilities.

However, even they have limits over resources and numbers.

"Things are changing, and the Fallen must also change to survive." Sammael had to admit it, but he didn't live for centuries to build his goals just to be taken away by some outsiders. No, like the other races, they evolved, learned and adapted to better control the Grimm and face their enemies, the Elementals. "And perhaps, seeking out potential allies for a common course wouldn't be so bad. After all, we do have some who are willing to form alliances."

"Sounds like a plan, so what you want me to do?"

He looks at her with a smile. "Well, once you've rested after your mission, gives you time to catch up on the latest events."

Smiles at him and bows her head. "It'll be good to be back in the game and show them that Black Velvet is back in town." Living the artificial arm, pulls it off to reveal her right arm was almost healed, much to her relieve and would use her full power. "Best have this give a few modifications. But if we need to convince those tin cans to join us?"

Giving a low chuckle and didn't forget about it. "Not to worry, I already thought of that and it seems to be going perfectly as planned." Waving his hand to reveal a projection of the racers and huntsmen fighting the Grimm.

Not sure what he was on about, but didn't question him and left once she was not needed. After finding out about newcomers in their reality, it be interesting to test out their ability to survive in this Earth and maybe find the so-called _Grimm Slayer_ and the _Dragon of Denver_ she heard so much about.

* * *

The Gruesome Twosome were taken by surprise of the sudden appearance of the Grimm, however, it doesn't mean they were terrified of them. Growing in a land with many creatures like ghouls, witches, werewolves and vampires were a norm and could easily pass off as Faunus and Mobians to the rest of the world.

They had long ago kept themselves isolated from humans who feared them and hunted their kind, like the famed rogue criminal Hoss Delgardo, rogue individuals who would cause havoc and destruction that they sometimes fear like the famed witch of the Web, or even Satyra. And the Grimm that are one of the main concerns that come in various forms to attack their victims by sensing their emotions, but they adapted and learnt from others who were not afraid of them to help survive in the everyday challenges.

"Seems this was not part of the race, Lil." Big Gruesome, one of the two racers of the _Creepy Coupe_ threw a hard punch into a coming Grimm before he could know what it was but hardly mattered.

The ghoulish little fella agreed with him. "Indeed, they are truly a bothersome and in our way." Trying to drive through the tunnels and near the exits but the Grimm were making it hard to pass through to reach the exit. Decided to call for their dragon for assistance, sprouting his head out and spewing so much fire from its maw at the nearby Grimm. Distracting them long enough for the Twosome to take the advantage.

"Mind if we have a bit of fun before we leave?" Big asked his partner.

Smiles at the giant and feels they don't have much of a choice with the racers close to the exit. "Oh might as well but need to be quick, they don't seem to be happy." Pointing at them as the surviving Grimm were moving away from the fire as it died down and crept towards them.

Takes a step out of the car, stretching his strong limbs and crackling some bones without a sense of worry in his mind. Lil stood beside him and smiled with his hands in his pockets. As the Grimm were coming closer, they failed to notice the rising power as Big's body glowed in shadow grey while Lil's was dark. Big cracked his knuckles, sparks crackled around him let out a terrifying roar, throwing his fists into the air before slamming them into the earth. Combined with his roar and created a strong bolt of electricity, channelling his fists into the earth and directing them towards the targets in close perimeter.

The Deathstalker came from behind and threw its stinger at the smaller one, but what it didn't expect was for his body to be engulfed in a shadow cloak and grew bat-like wings. Creating a shroud that protects his body inside it. The bat-like entity flapped its wings and hovered above the Deathstalker, dodging its pincers and stinger but the cavern had limited space and could not fly any higher, but that didn't mean he was at a disadvantage. Inside the body, Lil could be seen and opened his jaws, and the bat-avatar mimicked his commands, releasing a sonic scream.

The caverns vibrated by the sonic screams, stalagmites shaking and cracks appear by the screaming effects. They loose their grip and fell, piercing into the Grimm's carapace, killing it instantly. With their task complete the duo deactivated their semblance.

"Good thing you didn't use the Nightscream at full strength, Lil. Otherwise we would've been buried alive." Big gave a compliment to his driving partner before setting back in his seat.

"Yes, and something that has been in my family for generations and hope my cousin's daughter will be a great vampire."

"A pity we have to leave to finish the race, the darkness would've given us an advantage." Big knew that Lil can tolerate the sun but it limits his ability to use his semblance.

Starting up the engines and drove through the fading Grimm with a path more clear. But the hard part was the debris in the way and considered difficult to drive through.

But that didn't stop them when Lil thought of an idea. "Time for a new set of wheels."

Big smiled, grabbing the button for the job and vehicle begins a sudden transformation; The wheels were replaced by much larger tires with thick layers, the main body of the car altered with added armour, replacing most of the victorian style to a monster truck, but still retain the castle which was now more steampunk-style by design. No longer a creepy old Victorian car, but more like a monster truck.

"I knew this would come in handy one day. And they thought it be a waste." Lil admired the design of the new look of their _Creepy Coupe_ , the engines throttled and began spinning the new set of large wheels. Not wanting to waste anymore time and eager to catch up to the other racers.

Crushing the Grimm that were unlucky enough to be in the way, or tossed aside. Almost reach the end when they see a pink sports car coming from the other end, recognising it belonging to Penelope Pitstop as she comes closer to them and try to reach the end of the tunnel first.

They didn't go unnoticed by one of the Wrecking Crew members who saw what happened and reported it to the boss. "Two of the racers are out of the cavern sector! They took out the Grimm."

 _"Limburger wants us to converge on them for the next phase. But watch out, we got trouble on the way."_

* * *

"Darn wretched Grimm!" Using trusty shotgun to take out the couple of Ursa and Boarbastruck that were trying to close in on them for the kill, but the huntsman was giving them a hard time. "Where d'they coming from?"

"No time for questions, keep filling them with holes like Swiss Cheese!" Clyde exclaimed, firing his guns at the Grimm alongside with his gang, using the _Bulletproof Bomb_ for cover while also their means of dealing with larger targets. The last thing they want was to deal with something dangerous such as a Beringal, Goliath or a Geist as one of the most deadliest Grimm to face.

They hear the sound of a large bird, a Nevermore. Flapping its wings towards them, forcing them to take cover from the coming deadly feathers. Peter pulled out his specialized gunblades, a costumed built weapons that could firing the loads of ammo to distract the Grimm, unable to use his super strength-based semblance with the distance. However, that won't be a problem for him as help came from above.

The Nevermore was shot down by a hail of bullets and crashed into the trees. Shot down by Red Max, who was minding his own business to race against the other competitors until the Grimm suddenly popped out of nowhere and ambushed the horde, taking the air to clean up the rest before getting a good look around for where they are coming from, and could see a breach from a far where the horde of Grimm likely came through.

"What's it like out!" He looked over his car/plane to see Peter calling out to him. Flew back down and landed smoothly on the road where the racers got back into their vehicles.

"Apparently there was a breach, the Grimm are pouring through but seems the huntsmen and authorities are taken care of the others outside." Max informed the others, not liking the look of it. But baffled how the barrier could've been shut down and so many to arrive.

But they all share the same idea, the Grimm needed to be taken care of and finish the race when its all good.

Peter was worried about Penelope as she could be on the other side of the track, not certain how far the Grimm had gotten but knew she was a capable woman looking after herself when they once sparred back in the days of the Academy.

"I haven't seen this many Grimm since Fuzzy thought someone took his guitar, righ' Blobber?" Mentioned the pink furry made the bear mobian shiver in fear of the name mentioned to him.

"Whatever the cause, its clear we should assist the others if we want to finish this race." One of Clyde's gang members, Danny suggested. He jumped on to the top of the car, brought out his ears to hear anything.

"What your ears say?" Clyde asked him, knowing he was using his ears as part of his semblance to listen.

"Hmm, hear several cars. But some I don't know. Too many, but… wait, some sound like… Motorbikes."

"Maybe it's a team of hunstmen." Dum-Dum thought.

But Danny wasn't so sure and landed softly to the ground. "I dunno, there's a lot of vehicles and too far. We better check it out and be careful, boss."

"I say we help them out and worry about the race later. Perhaps we may know what's the cause behind this." Peter suggested, knowing there were lives at steak and needed to help out as fellow huntsmen, especially to live up to his name as the CEO of Perfect Industries.

"I'm with Perfect, can't win a race with those monsters ruining it." Max agreed with him, much to Peter's relief to see some have common sense.

"Well, least we be huntin' Grimm. Right Blobber?" Smacked the back of his companion's back, obliviously of the dreaded expression on his face.

* * *

The Biker Mice and Metal Maniancs managed to successfully reach the tracks without anymore of the Grimm thanks to the help using a map installed on the scrolls. Reaching a rocky area, or something close to a barren area near the ruined cities.

"Should be ahead of them now, no Grimm in sight." Tork found it uneasy that they hadn't run into any trouble after the King Taijitu and Beowolves ambushed them.

Throttle had a similar feeling and kept his eyes peeled for anything. "Not the Grimm we should watch out for. Limburger or his goons could be anywhere."

"The last thing we needed was the old blubber fish to show up on a nice day." Vinnie hated it when having a good moment ruined by some bad guy.

"Oh, and here I thought it be a nice surprise."

Everyone looked up at the edge, and there was Lawrence Limburger, along with Greasepit, Karbunkle and many of his heavy metal punks and hired mercs all armed to the teeth.

Limburger chuckled while twirling his cane in his hand. "Now there was a surprise, when I was doing a little business outside of Chicago and thought "I wonder what the interloping mice are doing?". And here you are, watching a race which so sadly interrupted by the Grimm."

"Drop the act, Limburger. Playing innocent isn't your best of character." Charley knew full well what he was up to.

Modo glared at him and brought his fist up. "Yeah, its no coincidence with you and something bad happens at the same time."

Limburger pulled the fake innocent act, brought his gloved hand to his chest. "Me? My word, such low accusations! Would I be so low enough to let the abominable Grimm into the race tracks?"

Greaspit suddenly spoke up. "Really? I thought that was the plan, boss. Like make the shields shut down, sneak in and use the Grimm as a div-" He was suddenly interrupted by a smack of the gloved hand across the face.

Limburger coughed to clear his throat but clearly they weren't convinced of his act.

"Of all the things you done, this has got to be the stupidest plan you cooked up with! Whatever your plan is, this place will be swarming with Grimm. And they'll probably never had a Plutarkian before." Charley exclaimed, pointing her finger at him as everyone with her agreed.

Although she was right but it didn't fazed him a bit. "True, true, of course I probably would've thought it was genius because of two things you missed, my dear. The Grimm can't attack what they cannot find." Revealing a wrist device to show them. "So long as we wear these, they could not come within a few feet. And second, your surprising presence makes an added bonus to ride you vermin while I complete my plans." Letting out a sinister laugh.

"They can take care of the Grimm, especially with us." Tork joined in, he and his boys were ready for anything.

"Ahh, the infamous Metal Maniacs. I heard so much about you. Seems you have brought friends. Well, so have I." Brought his hand up and flicked his fingers which gave the signal for his goons to begin firing at their targets.

Both the mice and maniacs hid for cover, but the cars were built with strong metal to take the damage then regular cars. While the motorcycles had their blasters for attack, the Metal Maniacs' cars were armed as well. Taro pulled out a bow, firing upwards at his opponents while joined with Pork Chop with an axe before switching into a machine gun for heavy artillery.

Charley took cover with her bike lined up with Tork's Iron Skull which was a large dark orange sword that had a gab between the centre and dark flames embedded on the sides and Charley's Valkyri's Wrath.

"Kinda reminds me back when we were dealing with those bounty hunters." Charley said, ducking from a coming bullet that almost had her before she fired back.

"You mean the so-called Pig Sheriff?" Tork asked while trying to remember which one it was.

"No, the married couple with the gauntlets. The bar fight."

"Oh I remember that guy. He thought me and Coop were cheating in the eating game." Tork remembered the guy and obvsiously wasn't happy about loosing. He should invite the guy over and see how him and Pork Chop would face. "Sure wish he was with us now then being in Jersey."

"Hello!"

Both turned around and startled to see a slightly overweight young male in a coat, smiling and unafraid of the situation around him. The others noticed and startled of how he showed up out of nowhere. "Was I interrupting something?"

"How did you… wait, were you with...?" Vinnie was confused as he noticed the guy who was with them.

"Just thought to get a close up. Names Control Freak, and I am will be one of your opponents." Gave a mocking gesture of bowing to them.

Wylde glared at him, gritting his teeth and make a soft growl. "Then you won't mind if we knock some teeth out of you, dweep."

Control Freak didn't seem scared by his threats and brought his hand up, pointing his face to humour him. "Go ahead, lay it on me. I have a trick I've been practicing for a while but will let you have the first punch."

They were wondering if he was out of his mind and uncertain what this guy was up to. But the wolf Faunus didn't seem bothered at all. "Well, it's your face." Pulls his fist back and prepares to wipe that smirk on the geek's face. But what came next was unexpected. In a flash of orange yellow light, he didn't noticed it for a brief second until his fist collided into Pork Chop's chest.

He only took a few steps back and only a soft bruise, but the weirdest part was how did the large fella be there instead of Control Freak. "Hey! Wha…" Even Wylde was baffled and swore he was right in front of him. "What you doing there?"

"How should I know? Where is the little weasel!" Pork Chop spun around trying to find him. None of the others knew either.

"Over here!" They now saw Control Freak to where Pork Chop was and sat on the bunk of Wylde's car. "Phew, that was close."

Now mad that this punk was touching his ride, nobody gets to drive it but Wylde. "Get. Off. My car!" Charges at him and ready this time since he had nowhere to go.

"Wylde, wait!" Tork tried to warn him but was too late, something wasn't right about this guy and how the others just stopped shooting them. What happened next was they witnessed them suddenly vanished, seconds later they suddenly see him fall from the sky and collided on both Modo and Monkey.

"Ok, this is weird, did he just teleported them someplace?" Vinnie wasn't sure but was hard keeping track, now seeing him appear and disappear. Now appearing between him and Throttle.

"Grab him!" Throttle said as both he and Vinnie, thinking of catching him off guard before he could pull the same stunt. However, they didn't have time to react when the same glow illuminated around them. Still moving until suddenly they were both hit by large amount of ooze in their faces and slipped.

"Oops, sorry mousies. Guess you didn't catch your cheese." Wiping the oil-like substance off their faces to see Greasepit before them and find everyone much further away from each other by a few feet across.

"Time for a little change of oil." Slammed his fists together and more oil started to form. Grinning at the Martian Mice before him.

This was certainly not their day.

* * *

"Kiva! How far are we now?"

"Just a few more minutes away, however wouldn't it be reasonable to allow the authorities to handle the situation? The Grimm could barely match against Megas."

"True, but my friends are there and could use my help. Remind me to bring a few snacks and souvenirs for Jaime."

"Then you better try keeping the race in one piece, Coop. Least it'll give me the chance to see these creatures in action."

The driver was focused on a simple purpose other then food or video games, one thing for sure is he couldn't let his old teammates and buds down. "Hold on guys. Coop and Megas are on the way!"

* * *

 **Well here it is! The next chapter and finally some battle. It was really hard to think of what sort of power to give Control Freak, not something so powerful and too simple but don't want to reveal too much until the next chapter.**

 **So here are a few cameos and foreshadows, it was tricky to think of what weapons the Metal Maniacs should have but if you have some, that be great! I thought maybe change the creepy coupe into more of a monster truck in its next form for combat, based on the new version.**

 **And yes, you know who it is! Chicks dig giant robots.**


	9. Chapter 9: Switch and Spill

_Opening Files: Black Velvet_

 _Black Velvet is a Noble-Class Fallen who is considered one of the most dangerous and elusive Fallen to encounter due to her physical appearance with her dark skin hides the black veins on her body, allowing Velvet to blend into society. She is noted for raids and attacks at night due to her weakness to being exposed to sunlight when too long as to weaken her ability to manipulate shadows and eyesight. Having yet to overcome her weakness before she would one day evolve_

 _Due to her being one of the strongest Nobles, Sammael has chosen her for a task on their new dimensional gate to explore worlds and dimensions for research and collect data for him. Using a ship from ancient technologies from the Connected Era to make the ship capable for flight._ _Using her umbrakinesis to create an army of cyborg-like beings known as "Shadowborgs" to raid and run the ship and cast darkness on the chosen location to attack._

 _During her mission, Black Velvet has raided numerous worlds and looted technologies and relics useful to the Fallen and allies, gathered willing crew members to join her. She has build a reputation such as the "Raid of Maius Three" from Dimension O-000 and the attack on Acmetropolis, on her final assignment she made up a false story about having lost her eyesight to the meteor but was defeated by its defenders known as the Loonatics, when they damaged jump drive she was forced to make an emergency jump back to Dimension GF-007._

 _The loss of her right arm has yet to be revealed but possibly before or during her travels and made use of the artificial arm for many ways._

 _Considered extremely dangerous and any V-Class Huntsman or strong experience heroes are to be cautious of this woman. Any below or lack of experience is to avoid her at all cost._

 _Close Files_

* * *

"Travelling between dimensions is a whole new level then crossing the great see or another planet. So many ideas of what they be and if they look the same. But we've learnt several things of certain characters." TOM said as he looked up at a clip of Black Velvet battling the Loonatics. "Like Black Velvet, making up a story of being native to their reality but is in fact a dimensional pirate who caused some trouble like in Dimension O-000." Then switches to Control Freak. "Then we have Control Freak, who started out channel hopping and after messing up his universe with a remote or something and travelled to a lot of realities. And brought us to GF-Earth after causing some trouble with our hyperdrive." And then made one last lector on a file of X the Eliminator. "Finally there' X the Eliminator, strange villain or maybe just a nut-job who breaks the 4th wall."

 _"It makes me wonder wether they're connected, we've learnt that both X and Control Freak served a sentence in a dimensional prison and broke out. But best find out more of this Black Velvet."_ SARA suggested.

"Yeah, try to continue getting through to the others and see if you can find out about the Legendary Warriors or the Grimm Slayer, so far there were reports of his description." TOM said to her and found it funny. "Long locks of blonde hair? A horse named Adam? And has a Semblance named Purification? Who came up with this?" Shook his head and amused by how people can have such an imagination.

* * *

The Biker Mice and the Metal Maniacs were in trouble as they were surrounded by Limburger's hired henchmen, and yet that strange fella who calls himself Control Freak appeared out of no where and causing some trouble, he suddenly made them appear someplace else in the area before they could lay a finger on him. Modo and Tork found themselves in battle with this Control Freak who threw them all over the place. Moto was mad after seeing his bros vanished and wanted answers.

"Where'd you sent them?" Nobody messes with his bros and gets away with it.

Control Freak smirked at the Martian. "Oh, I sent them close by, don't worry they're in good company. Probably with Greasepit." Held his chin up and did a thinking pose. "Hmm, let me guess. The Bionic arm, the eye-patch, and the glowing red eye of rage. You must be Modo of the Biker Mice." Then turned to Tork and knows him as well. "And appears you must be the Metal Maniacs. Heard so much about you guys giving one of my clients a hard time."

"Alright, couch potato, you made a big mistake facing a Metal Maniac." Tork flexed his fingers and ready to pound that smug look off his face, if he comes out in one piece surviving his Iron Skull. The leader of his team wasn't gonna let someone make a fool of his guys and get away with it.

"Yeah, and I bet he be wants some iron for dessert." Modo agreed and was ready for a fight.

Control Freak grins, pulls out his quadsaber and twirls it in his hands in a fighting pose. "Oh if you thought I was bad before, just wait for the sequel of the Control Freak in this fanfic!" Leapt towards them with his saber, aiming the two beams at his opponents. Both moved away to avoid the hot plasma as they left scorched marks on the ground, even Moto didn't want to loose his metal arm if he made a mistake. Control Freak's quadsaber had the advantage of keeping both his opponents at a distance, but had other tricks up his sleeves.

Tork waved his gunblade and had a thought, knowing they can't get close to this villain as long as he had that weapon of his. The mouse had blasters and that killer arm of his, so they could perhaps use a different approach. "Tork, we gotta watch out for those plasma beams of his."

Tork thought of an idea and went along with his. "Good idea. I'll get his attention." He called out to him to cause a distraction. Raised his Iron Skull to fire at Control Freak who deflected them using his quadsaber, twirling it in his hands to incinerate the bullets by the heated plasma.

"Is that all you got? I thought this be a challenge to face two strong teams." Control Freak taunted them, giving a mocking grin on his face. "Time for a good old fashion gun showdown." Activated the transformation of his saber into a twin-barrol rifle-like weapon and started blasting them with energy bolts.

Both of them took cover using the rocks to take the beating, now knowing the capabilities of their opponent's weapons but need to know about his semblance that move people about.

Stopped his firing and see the damage before him and made his way through. Noticing the other crooks about and signalled them to be ready but stay a bit further. "Ok, time to unleash the fury of my latest weapon… which I haven't given it a name yet." Knew he forgot something and should've done a name given for his new power and weapon but was on a time limit. "Oh, well, time for you to be swiss cheese!" Preparing to fire with the barrels hearing up. But his expression dropped after three shots close to his feet, yelped in surprise of where they came from and ducked for cover. The others took cover while a buggy took a direct hit in the engines and blew up.

Everyone looked up and saw Charley with a heavy rifle in her hands, taking out a couple of targets and those who tried to fire back.

Tork used a new load of bullets to fire a few rounds at Control Freak while he was open, using yellow Dust rounds but has the orange until needed to get his guard down. Just as Tork predicted, his opponent was deflecting them with his weapon in its quadsaber-mode, but what he didn't expect was to be hit by one of electrical bolts that took a hit.

"Y-Y-Yellow Dust? N-No fair!" Having a hard time to speak and feeling the static around him. His movement became slower by the effect, but protected by his aura, giving Modo the chance to strike.

"Now!"

Not wasting time, Modo raised his artificial arm and aimed at the staggering villain with a set of mini-rockets. "Eat lead." Not wanting to raise his voice but fired instantly. They flew straight towards tthe unsuspecting Control Freak, by the time he could regain his stand, they were coming towards him in seconds.

The missiles hit and created a loud explosion before a flash of light came and the smoke was too thick for the moment until it can be cleared.

"Wow, talk about some fireworks." They turned to see Charley approaching them as her rifle shifted into its hammer.

"Not sure, normally my missiles have a small impact by their size." Modo stated and looked at it.

"What's it like with the others, Irons?" Tork asked her hoping his pals are fine.

"They're ok, but Vinnie and Throttle are with Greaspit. But something tells me, he's up to something." Charley said, worried about her friends since they got split up.

The two wondered if they got him or might have done it a little overboard, but a little uncertain. Their answer came when they saw what appear to be remains of another buggy instead of the couch potato.

"Guess we know now he's in one piece." Tork said. However, he was starting to understand the semblance Control Freak has but didn't say anything until he got the idea, but pretty sure his old teammate already got a clear idea of her own. Something he learnt from Jacob is to know your opponent's skills and abilities before facing them head on.

A familiar orange/yellow light flashed for a moment and revealed to be Control Freak near the wreckage. He felt so reliefed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Boy that was a close one. But this semblance rocks! I'm a real super-powered villain!" Praising his new powers and grins until he saw the trio who almost got him.

"Pretty interesting semblance you got there." A female voice shouted.

He turned to find out the trio were present and his allies were scattered about.

"And seems we found out just what your semblance does." Tork said, pointing his finger at him.

This might not go well for Control Freak if they already found before he could win. "Oh yeah, how?"

"Care to share with the class?" Modo allowed them since they seem to be ahead of it.

Charley decided to be the first to explain. "Sure, that trick he used, we thought he could teleport around and send someone to another place. But, that's not true. In fact, he was really switching places and people."

Hearing her statement they noticed Control Freak stuttered for a moment, and they noticed the look on his face that she was on to him. This was starting to make sense of how he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Modo got the idea. "Wait, you mean like when Portchop appeared in his place or Greaspit." Then it hit him when he noticed Control Freak doing something before that. "And I noticed him using his hands to do that." He remembered seeing the orange haired villain used his fingers before Wylde could lay a punch on him and switched with one of their own.

Tork nodded. "Right, and you used whatever or whoever it is you needed to switch places like you did to us and to the buggy. Am I right?"

Control Freak gave a mocking gesture of clapping his hands in applause. "Very observant. But so what, you can't get close without being someplace else."

"Yeah, but by the look of it, you seem to be new at it or a limit." Modo pointed out.

Control Freak grumbled. "So what. Practice makes perfect and you guys are the perfect test subjects for my new semblance."

* * *

Vinnie and Thruttle were stuck with Greasepit who suddenly appeared before them. They know him as one of the top enforcers of Limburger, while lacks brains he isn't without brute force and leads the goons. "Oh, great, like we had enough trouble with you slime bucket." Vinnie muttered, thinking of how to deal with the idiot.

"And we'll make this real quick for ruining the good race for the citizens to enjoy." Throttle told him, brining his fists together as he was ready for a fight.

"Oh, you guys are making me shake in my boots." Shaking his body about and causing the oil to go everywhere, some landed the martian Mice, much to their disgust over the mess he was making. "I've been working on this stuff since the day you came to Earth." Making a step forward, leaving a trail of oil-like substance as his boots were now covered in them.

Vinnie didn't take him seriously and grinned at him. "Yeah, what you gonna do, throw some of your goo at us." Gave a chuckle and figured this be easy.

Throttle wasn't sure about this, he notice the way Greasepit was smiling at them, they had fought him numerous times but has shown to be cunning at rare moments.

The oil-covered villain gave a thought of what the albino mouse said. "Actually, that might be a good idea." Brought his arms up and threw them forward, turning his arms into tendrils of oil as they shot straight at the startled Vinnie who took a direct hit. Throttle didn't had time to warn his young bro and watched him send back a few feet.

"Vin! You alright?" Called out to him to make sure he was ok and runs over to him.

Vinnie got up, but was covered in grease stains and wasn't happy about it with his fur a mess. "Oh man! I just took a bath." Wipes the stuff off him and slowly got himself back up. "But that dude owes me a cleaning bill for this!"

"Somethin' tells me he's got more where that came from." Points his finger at greaspit who was now almost covered entirely of the muck. They watched as his size changed, twice as big and pulled a few scraps of metal to his oily body, the chains wrapped around his strong fists were fused together with the oily liquid, extending outwards with the substance to control them, making them look almost alive. His eyes glowed and stretched his new form.

Vinnie gulped after seeing the new look Greasepit had and backed away slowly while the goons laughed and snickered, held their weapons ready for a fight. "I really need to think before I say anything. "

"You think?" Throttle remarked.

Greasepit laughed and his voice was a little different. "Took me awhile to work this semblance thing, but iz worth it to see the lookz on ya faces. Say hello to the Oil Spill." He again threw his arms forward and the tendrils lashed out and snared the two up, they were thrown around like a rodeo until the two were becoming nauseous or dizzy when he let them go and slammed against ground, bruised but can still fight. This was the first time they ever seen Greasepit fight with a semblance and would have to think of a plan to take him out in his oil monster form.

"He may have a new power but we dealt with things uglier then him." Throttle said, but with everyone preoccupied they need to think of a plan. "Remember this is Greasepit we're dealing with, so just gotta know his limits." He thought as an easier way to work out their opponent's powers and find his weakness.

"Good luck with that mousies!" Greasepit chuckled and waved his arms, the oiled chains flicked like whips and ready for them.

* * *

Monkey was taking cover behind one of their cars from the goons firing at them, he noticed the two mice with that grease stained fella until his body was suddenly covered up in all that goo to turn into some blob monster. "Hey, those guys might need help."

"First we need to help ourselves!" Pork Chop exclaimed and wished they did, but were pinned down. They found themselves somewhere far from their leader and the others thanks to that no good runt who was making them look like idiots fighting each other. "And then I'll make him regret making me mad."

"Save some for me!" Wylde said, he wanted to send a message that no one. Ever touches. His car.

* * *

Limburger watched from his car and impressed by Greasepit's demonstration on his abilities, while he may lack the brains unlike his loyal scientist, he does make up the brawn and his newly developed semblance is a bonus to be one of his top enforcers. Now seeing the bikers and the huntsmen divided thanks to Control Freak's new power, this will be easier for him to rid the rodents one by one as they are far stronger together. Drives off to meet his other hired employers to be sure they are doing a good job on their part.

"Sir, we've spotted the racers nearby, they be coming towards the main road any moment, unless the Grimm catch them." A Lizard Mobian reported to the Plutarkian.

"And what of the status of Dastardly?" Limburger asked him.

"Taking the 'shortcut' to avoid the Grimm and getting ahead of the others."

"Then we better check on the updates." He approaches two members of the squadron, Klunk working on a machine he was working on and noticing Limburger coming. "Which of you is the mechanic?"

"That would- *whistles* Click click, Heehaw... me." Klunk responded, making the Plutarkian wonder what he was saying but ignored it for now.

"Right, are these machines you built able to take care of those racers." Knowing for a fact that many of them were trained. He allowed the mechanic to work with Karbunkle to come up with a perfect weapon to take out his foes, they appear to be arrow-shaped objects with avian features and green.

"Yep, they will POW POW POW! AWWWK! MOOOMMMAAAHH! WHOOOO! Bllguggege! Hitting the targets, Pluck pluck pluck! BOOM! Become scrap." Klunk gave a response, or rather in his own choice of words for explaination.

Limburger blinked his eyes and was baffled by the human's speech, uncertain how Dastardly can understand him. Turned to Zilly if he understand him. "What he say, what he say?"

Zilly answered for him as the translator. "H-He says that these d-d-drones w-w-will seek out the t-t-targets you want and they-they'll start chasing them un-until they're d-destroyed. He calls them the Sky Divers."

The Plutarkian liked the sound of that, thinking them as birds of prey to hunt down their targets and swoop down for the kill. "Intriguing. Perhaps I could use a few materials from the remains of their vehicles after they… hit the scraps. Heheheh." He had to admit, Dick Dastardly is a very devious human with such ideas that make him life up to his family's reputation.

Klunk nodded his head eagerly. "Plus they Brkrkbkrb! ACHOOO! Brrrrrr!"

This time Limburger couldn't take it more. "Translate please?"

"You just need to give them a target t-to attack." Zilly answered.

"Hmm, then put down the targets of the racers, oh, and maybe the interfering menaces?" He suggested and would love to see them blown to pieces, possibly to make sure they never get out in one piece. "Best to make an escape route before the traffic gets out of hand and deliver the news to Lord Camembert."

Karbunkle stepped out of the van he was using for his work, noticing his boss was present and spoke up. "Uh, your delectable Cheesiness. We just received a transmission of the interstellar news of the current events made by the Confederation."

Intrigued by the news, pulled a bowl of worms from his limo and taking another handful of them into his mouth. "Oh?"

"Uh, its best you see for yourself." Lead him inside to switch transmission on, causing the TV screen to flicker and reveal a holographic figure as a news reporter.

 _"With the latest issues of the growing tensions between three of the known great powers: The Cybertronian Empire, Plutark Confederation and also the Gem Empire, known for two nations fight for resources and threat to habitable worlds for many decades, the Cybertronians have fought them to protect the species under threat alongside its allies."_

Limburger scoffed at the news, while true many worlds laid waste, but least they don't exterminate entire planets into becoming crystallised colonies for the Gems. "Would love to see them shatter to dust and see how they like it. And turn those oversized tin cans to scrap." Chuckles sinisterly. Takes a sip of his mug as he continues to watch.

 _"But, by sheer luck, Grand Councilwoman Fe'ire of the United Stellar Alliance has called a peace treaty between both Plutark and Cybertron to a peace treaty."_

But that surprised him by spatting out his drink, some of it was on the mad genius' face, who tried to wipe himself from the mess but was also surprised by the news. " _WHAT?!_ " He couldn't believe what he just heard but more to be said.

 _"It was a difficult task to bring both sides together, but the council members of the Alliance had finally achieved it. Be hearing the words of Grand Councilwoman Fe'ire."_ The screen changes to show a tall light blue-skinned humanoid with a curved head and black eyes, dressed in a black dress with a large gold collar as a symbol of her status.

Many council members and representatives of various species remain seated as she spoke. _"Today is a joyous moment when enemies have come to a mutual truce, despite hopes of bringing the Gem Empire to meet on equal terms with the galaxy, peace can be achieve between two warring sides for all species to have a future."_

 _"I happen to agree, as a saying back on Cybertron: Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."_ A giant blue and red mechanical humanoid that towers above nearly all, except for a large whale/shark-like alien who stood close by them. _"Like you, we desire peaceful co-existence with other civilizations."_ The next scene showed him signing a treaty along with an overweight Plutarkian in royal attire, Lord Camembert as the leader of Plutark and then shaking hands with them.

 _"Lord Camembert has agreed to cease expansion for resources beyond his current borders and open to limited trade agreements with the other galactic powers until further notice, in exchange towards using any methods of defending themselves against possible Gem invasions as we agree of the current crisis the Diamond Authority bring."_

"Am I really hearing this?! The mighty Plutark Confederation, signing a treaty with its enemies?" Limburger couldn't believe it if he were dreaming, but there must be an agenda behind this as everyone knows Camembert would never stoop so low. "Surely his lordship would never stoop so low as to-"

 _"LIMBURGER!"_

Speak of the devil, Limburger thought he heard his lordship's angry toned voice until he realised it was coming from the coming call from him. Pushed a button to switch the screen revealing the bloated Plutarkian leader himself, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring through the screen. "Lord Camembert?!" Trying to throw a convincing smile to greet him. "What an unple-what a _DELIGHTFUL_ surprise!"

 _"Oh yes? So where is the traditional Plutarkian greeting?"_ Camembert requested, but Limburger didn't seem eager for such a greeting.

Gets off his chair and tries to get out of it. "Oh, really, Lord Chairman, I'm not feeling quite up to it." Adjusting his tie and knows it was one of the things he hated for... obvious reasons.

 _"NOW!"_

Giving a defeated sigh since he cannot argue with the lord chairman, he walks over to the screen to perform the greeting. Both turned around and pressed their buttocks against the screen.

 _"Cheek to cheek, and stink to stink, as Plutark grows, the galaxy shrinks! WULULULULUL!"_

Both sung the traditional greeting and shake their hips with their arms over the back of their heads, shook their heads like a dance. Then to a closing matter, held their hands under the armpits to make farting noises. He was grateful for the so-called 'traditional' greeting was done with.

"Now that the formalities are over, might I inquire the purpose of your call, your overdness?" Adjusting the tie to look pleasant.

 _"Just checking up, Limburger. After all, I'm certain you are aware of the recent news."_

"News?" Pretending he didn't know. "Oh! You mean the peace treaty? I must say, very bold move to broker a peace treaty with the Cybertronian Empire, after all the years of hostilities between our two nations."

 _"Drop the act, Limburger, you should know better then to believe in all that! And given our current situation, the council had no choice."_

"B-But Lord Camembert. Wouldn't this affect our status as the top of the galaxy?" Limburger responded. "The resources we need for our military campaigns, like the Gems or the Highbreed, and especially the Martian Liberation army?"

 _"Only to keep them off our backs! With the galaxy changing and more threats growing, it's becoming more difficult to gain advantage with enemies on all sides."_ Camembert stated. _"We said to cease our expansion for new resources, but nothing about giving up our means to become one of the top powers and obtain the vital means to annihilate our enemies. Especially this Dust as we've studied could prove useful._ _But also perhaps seeking contact with a group who can do the work for us so the United Stellar Alliance or Cybertron know nothing of our_ _involvement."_

A side of the image revealed a group of cephalopod-like creatures, some having mouths with tendrils or have some over their mouths and using weapons.

 _"They are called Glorft, nothing much to say but appears their home place was turned into a colony by the Gems until it was destroyed by that megalomaniac Vilgax many years ago. They praised him a as hero for the destruction of their world and started attacking worlds and vessels close to their borders."_

"Interesting. perhaps they could prove useful for our problems, if they praise Vilgax then we could supply them with weapons to take care of the problem for us. Keeping our fins clean as a whistle and the Alliance won't know its us." He had to admit it was a clever scheme. "And not to worry, I have an associate who is on the same boat as we are in a situation with this planet."

Camembert seems a little approved but uncertain. _"Hmm, so long as they agree to help us, I am willing to return the favour on our bargain. But I warn you, Limburger, this time you better deliver!"_ Cuts off the transmission and gives Limburger the opportunity to blow a raspberry and a mocking wave at him, only for Camembert to appear again and Limburger chuckled nervously by waving at him without noticing, quickly switched the screen off on his end and let out a breather.

"I swear, I can't seem to take much more of the surprises today." Out of nowhere, a knife flew across and through his 'hair' which pulled the rest of his mask off and impeded into a wall, revealing his Plutarkian appearance. Another flew by and both Limburger and Karbunkle cried out and ducked with Fred the Mutant just flew by and was hanging by the hood.

The startled crime boss didn't know what happened and saw the happy mutant who didn't seem harmed, but where the daggers came from.

"YAY! Again! Do that again! So much fun!" Fred clapped his hand and tentacle together.

"Who in blazes dare do a stunt like that?!" Limburger demanded and reached out for his mask. "Any closer and that could've been my head!"

"But it didn't, Mr. Limburger." A calm cultured voice spoke out. Both of them turned around to see a man with a red cape and dressed so well, along with a dark skinned aboriginal with many markings on his body. "Pardon for our intrusion but thought to drop by.

Limburger knew who they were and stood up. "Ah, my dear fellows, Gentle-Jim and Jujunga. Such an unexpected visit." Removed the dagger and retrieved his mask to put it back on. "You could've at least called." He mumbled at the last part while tucking the edges into the collar.

Gentle-Jim gave a soft chuckle. "Apologies, but since you weren't in Chicago, it was obvious by the the amount of Grimm and carnage of the race would be your doing."

"We were sent by Lord Sammael for the update." Jujanga stated to the Plutarkian. "Do you have the data and the whereabouts of the Jewel of Neptune?"

Both Limburger and Karbunkle silently sweated and gulped. "Uhh… well, we have yet to apprehend Ms. Pitstop, but my associates are close to her current location in the race track."

"But the good news is, we have the data from the race and the combats of the fights for his supreme evilness." Karbunkle answered which was fortunate for them and pulled it out of his pocket that he received from Control Freak earlier. "The one known as Control Freak was able to download the data to this flash drive for you." Handing it to them and seem pleased about it.

"Least you done half the job, and for your trouble here be half of your pay." Gentle-Jim hands out a check to Limburger who takes it and suddenly his eyes were wide as plates and jaw drops.

Turns to them and gives them a smile while tucking the check into his coat pocket. "Well, do inform him that we be interested in future business until we complete the rest of the assignment for him." After that the two left the vehicle but clearly see some dark glow from outside and vanished, along with the two who came. Limburger had not met him in person but has heard much of his reputation from the planet's criminal underworld and very few ever met him, but with news of a cluster buried on earth, and heroes interfering their plans it would be a wise to form alliances.

* * *

 **Darklands**

"Can't believe I have to use a new arm, I was almost certain to fully recover." Velvet was on the table to have a new arm in place, loosing her arm in a battle with a certain Huntress so long ago hurt her pride as Fallen, replacing it with an artificial arm for using her umbrakinesis to control people and use as a weapon. But with her semblance to manipulate shadows more powerful, it was not needed and went for a new style… with certain weapons that peeked her interest from a certain reality she 'explored.'

"Consider this a lesson to be learned, almost perfect and should act in the same way as your original arm. Allowing you to save time but a lot of energy for someone of your status as a young Noble Fallen." The scientist known as Mastermind said as she presented new arm that looked exactly like her regular one, given more flexibility like a real arm upon her request for certain use of weapons she obtained on her travels. "I must say when Sammael allowed me the chance to study Fallen biology to create a new arm for you, I almost feinted. To not only have a chance to study Fallen biology including your ability to regenerate but even have a chance to study how Grimm essence integrate with Aura."

Velvet would have been seen rolling her eyes if they pupils. "Yes, I'm sure."

"It is a fascinating study to see how Aura can be enhanced to regenerate bones and nerve tissue once properly melded with the Grimm essence inside your body even though they should incompatible. The Dark Substance truly offers a great deal of power that we have yet to see." Mastermind noted. "However I must admit I am puzzled as to why you are taking so long to regenerate."

"As skilled I am I never fully mastered my regenerative abilities." Black Velvet admitted, sounding slightly ashamed now. "I'm sure Sammael will want me to train and focus on mastering that ability now."

"I am sure as well." Mastermind grinned. "I hope you don't mind me taking notes on your training."

"As long as you stay out of my way." Velvet grunted as the arm was inserted. "I don't like studied like a lab rat."

"Lab rats are not worth much these days." Mastermind retorted as Velvet flexed her new arm to get the feel of it. According to Mastermind, this helps channel her semblance and use her kinetic abilities like her previous arm

"Well, at the very least you are better company than Dr. Kriegar." Velvet stood up from the table. "I'm sure you will be happy to see what I have collected."

Mastermind grinned. "You really know how to spoil a girl, don't you?"

Sitting up with her new arm complete, hoping to have a score to settle with someone. She leaves the lab and returns to her quarters until the time being for her body to fully rest up and adjusted to her new arm. Extending her hands up, focusing her mind with her eyes closed and feel the power flowing through her, a rectangular-shaped box drifted towards her hands, opening up and revealing silver rod. Held it in her hand, inspecting the designs from her and remembering the teachings from a certain being who was from a group that were almost similar to the Fallen, learning how to use pain, hatred and anger to fuel her strength, to unlock the hidden potential she never knew existed. It was not long, but taken what she had learned and perhaps pass on the knowledge to potential followers to bring the Fallen into a greater age, to bring fear into the hearts of their enemies.

Pressed her thumb on the switch and a crimson beam of light shot out into a shape of a sword, her lips curled in a grin. "Time to let the world know Black Velvet is back." Waving her lightsaber in her hand and sliced it vertically across a statue, cleaving it in half.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

The house was silent as Dracon finished attaching his last weapon.

The Gundam shifted as he finally threw his cloak on around his frame. "You're leaving already?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Hate to admit it, but I'm getting a bad feeling," Dracon admitted. "And something tells me that I'm going to encounter someone dastardly at some point."

"You mean Dick Dastardly from the Wacky Races?" Tina wondered. "But why?"

"I dunno. But I'm not gonna take any chances, considering who he's working for."

Dracon's voice was hard as he flexed his wings a bit. "Something's not right in Chicago, and I'm determined to find out what it is."

"Does it have to do with the strange events pertaining to the underworld?" Tina inquired, her eyes narrowing. "Because if so..."

"It does. This just started a few days ago, and I'm determined to find out what is causing it." The Gundam then checked his Hyper Beam Sword in its sheath. "If I'm right... then it'll be worse than I think..." he admitted. "So... I have to go."

"All right... But be careful," Tina cautioned.

The Gundam nodded as he grabbed her by her hip and pulled her close, his faceplate meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned it and moaned into his faceplate, her arms wrapping themselves around his broad shoulders. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before parting. Tina's eyes were locked onto his violet optics for a brief moment before she leaned against his chest, hearing the reassuring hum of his reactor hidden beneath the chest armor. She always enjoyed the sensation, as it was much more powerful than a mere heartbeat, and it even lulled her to sleep when they slept together. But mostly she enjoyed his presence because he was the first one who really looked out for her.

She finally looked up at him. "I mean it. Be careful..."

Dracon nodded. "I promise I will be," he told her gently, his husky, lowered voice making a shudder run down her spine. She always got the shivers from his voice when it was like this. "I'll be back once this is done."

"Got it," she said. "Love you, big guy."

Dracon chuckled. "Love you too, hon." He leaned in and quickly pecked her with his faceplate against her cheek before he turned and headed out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **CF: SO what do you guys think? Impressed right?**

 **DP: Hmm, nice, gotta name of it and your weapon?"**

 **CF:… hey its a working progress just havent figured them out like I said!**

 **DP: True, but damn that Black Velvet, prrrr! She can raid me anytime.**

 **GCD: You do know she could slice you into pieces, if the Beast doesn't get ya first.**

 **DP: You think I got a shot?**

 **GCD: never mind. So! We're almost there and possibly the last one after this! man its been months to get this done with other things to do, sorry for the slowness but its worth it and hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	10. Incoming Broadcast

" _TOM, I'm picking up a transmission, I think you might be interested to see this."_

TOM got on his chair to find out what she found. "Great let's here it. Might not be the next transmission on the race, everyone is eager to find how it ends." The screen came on for him to see.

* * *

 _Accessing File:_

 _Transmission intercepted.._

An advance metropolis, towering spires that could touch the dark green skies, making it appear to look as if it was night by the green lights.

 _ **Created by an ancient alien civilization**_

Numerous heavy armoured cars and purple motorcycles drove through the roads, and the sky above them was dominated by jets, one group were black and the other dark blue with wings curved forward.

 _ **Driven to compete..**_

Within the tallest tower above the city were a group of robotic drones, each different to each other by shape and size while the two of the group were hovering above the ground.

 _ **And programmed with the unrelenting obsession…**_

A black drone with a green 'war mask' storms through the alley, grabbing and throwing scrap metal and drebris away to reach its target. Tearing into the roof of a car with its hands, reached in to find the driver.

 _ **To win!**_

Unleashes a metallic roar and threw the car like.

 _ **A rogue scientist..**_

Dr. Peter Tezla stood with his body seriously injured and forced to wear a robotic exo-skeleton. "Galorum and her drones have the Wheel of Power."

A jet swooped in and took a ancient relic with markings carved on both sides. Earning victory to the Drones.

 _ **Must put the fate of the Earth in the hands of the most reckless of hands**_

Two racers of the opposing teams enter their cars, starting the engines and ready to beat one another in a race.

"HERE THEY COME!" Monkey shouted out.

 _ **Three teams..**_

"Come on Maniacs, let's move some metal." Tork said.

Two cars clash against each other, trying to overrun the other.

 _ **Live to race and hunt**_

"Nothings more important then the Teku!" Nolo cried out _._

"This is." Vert replied before leaving.

"Let's show these tin bots what the Burners of Motorcity are made of!" Mike proclaimed and slammed his foot on the pedal.

 _ **Most now race and hunt to live**_

Each racing team drove through the desert, passing through the valley and enter a secret hideout with a holographic face of Dr. Tezla.

"Welcome to the Acceleradrome!"

Gig hovers around the room full of racers and hunters who gathered together. _"THE DRONES HAVE ALREADY ACCESSED SEVERAL RACING REALMS. EACH NEW REALM THEY BECOME MORE POWERFUL."_

 _Teku, Metal Maniacs and Burners drive through the realms. Each determined to win the race._

" _NOW MORE THEN EVER, THE BEST DRIVERS AND HUNTERS ARE NEEDED."_

Entering the wheel of power as a portal to another realm opens for them, only to find themselves someplace high in the sky… without a track.

' _THERE"S NO TACK!"_ WYLDE CRIED OUT.

Chuck was screaming and terrified. _"NO WAY! NO WAY! T-T-THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"_ Even Mike was surprised and tried to stay calm.

" _This can't be the end for Texas!"_ Texas was freaked out.

The cars fall through the blackened skies as thunder echoed and lightening flashed.

Jacob looked shocked and horrified of the news. "How could you've been so reckless and ignorant?! With such awesome power of the relic in their hands, think of the chaos the drones could unleash!" Glaring at Tezla over the consequences of his actions.

Cars tossed and turned, racers struggle to survive against drones. A drone clings on to a car. Monstrous creatures. Pork Chop fighting a large drone through the city. Julie activating her semblance into creating mimics of her car to confuse the drones. Nolo tackling a drone from its vehicle.

"The drones have become more powerful, not just by the accelerchargers they win. Which is why we must be weary of Galorum and her drones." Tezla said.

New drones constructed for other roles, motorcycles, jets and coptors transform into bipedal forms. A giant tank transformed into a robot, now more larger and staring down at its foes. "TANKOR PULVERIZE!"

Mike and Vert who witnessed the drone's sudden transformation had a moment of thought.

"Oh… crap." Only words Mike could say.

"Think we need a new plan." Vert told him.

 _ **GrimmFall: Acceleracers!**_

 _ **Drive to Survive**_

"So… you really want to do this after what we just been witnessed?" Julie asked Mike with her arms across her chest.

"Lets see, get attacked by alien robots, drive through the most thrilling inter-dimensional race and make it out alive to save the world… Yep!" Mike said with little hesitation. "Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

Monster mosquitos. Cars struck by lightening. Giant scrap metal T-Rex roaring. Transforming drones invade the Accelerdome.

"Do you REALLY have to ask?" She said with a blank expression while Chuck groaned and shook his head.

"Uhh, I should've stayed in Motorcity or took a vacation." He grumbled, only to receive a chuckle from his best friend.

 _End Transmission.._

* * *

"Seems an upcoming new fanfic is on the way, and this looks intense." TOM said as he goes through the files of the sources about them.

" _Indeed, both shows had potential in the networks of Cartoon Network and Disney, but sadly they both pulled the plug on them before they finished."_ SARA explained after reading the info she found about the original shows.

"Really? Damn, how could they do that to the fans, I bet they must've been upset about that." TOM never understood how some studios would just put the axe on some shows despite the positive feedbacks they get. "Seems they just do anything for a buck these days. But don't some of them Drones look… familiar… Wait a sec!"

" _What?"_

"Sara, go back to the drones and do a scan and their vehicles. And maybe get some from earth we picked up on the satellites." The female AI ran through scans on the images she used and gotten results of the ones from earlier. Both images showed similarities and matched.

" _Aren't these the drones that attack Tezla's lab?"_

"For sure, but the others are new so something must be up. Get Phil or Dex Sr. on the call, they'll wanna know what we got. And how goes the broadcast?"

" _Sending the message to them now, and the broadcast is taking its time, only 47% to fully reach its destination and alert the Titans of what they should know. Best send the footage of what Control Freak has developed including that X fella."_

"Good, who knows what these guys are up to and maybe can find out about the Drones. They must be up to something." Getting images of Drones dismantling and tearing apart a kingdergarten and also finding large humanoid machines. But maybe some concern for the Crystal Gems, especially for Steven and Seph who are both gem hybrids.


	11. Chapter 10: Xtra Large Robots part 1

_Opening Files: Harold Cooplowski_

 _Harold Cooplowski, better known as "Coop" grew up in Jersey City, lived with his mother and spent his time in the basement playing video games with his best friend Jamie. When in his teen years, his mother decided Coop should think of his future and sent him to the Motorcity, a city beneath the luxurious Detroit Delux where he met his mentor Jacob Davidson along with his niece Charley and Turk._

 _Coop took the time and effort to train to become a huntsman and racer just like his old man, quickly bonded with his teammates over their love of rock n roll music, video games, motor vehicles and wrestling. Learned much from his time in Motorcity and took on the tournaments to become a Huntsman. After returning home, he recieved a red 1970 Plymouth Car that once belonged to his late father as a gift._

 _While searching for parts to improve his car from Goat's Junkyard, under the pile to buy something, he found a headless mecha and boat it for $2. He decided to fix it up and improve it, but without a head he tried to think of a suitable choice, until he thought of using his new car for the head. It's name was the_ _M.E.G.A.S. X.L.R. ( **M** echanized **E** arth **G** uard **A** ttack **S** ystem, e **X** tra **L** arge **R** obot), which later revealed to be from the future after crashing in Earth's past in the 20th century undisturbed until now. _

_Thus began his crazy adventures with his best friend Jamie and an Earth Coalition soldier named Kiva Andru from the year 3037 A.D. against the alien race known as the Glorft who are after MEGAS, alongside other extraterrestrial threats... without him causing damage to a certain place first._

 _Close File:_

* * *

"Sometimes you always picture a savoir to be strong, brave and heroic to save the day. Sometimes you picture them in fancy suits to look like a hero." TOM pushes a button and shows several characters on screen. "Like major Glory for example who wears spandex and a cape. or El Tigre."Then turns to Ben changing into aliens and Juniper Lee fighting monsters. "But sometimes they could be anyone who doesn't need a fancy costume, they could be someone unexpected and never believed to have the qualities of a hero. There's an old saying 'never judge a book by its cover', just have to keep your mind open for possibilities."

* * *

"Ok, think this be the security room. So maybe we should find out what happened." Sanders and her partner walked in after clearing the building of the civilians, she figured they could find out what happened for possible clues.

"Hey, not a bad idea. And if we find the culprit, we nail the sucker!" MacArthur proclaimed, slamming her fist onto her hand.

Her partner rolled her eyes and took a chair. "Let's just find some clues first." She noticed some screens broke and few still work, going through the security footages. Knowing this could take awhile until they suddenly spotted something out of the ordinary.

"Yoh, what's that?" MacArthur pointed at a screen with two suspicious looking characters. One of them was leaving a trail of grease. "Man, talk about a grease monkey." Then saw them handing over what looked like a pizza to Muttley.

"Hmm, maybe some delivery. Maybe something in this room could have happened." Sanders thought of it.

"Already on it." MacArthur was ahead of her and typed in the room, up to the last moment before it went blank. Showing them the staff working and then suddenly being zapped. "Well look what we found." The next thing showed a pudgy orange haired male who came in and later showing him tampering with the fences.

Sanders smiles at her and feeling confident now they found evidence that this was indeed sabotaged and found the prime suspect. "As my little cousin would say, Disco!"

* * *

As Limburger's goons were loading up the captured Grimm in cages, some were on watch for any trouble. Armed with advance weapons to deal with any law enforcers and Huntsmen.

"Get some of them in the truck ready for transport. And you know the orders, you see the blonde in a pink outfit she is to be captured alive, she has information about a jewel or something." One of the henchmen told them of the orders given to them.

"Least we don't have to deal with those Biker Mice."

"You said it, but heard Greaspit finally mastered his Semblance. Hate to be them."

The group chuckled and wish they could see the looks on their faces. While chatting, none of them took notice of a faint pink mist appeared up to their knees until it started expanding, by the time they realised something was up they felt lightheaded and drowsy. "Wait… what's… going on…" Most of them fell to the floor, succumb to the aroma and drifted in a peaceful state. However some still remain conscious and covered their faces from being affected like the others, but they were caught off guard by Penelope Pitstop with a pink and white parasol twirling in her hands, casually emerging from her hiding spot and unaffected by the pink mist.

"Hi, yall. Looking for me?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"It's her!"

"Grab her!"

The remaining goons circled around her and thinking she was an easy target, but they were unaware of how outmatched they are. Closed her parasol and taking into a crouching position before she sprinted straight for the first opponent. Ducking the coming fist and swinging it to divert the coming attacks from her, twirled in a dance routine and threw a high kick in the chin and then the stomach. Blocking the second goon coming from behind and duelled his sword with her parasol, it suddenly extended a blade from the tip and clashed with his weapon. They tried to take her out using stun blasts while she had her back turned, thinking they can still capture her alive, firing their blasters at the target, but to their surprise when she simply pulled the parasol over her shoulder and opened it up to be used a s shield to take the multiple hits.

This was her weapon: the Charmante feline (charming feline). Fighting in a fencing style and clashing the bladed tip against their weapons, she detested the use of guns and went for them first, slicing them into pieces which surprised some of them.

She giggled by the stunned reactions on their faces. "Sorry, fellas but I find the use of guns most uncivilized. Now, are we going to sought this out like good folks or do I have to teach you a lesson."

Smacking the surprised thug in the face with the side of her umbrella before delivering a palm strike. Using her parasol to block a coming strike, barely made a dent on the strong fabric, smiles at the nervous punk who took a step back but he was too slow when she clobbered him with her closed parasol. With no choice, the rest quickly made a retreat.

Retracting the black and watched them run with tails between their legs, but more concern of situation at hand. Having heard everything they said before she knocked them out. "So that's what this is about. Someone wanting to know about the Jewel of Neptune, well not if I have a say in it." Penelope pulled out her scroll from her pocket and tapped on to the contact of the people she could trust other then Peter.

The screen popped up Clyde's icon and was connected. _"Penelope? Is that you on the line?"_

"Who'd ya think?" She smiles and glad to he and the others were ok but could hear the sound of a battle.

 _"A big relief to know your ok, where 'bout's are you at the moment. We're just taking care of the pest control here."_

"Just found out this was being sabotaged, whoever it is wants the Jewel of Neptune." The mention of the name made the leader of the mob froze for a moment until he replied.

 _"For sure? Had a feeling something ain't right, and almost thought to be the work of Dastardly."_ While true to the thought of it but uncertain.

"Did seem fishy after his little stunt on the starting line incident." She said, thinking back about earlier and now this made sense for someone wanting to capture her for knowledge of the Jewel of Neptune and if they knew of its secret, she dared not think about what will happen and more to stopping whoevers after her. But she wont be some damsel in distress, this wasn't the first time someone tried to come after her for the inheritance of the wealth. But with the help of her allies she wont worry about it.

"Are the other racers with you?"

 _"Yeah, we seem to have round up everyone. All except Dastardly, he seem way ahead now. Little weasel will be sorry when we get our hands on him."_ Muttering under his breath through.

"First we need to get out of this mess. I'll send you the coordinates, and I think some huntsmen are in trouble." She spotted several unknown characters seem to have trouble with a nasty looking group.

 _"Got it, we'll catch up after dealing with this mess. Watch your back, kiddo."_

She smiles and appreciates their concern and worry. Ran up to the _Compact Pussycat_ , pulling out her weapon to defend herself against more foes coming for her. "I better sought this out fast and finish while there's still a race to win." Starting up the engines and drove off.

* * *

"Come get some."

Rufus Roughcut grinned as a Beringel Grimm crept towards him, raising its fists to crush him. Pulling out his Razor Edge, a pair of custom crafted axes Rufus let out a battle cry and leapt at the Grimm. He ducked under the first fist and cut into the arm, easily cutting through with the help of his Semblence.

The Grimm screamed out in agony as it swat at him, knocking him into the wall of the cave. Rufus grunted as his Aura shimmered, having protected him. "That all you got?"

The Beringel roared and charged at him but just as he was ready to cut it apart the Beringel was gunned down by a number of bullets until it fell, dissolving into smoke.

Rufus glared at what killed his prey. "That was mine!" He proclaimed

"You're welcome, sweetie." Clyde grinned as the weapons retracted into the car he and the Anti-Hill Mob drove off. They continued cleaning up a few more Grimm when spotted two Nevermores coming. "Alright boys, two overgrown turkeys at 10 o'clock." Giving the order to pull out their guns but before they were ready to fire the two Nevermores were suddenly cut in half, one lost its left wing and the second had its head hacked off. The corpses fell to the ground before the baffled mobsters and faded.

"No need to thank me." Rufus grinned and caught the spinning axe with his hand. He grins at them as both were even. "That makes 34. Much as I wanna chit chat, but gotta get my pal and finish this hunt and game. Chow!" Hopped in his ride and drove off.

Clyde watched the pair drove off. "Wise guy, come on we gotta catch up." Orders his gang while he didn't want to be beaten by those lumberjacks.

* * *

 _"THAT'S MY BUDDY RIGHT THERE! GO ROUGHCUT AND SAWTOOTH!"_

The one shouting in the bar was an extremely large, muscular male with thick black eyebrows, a bright red beard, and his chest hair and arm hair is barely concealed. He wears a stereotypical lumberjack outfit and brown work gloves. He also has a gap between his two front teeth. Manly Dan as he was called, was watching the race and been rooting his best friends Rufus and Sawtooth as they were both being trained as lumberjacks and huntsmen, even made competitions over whose the best but still best friends. Even with the Grimm crisis he still roots for them. "Show those little pipsqueaks who's the best!"

While being excited he grabbed both officers Blubs and Deputy by the necks, unaware that he was choking them as they struggled to breath.

"You're chokin' me!" Blubs said while his partner was turning purple due to lack of oxygen for his lungs.

"G-Grandma? Is that you?"

* * *

A pack of Ursa and Boarbatusks led by a large Goliath were marching through the land, destroying everything in their path and head straight towards the source of the negativity; the stadium. However their path was cut short when the ground beneath them suddenly gave in, creating a giant sinkhole and causing many of the Grimm to fall in. The Goliath leading the stampede had realised what happened and tried to get to the edge to escape, however it suddenly hit some sort of invisible barrier, preventing its attempt to escape.

The Grimm fell to the bottom of the pit and an energy barrier was created over it to prevent any from escaping. Bursting out of the ground was the Beaver Mobian Sawtooth with his powerful teeth, using his semblance: Overbite to dig through his way around and hollow out the ground beneath them, creating a trap for the Grimm. The flying types such as the Lancers and Nevermores had been shot down by the _Crimson Haybaler_ , the rest of racers gathered up and taken care of the ones that didn't fall for the trap.

The force field created by Professor Pat Pending using his gadgets to trap the Grimm. "That should be the lot of them now, but still more in the area."

"Think that's not going to be a problem for us now." Sgt. Blast mentioned after finally getting some connections with the authorities and the current situation. "Good news is they are able to clear up the fence but more of those Grimm are here. So we must handle this ourselves to clean the mess."

"So long as there's enough for us to deal with ourselves, who am I to argue with." Red Max didn't think it was that bad and had shot down several of the beasts. Now taken care of most using traps and Pending's gadgets to save their ammo, but they also wondered where that cheating double dealing Dastardly went during the breach.

This wouldn't be his taste of doing, but they know his way of breaking rules to win.

* * *

The battle was getting intense as Vinnie and Throttle were having a tough time to deal with an oil monster that is Greasepit with his new semblance, at times they always kicked his oily stained butt, only now it seems he's doing it to them. Both gave punches and kicks, even us their weapons but he seems to take much hits then he was without that semblance. He has been able to withstand hits they throw at him.

He threw a large fist at the two, forcing the Martian Mice to jump out of the way, but his fist impact into the ground splattered some on to Vinnie.

"Man, talk about getting messy. And he's ruining my good fur!" Vinnie complained, dodging another sludge throw from Greasepit.

Greasepit chuckled and threw a grease-covered chains flung at them. "Oh believe me, mousy, that ain't the only thing to worry. My Oil Spill is like a suit of armor, only made of grease and oily stuff, and other wet muds." Stumping towards them, the muddy monster and threw a whip at them.

Throttle had to think of something and knew his friends were having trouble with that punk who was using a semblance that made them go anyway. Limburger was probably watching and enjoying the 'show' and see their downfall. But, like the War of Liberation, Martian Mice are not easy to take down and everything has a limit or weakness.

An idea popped in his head like a light bulb. "Well then, how about a little change of strategy." Tapped on the side of his helmet. "Guys, time for a little heavy metal." Brought his fingers to his lips and made a whistling noise, calling for his motorcycle to respond and drove on autopilot.

"You trying to run away?" Greasepit mocked them.

Both of them gave him a grin, knowing what he be in for. "Not us, big guy." Throttle commented.

"You are." Vinnie laughed.

Greasepit would have given a puzzled look through his mud/oil 'armor'. "Say whaddya-WOAH!" He was suddenly hoisted up from the ground and landed on the seat of Vinnie's cycle. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. Hope you enjoy the rodeo!" Vinnie whistled to his bike, giving Greasepit the ride he would not forget.

He yelped and instantly grabbed on to the handlebars, but unfortunately for him these bikes could only be controlled by the Biker Mice, spinning around, acting like a bull to try throwing him off, and also throwing off his concentration of his semblance… along with his stomach as it was spinning.

Meanwhile Control Freak was deflecting the ammo from his opponents with his quadsaber in its blaster mode. They were getting intense now and hard to keep focus on all three at once. He was running out of stuff to take the hits and reaching the limit of his concentration now they know about his new semblance. "I would've taken Psycrow's offer to tag along on his job, bet X is having a wild time here then me." Dodged a Dust bullet above him, blew a raspberry to mock them. "Is that all you got?"

"Nah, we're just getting started. Charley, time to use the old Iron Fist!" Tork called out and approached his friend who knew what he was on about, but Modo was confused until he saw him pick up Charley.

Modo was uncertain. "Wha?"

"Trust me, you'll find out." Charely gave him a wink before she was hoisted from the ground. "Ok, throw as hard as you can." Tork nodded and held her in his arms.

Control Freak took a peak over the boulder and was baffled by what was going on. "What the…"

"Ready… aim… NOW!" Tork tossed her as hard as he can, she made a leap to make a boost and dived across the air like she was flying with her fists front without her hammer in her hands.

Control Freak couldn't help but laugh and thought she was out of her mind. "Are you stupid or…" He was cut off when she suddenly glowed bright and her body was now silver grey. The young villain panicked and realised she was coming full force. Looking around to find something to escape or throw her someplace else. But found a loose rock above the cliff and was further away from the huntsmen, making a choice to flee while he was in one piece. "So long suckers!" Glowed an orange aura and crossed his arms, in his place was the rock that was smashed to pieces by Charley by the last moment. He found himself on the high ground and was relieved. "Phew, any moment and I would've been a pancake."

Modo was utterly amazed and awed how she used her semblance and smashed a large crater. "Whoa… momma. So that's why you call her Irons."

Tork laughed softly and couldn't agree more. "No kiddin, she can enhance her strength and density as hard as iron or steel." They see her come out, dusting herself from the fading cloud and climbed out of the crator she made.

"Damn, I missed." The mechanic thought she almost had him but possibly replaced a rock. She easily spotted him who grined at them with a wave.

"Nice move, but while it was fun. I better head off." Control Freak waved them goodbye.

"Aww… but we didn't leave you a present. Maybe a ride on a bike." Modo said and before Control Freak could respond of what he meant, a blue motorcycle drove by. Hoisted him up and landed on the chair, he didn't know what was happening as the bike was having a mind of its own.

"Hey what the…" He had no choice but to cling on for his life, never had the experience with a motor vehicle with intelligence. "How do you control this thing?!"

Modo's motorcycle took him around in circles before joining the crimson counterpart with a screaming Greasepit who was now half covered in oil. Both villains had no control over them and were too fast to let go.

"Whoooooaaaa! SOMEBODY! HEEELLLP!" Greasepit cried out, he was certain that he was about to loose his lunch.

"STOP! THIS! THING!" Control Freak couldn't hold on any longer, he didn't had problems with this sort of thing with the Teen Titans back in his home universe, nor TOM or SARA.

The group managed to find each other and seeing the two spinning around in circles so fast. "Well…" Throttle pondered but finding it so funny.

"Ok." Modo said and both he and Vinnie gave the command to their bikes to stop.

At the moment, both Control Freak and Greasepit were flung into the same direction across the battlefield, wailing and panicking until they returned to the ground, only to land on some of the unsuspecting goons on their vehicles and crashed into each other by the collision. They groaned and were nauseous as they felt like the whole world was still spinning and seeing stars around them.

Greasepit groggily stood with a wheel on his head, his eyes not focused and "Oooh, don't ya hatez it when good guyz always do stuff like that?" He asked.

Beside him was Control Freak who was also a mess and held his head with one hand. He certainly didn't enjoy the ride as much as his partner. "Ugh, ask me again when the little monkeys stop dancing in my head."

* * *

"HI EVERYONE! Its me, X the Eliminator and his trusty partner in crime! Psycrow from Earthworm jim! We're finally on the Fanfic!"

"Keep it down will ya! Don't say anything to throw our cover with your deranged brain!"

"Oops, sorry. Control Freak should be finished with his work and we be appearing full time! You see we're about to appear in-

 **ATTENTION! UNAUTHERIZED ACCESS DETECTED. SEARCHING NOW.**

"Oh CRAP! We've been spotted! Hi, Maxi! we'll be in the next part of the final chapter! After we steal some copter when-"

* * *

Limburger was furious after finding two of his top henchmen were taken out but still had a back up for his plans. "Blast! Quickly, get the Grimm we caught into the cargo! We haven't got much time before those meddlesome rodents and maniacs come for us next!" He certainly didn't want to be around much longer, no doubt Dastardly will be having better luck then he is. Take out his scroll and contacts Dastardly. "Hello? This is Limburger speaking to Dastardly, are you there."

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_ A gruffled voice on the other end, possibly his Mobian mutt companion until Dastardly took the scroll.

 _"This is Dastardly, heard you seem to be having a… infestation?"_

"Nothing to be concerned about, my fellow villainous schemer as they're about to be dealt with very shortly. How far are you to the finish line?" Limburger asked the cheating racer who so far has had some luck.

 _"Apart from the tunnel incident, we had no trouble at all. Took a little short cut and the racers seem to have been cornered from the ruins sector. Leaving the race wide open for Dick Dastardly to win. Hehehe."_

"Excellent. I do hope you win, Mr. Dastardly, it has to show that even cheaters deserve a win." Gave a moment to chuckle and never was one to play fair when against heroes. "But we must depart from our position, where is Pitstop's current whereabouts?"

 _"We should have planted a tracker on her before the race began. But the strange thing was some of your henchmen were knocked out when we passed by."_

"What? By whom?!"

As if the universe gave him an answer, a pink and white car almost drove through the group, throwing themselves out of the way, including Limburger who cried out in surprise. Landed on the ground and grunted, turned to see none other then one person they were after, Penelope Pitstop. Brings the scroll back to his ear. "I believe I found your answer. Best of luck to you." Hangs up and pulled himself up. "Ahh, so you must be Ms. Penelope Pitstop. Most delighted to meet you, my dear."

"Drop it, I know you are trying to get your hands on the Jewel of Neptune, the very thing my mother risked her life to find." She glared at him with her fists pressed against her waist. "And I'm betting you had Dastardly do the dirty work on the race."

Limburger cleared his throat and responded to her. Stands before her with his hands folded behind him. "Well, that is partly true, but one thing you are right is the jewel. Now then, I have a client who is very eager to know about it."

"Hmph, like I'll tell you where it is. Besides, it be pointless if I told you." She crossed her arms as she refuses to cooperate. "Now you let those people go or you'll regret it."

Unaffected by her threats, the Plutarkian frowned. "I don't think you are in position to make demands, madam." Raised his gloved hand and flicked his fingers, signalling his goons to surround her with their weapons pointed at her. "The moment you try anything, and you be swiss cheese!

"We have a horde coming this way, your odiferous excellence!" Karbunkle alerted him from one of the spy drones. He can possibly use the ones the Vulture Squadron had built but perhaps save them for the racers and one for an escape route.

"Ahh, its as if luck is on my side after all. All hired staff, please proceed for departure immediately for a… Grimm ending." All of his goons didn't need to be told twice and fled on his orders. Both Greasepit and Control Freak regained their senses and joined them. Leaving behind the Biker Mice and Metal Maniacs who suddenly realised there were Grimm coming, but he wasn't about to let them leave. "I'm afraid, my dear rebellious vermin from Mars, that we must go our separate ways."

Giving a sinister laugh as the Grimm horde now within reach to attack them while he and his goons were about to depart with Penelope. "Now then, its time we-"

 _DADADADA DA DADA, DADADADA DA, DADADADADA, DADADADA DA DADA, DADADADA DA, DADADADADA,_

"What… where is that racket coming from?" Limburgger couldn't find out where, nor did anyone who were baffled to know where the music coming from.

Both the Maniacs and Mice couldn't find the source of the music, however Charley and Tork looked at each other as they had a clear idea.

"You don't think…" Charley couldn't believe it.

"Could it?" Tork pondered and knew ONE person who uses that for a horn.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Taro asked them.

"Uh… is it just me or is that a giant robot?" They heard Vinnie when he pointed at a giant flying blue robot.

"That mech is coming towards us!" Karbunkle spotted the coming robot but noticed something unusual about it. "With a car for a head?" Not something to be expected from a mech.

"Dah, is that one of ours, boss?"

"Uh oh." Control Freak had a very, VERY bad feeling about this. "I think we're in trouble."

The blue robot landed in a dramatic entrance and swatting down a few large Grimm in close reach, it was all blue and silver with flames painted on its chest-plate, arms and legs, a number 12 on the left side of, on its right arm was a flaming eyeball while the left had an 8 ball. And finally to everyone's notice, a red 1970 Plymouth Car in place of where the head should be.

* * *

"COOL! A giant robot in the race and squashed those Grimm like bugs!" Wally moved closer and was amazed by a giant mecha that came out of nowhere, even Hoagie was amazed of how it easily took out the first wave of the Grimm.

"Uh, why does it have a car for a head?" Abby pondered as she thought it looked weird.

* * *

Ben and Gwen had the same idea of what the thing was and who piloted the thing. "Check out the paintwork on that." Ben thought it looked cool.

Max took notice of it and was curious of what sort of mecha was that thing as he had seen many from space and Earth, he recognised it from certain news and reports from Jersey City and other green mechs it fought.

* * *

"What in Liberty's name is that?" Major Glory was about to call the heroes to take action when the giant robot suddenly came out of nowhere and came to the huntsmen and racers' aide before they were overwhelmed by the horde.

"Hey, you that be the mech from..." Speeding Bullet pondered until Val cut in.

"Probably, but dig the paint work. But this doesn't mean the bet is off if the race is still on." The God of rock said as he held his bet. The heroes would watch and see what happens, perhaps another huntsman or hero that could be a potential ally.

* * *

Uncertain who or what that thing is but Limburger was not going to let this pilot or machine get in his way. "What on Plutark is that? And who dares to ruin my moment of triumph?"

 _"That be me, pal! And this baby here is MEGAS!"_ The voice of the pilot, or driver spoke out.

"Coop!" Both Charley and Tork proclaimed and couldn't believe he had a giant robot. The Biker Mice and Metal Maniacs couldn't help but feel impressed and awed by a giant mech, but seems their friends know the guy piloting it well.

"Wait… Coop as in the guy you trained with?" Throttle asked her when he suddenly remembered the photo she showed them.

"You know it." Charley smiled and awed.

The MEGAS looks down to their direction and suddenly gave a 'rock on' gesture. Inside the car Coop laughed and knew his two old teammates below with their own teams. His car was customized with video game controllers, various buttons and gear to pilot the robot, in his own way since he tried to fix it. "Hey Charley girl! Tork! Sorry for crashing the party but thought you could use a hand!"

"Coop, we have to be careful those weapons are not earth-based and a lot of Grimm coming towards us." beside him was a red haired young woman who was known as Kiva with tanned skin, white lipstick and wearing a white and blue light armoured bodysuit. She was typing away on a holographic projection of a keyboard and helping him out while Jamie was absent at the time.

Limburger grabbed a pair of binoculars and spotted a large human in the car head. "You dare challenge Lawrence Limburger, you pompous hairless primate?" He bellowed, stomping his foot on the ground and glaring at the blue mech.

Coop glared at the overweight guy in the purple suit who was probably responsible for this mess. And he was not going to get away for the trouble he and his goons caused. _"_ Alright listen up creeps, you attack my friends, you set a bunch of Grimm loose, and finally you have the _NERVE_ to ruin one of my favorite shows! Well all that ends right now because I'm going to show you guy's how we Hunters do things down in Jersey!"

* * *

 ** _So must apologies for the delay its been very busy doing work and had other stuff at home as I was taking the spare time to do a comic with my friends and also do a schedule. ^^! So do to making this a long chapter, I decided to cut it into parts._**

 ** _Ok we're clear? Ok, hit the red button and find that idiot X before he causes trouble._**

 **Deadpool: Okey dokey! The BIG Red button! *pushes the big red button***

 **NO! NOT THAT BUTTON!**

 ***screams and an alarm ringing. A sound of a cow mooing before flung into the air***

 **Deadpool: COWS AWAY!**


	12. Chapter 11: Xtra Large Robots part 2

_(Cue Coop's battle theme)_

Presses a few buttons to control MEGAS to attack the Grimm, firing a few missiles at the first wave of Grimm that were taken by surprise of the coming missiles, blowing them up to pieces, however one of them missed and took a different direction. Coop took a mental note to fix on the glitch on the guidance system but no time for that, not giving them a chance to recover and steered the mech to leap over and threw it into a body slam into the horde with its arms and legs spread out, flattening them by its immense weight and caused the ground to shake.

With the Grimm distracted by the giant robot, Limburger thought things couldn't get any worse. Well, it just did. "Oh, and if you think that's bad… I brought a few friends who want a word with you." Penelope pointed her finger towards a number of racers who arrived, all so keen to take part of the action, driven straight into the battle to aide and deal with the unfortunate Plutarkian for causing the mess in the first place.

"AH!" Limburger was in a panic to discover all the racers have survived and seem to be ready for payback. "Battle stations! Battle stations!" Ran about with his hands waving frantically. Getting every abled merc to take care of them and think of an escape route to flee. In a panic Penelope decided to plan a little trick of her own while everyone was busy. Greasepit and Control Freak were set up to keep close watch on her but no idea what she was up to.

A Deathstalker approached MEGAS to attack it, but the robotic hand reached out and grabbed the tail, stood up and used it smash the smaller Grimm like a Whack-a-mole game until it was torn from its tail and flew straight to the ground until the body was torn to pieces.

"TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Coop shouted and pressed his foot down on the gas. Megas rushed forward, starting off by kicking a Deathstalker like a football, sending it screeching into the air.

Coop smirked as he watches the Grimm fly up high and make a great distance like a football. "And it's a hard fly to the left field everyone, he's going...going..." The Deathstalker hit the ground and exploded into a black mist. "GONE!"

Coop then pressed down on a number of buttons, having Megas preform a dozen combos that flattened a dozen Grimm that tried surrounding and attacking it. A King Taijitu busted out from the ground and wrapped around the giant robot's legs, causing it to fall face forward into the ground.

"Coop!" Kiva shouted, detecting the Grimm climbing onto Megas' back.

"I'm on it!" Coop replied as he pushed a button labelled 'He's on it!'.

Saw blades sprouted from knees and traveled down the legs, cutting through the snake Grimm and freeing the legs. However a pair of Beringels had climbed on the surface, trying to make their way to the cockpit.

"Coop, they're going to get to us!" Kiva shouted as they were coming close and started bashing the car.

"No one hitches a ride on Megas!" Coop replied as he tried to grab them.

The Beringels easily dodged, tearing at the armor as they continued to climb. "Come on! I just got this waxed!" Coop said as he pushed a button labelled 'Total Shocker'. Causing the Grimm that climbed on the Megas to be zapped by its defence mechanism, electrocuting them. Giving Coop and Kiva the chance to bring Megas back up to help get rid of the rest. A flock of Nevermores flew towards the Mech as a greater threat to them, flapped their wings directly at their target using their razor shape feathers.

Coop had to shield them with Megas' arms, hardly made a dent against the and notice one of the King Taijitu that tried to slither away, getting an idea he reached down and grabbed one to be used as a whip, spinning so fast and swatted each of the Nevermores that were too slow to react. The entire flock was taken out by robot, those that survived were shot down by the _Crimson Haybailer_ who flew around shooting down the avian Grimm. Coop made some k

"Sweet, that robot knows some moves." Vinnie couldn't help be feel impressed and watch it in action.

"Vin, no time for that, we gotta deal with this first." Charley told him as she fired her weapon at the coming Grimm.

"Come on Maniacs! We're not letting a giant robot have all the fun!" Tork said, getting a total agreement with his crew.

The Wrecking Crew arrived, eager to take on the huntsmen and racers as they were paid to do. "Alright, boys lets' trash those worthless junk pile." The leader said as he pointed.

"Hey!" The trio turned to see one of the Metal Maniacs, Porkchop. "Nobody calls our cars worthless." Gritted his teeth and surprised them by pulling out a rusty chain that was connected to an anchor.

"Where'd he get an anchor?"

"PORKCHOP!"

Porkchop picks up a small bone that was tied around his neck and softly bite it with his teeth, running straight at them, swinging the chain in his hands for a fight. The Wrecking Crew ran at him, but the one with the wrecking ball took the lead and swung it against his but it instead slammed into the ground and caused a soft tremor beneath them. Repeated the same thing, forcing the Maniac to dodge it and try to get close to him with his anchor.

"Don't think so." He grabbed it, giving him an opening to the side and taken the hit by the wrecking ball. He thought he had a shot as the large muscled trucker was pushed back a few feet. Only to find the ball didn't leave him and tried to pull it back. He could see the dark maroon red glowing around Porkchop

Porkchop lifted one leg up and with a hard thrust into the earth caused a rupture, streaking towards the his opponent who was taken by surprise and lost his footing. Giving Porkchop the opportunity to charge towards the member of the Wrecking Crew and made a body slam with his elbow straight into the midsection, knocking the wind out of him and barely able to get up by the body weight. Porckhop put one foot on the unconscious crook's chest and raised his fists in triumphant like a wrestler winning the match.

"Yeah! PORK CHOP!" Threw both fists in the air, noticing a camera drone watching and gave a loud cheer. "Now for round 2!" However, his moment was cut short when the last two who would've come for their bud's aid when a bluish blur that took the two by surprise, he could see a man swinging a sword in his hand, dodging, jumping and ducking in such acrobatic skills, even doing a fencing duel with the leader against his jackhammer.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in, but thought a whole group against one didn't seem fair." Without even looking he punched a coming crook from behind.

Porkchop snorted and felt it ruined the mood. "Grr, was having a good time." Muttered under his breath, however to take his mind off it he sees a bunch of thugs coming at him and decided to come at them, realised who they were up against and made a run for it.

* * *

"Coop, keep it steady. We don't want to accidentally step on anyone by Megas." Kiva said, she became suspicious of the way the Grimm seem to ignore a certain group who appear to be responsible for the mess. "I'm going down there for a little investigation."

"Sure thing, want me to drop you off somewhere? Just watch out for the Grimm since you rarely fought them." Coop said to her.

Kiva gave a confident smirk at him and stepped out of the car. "Don't worry, we've been trained to fight and the Grimm are not much to us in the 31st century." She took a great leap off of Megas and dived in the combat, she was not without any weapons and made a small poll extend into a fighting poll. Landed gracefully on the ground and immediately swatted a few Beowolves, Ursa and tossed a spinning Boarbatusk with her pole to another group. It was thanks to her training to know as many types of Grimm to fight and while Coop was good of his mechanics, he was helpful to teach her about them. Least she doesn't see any Manticores or griffins she studied as one of the deadliest species of Grimm. The redhead aimed her right arm and fired energy bolts at the moving targets from her wristband. With the path cleared she sprinted off before it could close again and snuck up behind the large overweight male in the purple suit and his pals.

"Karbunkle, I believe its time we leave immediately. We can't risk staying any longer if more reinforcements arrive to prevent our escape." The large male spoke to the one in a lab coat, but as she came closer behind one of the vehicles her heightened nose picked up a foul oder, using her training methods to resist making noises and find out whats going on.

"Of course, your supreme devious. We just begun loading the cargo ready to depart and send them to Plutark."

Kiva raised one eyebrow and in wonder where she heard the name before. ' _Plutark? Where have I heard that name before? Of course, the homeworld of the Plutarkians.'_ She mentally exclaimed and knew it sounded familiar. She studied some bit of history and alien cultures to know they were no good in this part of the galaxy in this part of the time period. A Plutarkian could easily pass off as a Mobian but can easily breath for long periods of time, even create a foul smell from them. Its likely to hide their appearances should anyone recognise their alien origins. She noticed a young blonde woman who was kept a close watch by a grease covered brute and a trench coat wearing male with an advance weapon. But she noticed something in her hands and as both noticed each other, Kiva nodded to her and keep up the charade.

"We must move now, I don't want to risk becoming the Grimm's next meal if something happened to the wrist bands." Limburger told him, unaware that he just revealed his intention to her.

"I don't think the Grimm would like the taste of a human with disgusting body odor." The group suddenly heard a woman's voice and turned around to find a woman aiming some sort of weapon at them. "Maybe I should rephrase that to _Plutarkian_? Least the Piscciss Volann have a more decent smell."

Limburger didn't take her tone well and didn't let it get to him. Decided "Well, aren't you a clever human. And I'll have you know that to a Plutarkian, it is considered a compliment." Snickers and gave a good whiff from his armpit as if it were fresh to him, causing Kiva to mentally gag. "But would appreciate not being compared to our more aquatic relatives, thank you very much."

"Can't blame them, they don't steal natural resources, especially what you did on Mars." Kiva restored. "I bet a bunch more like you are on this planet despite it being under the protection of the United Stellar Alliance."

"In times of war you have to make desperations to be one of the top, my dear. And the Confederation couldn't let such a strategic value such as this to fall into the wrong hands." Limburger responded.

"You're going to go back empty handed, I'm afraid." Penelope easily took care of the idiot cosplayer villain's foot, causing Control Freak to yell in pain and hopped on one foot. "YOW!"

Greasepit tried to grab her but she ducked in the stomach before throwing an uppercut to his large chin. A little dazed until he shook his head and glared at her. "You made a big mistake, blondie." Gathering a lot of grease in his hand and make it into a ball.

Control Freak was about to jump on her until he stopped when someone tapped on his shoulder. Confused and turned around, until he realised the female red head was behind. Quickly drew his quadsaber into its rifle mode. "You got some moves, red, but I have tricks up my sleeve." Aiming his weapon at her and ready to surprise her with his new semblance should he miss.

Limburger chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I'm sorry you have to see the end of the race. Any words you like to say?"

Kiva pulled her wristband and walked by Penelope as they had to think of something, then Kiva noticed something peculiar about those wristbands, remembering what they said about those devices that somehow keep the Grimm away from them. An idea popped in her head and smiled. "Follow my lead." She whispered to her blonde companion who nodded. Learnt from a trick during her time in the 21st century.

"Not to be rude, but... your flies unzipped."

Both the boys who were so focused on them they suddenly dropped what they were doing when they fell for it and concealed themselves with their hands, felt very embarrassed with their faces flushed.

"Da whoops! Sorry!" Greasepit apologised shyly.

"Yeah we... wait a sec." Control Freak suddenly realised something as they fell for the oldest trick in the book. But by the time they found out, they each see a fist or a boot come straight at them and knocked the fools off their feet.

"I think the tables have turned on you, Mr. Limburger." Penelope said.

"And best make a run for it while you can." Kiva added, bringing up a holographic board above her wrist and started hacking into their tech, in just a few seconds the wrists to suddenly short circuit and explode.

"What happened?!" Limburger was shocked and removed his band off as it broke up.

Karbunkle gasped in fear and tried to fix it. "The wrist bands have suddenly malfunctioned, your foul oderessness!"

The Plutarkian suddenly got a mental idea and turned to the red haired human who was somehow responsible for it. "YOU! How DARE you ruin such a brilliant scheme of mine and averted certain doom!" He bellowed, pointing his finger at the smirking Kiva and Penelope. "I will make you rue the day you crossed path of Lawrence Limburger!"

"Yeah, I think you have bigger problems then us, I'm afraid." Penelope said, pointing at the growing pressence of Grimm.

Greasepit, Karbunkle and Control Freak shivered in fear as the Grimm had got out of their restrains and slowly making their way towards them. "Uh, b-b-boss?" Greasepit tapped his shoulder.

Limburger looked over his shoulder and felt the colour on his face turned pale. "Oh my." With his forces defeated, no grimm and equipment trashed by the meddlesome racers and vermen. Limburger could tell when he was in a bad situation and thought of a plan. It became worse for him and his goons when the last remaining Grimm that survived were set loose, and looked very eager to get back at the ones who caged them. The Plutarkian gulped nervously and not looking good for them. "Gentlemen, perhaps discretion is the proper part of valor." Limburger offered a solution for them to use.

"Huh?" Greasepit wondered what did the boss had in mind.

 _"RUN!"_ The group watched him make a run for it, and they didn't need to be told twice so they joined him to make an escape from the angry horde chasing them.

* * *

"Serves the Big Cheese right for messing what he doesn't know." Charley laughed and watched Limburger and his cronies' misfortunes as they continued to run now the Grimm were now completely taken cared off. The racers approached the Mice and Maniacs after their help in the battle. Peter extended his hand to them. "On behalf of us all, I like to thank you for your assistance."

"Just doing what any citizen would do." Throttle shook his hand.

"Those are some moves, you fellas pulled." Rufus chuckled and patted both Porkchop and Monkey, only the smaller male lost his balance by a strong pat.

Charley and Tork turned to their old teammate and were glad to see him again, but seems he had a new ride. "So, any chance to tell us about your new ride?" The leader of the Metal Maniacs was interested to know.

Coop smiles and chuckled. "Well, lets just say I bought it from Goat for 2 bucks. Neat huh?"

Charley blinked her eyes. "Goat? How'd he get his hands on a giant robot?"

"Long story, tell ya guys later back home if you like? I'll order some grub, popcorn, chicken and pizza wrapped in ham."

Tork laughed by his friend's love of food. "If you haven't trashed the place from the rumours I heard."

"I know the boys would love it, except for the cheese." Charley said.

"I'll show you whose the better racer!"

The trio turned to see Wylde challenging the Big and his vampire friend, Little. "My _SpineBuster_ can take on anything, especially Grimm and your monster truck!"

"Oh really? I like to see you try." Big said.

Sgt. Blast stepped in to bring the group to a calm state. "Now, now, civilians. No need to start a fight after all, we just stopped some criminals from ruining the race and saved lives."

"Can it, old man. That scrapheap of yours could hardly stand a chance against them." Wylde pointed his finger at the soldier.

Blast blinked his eyes and turned red. " _SCRAPHEAP?!_ Alright, sonny! You wanna challenge, you got it! MEEKLY! GET THE ENGINES RUNNING!"

"I'll take that challenge!" Vinnie joined in.

"Vin, don't encourage them. Guys tell him to knock it off. Guys?" But Charley was too late to realise the others got on their motorcycles. "Oh come on! Tork!"

Even Tork got into the _Hollowback_ and Coop ran up to his MEGAS. "Sorry Irons, wish I could race, but on the bright side there are some Grimm to smash. Plus, Kiva would get mad."

Penelope went to her and sighed as if everyone was now dead set to take each other on. "Boys, right?"

"Tell me about." Charley sighed and might as well join in. "But, might as well have fun then."

* * *

During the Grimm battle, Zilly and Klunk had made it out in one piece with Zilly's semblance to hide underground with their dormant drones still in one piece. The two popped out of the ground and discover the racers were still in one piece and making their way towards the track, Zilly grabbed the scroll to contact Dastardly and inform him of the latest events. "B-Bad news, chief, the r-r-racers are back on t-t-track!"

 _"WHAT!? How'd they survive? No maytter. Launch the Sky Divers!"_ Dastardly ordered his goons through the scroll.

"W-W-We need to get on the-"

 _"NOW!"_ Screams through the scroll at the top of his lungs, causing the frightened Zilly to jump to action to activate the Sky Divers, launching them to seek out their targets.

"You s-s-sure this w-w-will work, Klunk?"

Oh FRRER, Goyahaha. Nope."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now seem to have good news of the Grimm crisis is now over and have yet to tell if the racers have made it out. We can only pray that… Wait a minute! Turn the camera over!" The camera moved to a cloud of dust coming towards them. "It.. can it be?…It is! The racers are OK! And Dastardly is in the lead!"

"This is… is amazing! And seems we have extra competitors joining, bikers and huntsmen. Ladies and gentlemen they appear to be catching up to Dastardly and Mutely and giving it all they got! This is incredible. Astounding and fantastica-AAHH!" He was too excited to realise he was leaning too far on the edge of the copter but his camera crew were fortunate enough to pull him up by his pants.

"Better get back to your seat, Crashman." One of the pilots told him. They flew to get a closer look and see many of the racers and unknown heading straight towards the finish line. Determine to get a close up and get a scoop of the action.

"Seems Dastardly's luck just ran out as they are closing in. " Indeed the racers were catching up and getting a close look of what was happening. "And we appear to have some extra racers that joined up, uncertain who they are yet. Oh and it seems the Slag Brothers are bashing their clubs on MK6's engines!"

The two cavemen were tackling the military vehicle, trying to gain a step further.

Wylde was neck and neck with Modo and the _Creepy Coupe_ coming up behind them with its monster truck mode. "The _Creepy Coupe_ is coming up behind two unidentified racers who seem to be trying to beat it each other!"

Then sees the professor's _Convert-a-car_ suddenly sprang into the air, overtaking several racers and catching up to Throttle and Red Max, propelling wings form the sides to over take them. Blubber pulled out a bag, blowing it up with air and using it to increase speed with the released air like a jet.

Taro, Monkey and Porkchop were forced to split by the numerous bullets fired by the Ant Hill Mob. "The Mobsters are giving a beaten, wait, someone in a car is pulling out…an anchor? Am I seeing things?"

"No, we're seeing it too." One of the camera crewmen told him, and watched Porkchop swinging it by holding the heavy chain and threw it towards the _Bulletproof Bomb's_ back tire. Gave one strong pull, but to his amazement and others, it pulled the upper half of the car, along with the drivers in it. The lower half with the tires was still going and they made a dash to catch up and resemble the vehicle.

"Talk about a… cutting edge." Brick gave a chuckle over a joke he made. "They're all getting serious as we reach the finish line! But it appears much to everyone's surprise, Dastardly could be the winner."

The professor was getting to the finish line, but his radar was picking up three heat dots coming towards the group and fast. "Hmm, seems I better take care of these." Pulled out a trigger to fire three flares to draw them away from racers, the Flyers took the baits, only two hit them and exploded but one of the flares accidentally landed on the _Mean Machine_ 's thrusters.

Dastardly was closing in on the finish line and actually going to win the race and all thanks to his double-dealing and cheating ways. "This is it Muttley! We are about to be the winners of the Wacky Races! Nothing can ruin this now!"

The Mobian smiled and looked back at the racers behind them, but then something caught his eye and uncertain what it was. Seeing a better view he suddenly became all worried. "Uh ho."

"What is it?" Dastardly pondered what was wrong with his partner until he heard a buzzing noise. "What's that sound?" But it was too fast for him to realise one of the drones built by Klunk came at them like a speeding dart. "OH NO!" By the time he realises what it was, it was too late. The Sky Diver from their attempt to target the racers was coming towards the _Mean Machine_ , making a direct hit and blew it to bits, pieces of metal scattered everywhere and while the two members of the Vulture Squadron were lucky to survived, but their car was destroyed before they could even FINISH the race by a few feet.

"Drat. Drat. And DOUBLE Drat!"

"The Winner is…. PENELOPE PITSTOP!"

The crowd that seen it from outside and the shelters cheered and congratulated her on a job well done.

Brick continued on as more racers passed through the line. "Second place goes to Professor Pat Pending. Then third are Slag Brothers." More racers pass through the finish line and completed the race as the crowd cheered for them.

The Biker Mice and the Metal Maniacs joined them to compete, but despite being unable to win they were not upset by it, although Wylde was more annoyed then the others since they didn't officially took part in it earlier to show how skilled they are.

* * *

 **Sanban Mansion, Tokyo**

The Sunban sisters who watched the whole event jumped up in joy to see their favourite racer win the race. "YAY! She won!" They cried out and hugged each other after watching an awesome race.

* * *

 **Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls**

"COME ON! If it wasn't for those no good Grimm, one of the racers I bet on would've won!" Gruncle Stan wasn't happy about it and had betted on the Slag Brothers, the Ant Hill Mob and even Dick Dastardly.

* * *

 **Uno House**

"AW, I wanted one of those guys to win. But those bikers and the other races with awesome cars, they were awesome! Especially that robot!" Wally said, he had thought the Dastardly character would've won had it not been for it to suddenly explode before the finish line. But the action was worth it and he wanted to meet them racers in person.

"Looks like it shows cheaters can't win, right?" Abi said and so far glad a girl one.

"Least the Grimm had been taken care off." Nigel was glad that was over but gave new thoughts of how Huntsmen can use their skills in many ways.

* * *

Out of nowhere Control Freak appeared by the wreckage using his Semblance to escape the Grimm. "Phew! That was nuts, I almost had my hide by those racers." He wondered if the others had got out of there in one piece.

One of the officers recognised him from the cadets' report earlier. "Hey, that's the guy from the report."

The super villain flinched and realised there were officers and security all over. "Oh crud."

Dastardly and Muttley climbing out of the wreckage of what was the _Mean Machine_ , they just happened to have been beside him. "What are you doing here?" Both said at the same time.

"You know this criminal?" One of the officers asked him.

Dick had to think of a way out of it, fortunately for his family traits, he has one. "Yes, officer." Smiles politely at them.

Control Freak thought he was coming for his defence… however.

"He's the con artist who sold me faulty gadgets for the race, which what happened in the tunnels. Isn't that right, Muttley?"

Muttley quickly caught on to his deceit and went along with it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Utterly shocked and being used as a scapegoat, his bottom jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Now hold up! You can't take words from a guy like him! He's nothing but a cheat when he pulled the trick from the starting line!" Pointing his finger at Dastardly who tried to act all innocent.

"True. But you are also a prime suspect of sabotaging the security systems, the fences and many criminal charges we just received." Stepping out of the group was Superintendent Wolverine and Chief Bogo who looked directly at the nervous Control Freak who tries to think of a way out of it.

Gulped and tugged his collar. "Oh… THOSE… hehehe. Well you see I kinda… well…"

"Sir, you are under arrest."

They aimed their weapons and Control Freak was in trouble, he took a glance as he saw both Dick and his sidekick act all innocent. Using his brain to think of an escape plan, needing to use something other then his semblance without draining his aura too much. "Oh, before you do that… SURPRISE!" He pulled out a smoke bomb at the surprised officers and made a run for it.

"AFTER HIM!"

Control Freak was running as fast as he can from the officers who were chasing him through the stadium, couldn't believe that Dastardly put the blame on him for the attacks and with Limburger on his way back to Chicago, he had to find away out of here. "I knew I should've brought some jet boots with me! Where's an escape plan when you need one!"

Out of the corner he ran past two cadet officers who were just coming by when they saw him running. Sanders gasped and recognised the orange haired criminal. "Sanders, that's him!"

"We can't let escape! Jump him!" Giving the word, MacArthur ran ahead and the two surprised him. "Hold it right there MISTER!" Before Control Freak could react or use his semblance, it was so fast he was tackled to the ground by a large figure. And he was just a few feet away from the exit.

Sanders had to admit she did a good jump to catch the crook. "Nice tackle."

"Thanks." MacArthur appreciated and turned to Control Freak who was groaning in pain. "As for you, your under arrest. Anything to say?"

"Think you broken something." He groaned and was surrounded by cops, gulped and nervously tried to pull the innocent stunt. "Uhh… I can explain…?"

* * *

 ** _So must apologies for the delay its been very busy doing work and had other stuff at home as I was taking the spare time to do a comic with my friends and also do a schedule. ^^!_**

 ** _Like to thank Titanic-X for his help to finish the chapter up. There be an epilogue after this to make up to show what happens after the story arc._**

 **Now this is over can work on others to catch up, but also to check out the new show called Gen:Lock which looks really good and also enjoyed the latest season of RWBY, new Grimm and revelations of what I've seen.**

 **I like to thank those who gave me support and were encouraging for ideas to pass on. This will be on DeviantArt.**

 **Deadpool: great fanfic! I enjoyed it!**

 **GCD: YOU! You had me boxed up and shipped off to another country! Even I couldn't get in touch with Titanic to help me out!**

 **Deadpool: Oh I thought you could use a vacation on the beach.**

 **GCD: I spent the month in a cold, windy place! Oh, you're gonna get it! And speaking of Titanic-x, what did you do with him?**

 **Deadpool: Oh lighten up, he's doing... fine. Besides I wanna see that cool Gundam in action and Zaftprime for that matter. Unless that troll is about.**

 **GCD: its been done with, they'll come back soon.**

 **Deadpool: I better prepare for the finale of Avengers. You seen that movie with that hot babe? Man and talk about Fury, who would've thought that he got that scar from-**

 **GCD: NOO! *tackles him to the ground and a cloud of debris in place* Uh, sorry for the delay, a bonus chapter will be on its way. Oh, anyone seen a... flying cow anywhere? Never mind, bye.**

 **Deadpool: Wait a minute, I never told them about-**

 **GCD: Zi[ it, deadpool. Spoilers! Now someone cut this chapter now!**


	13. Epilogue

_Opening Files: Detroit Deluxe._

 _The City of Detroit, the largest city of Michigan was the centre of the United States' automotive industry since the 1970s and in the crossing borders between the U.S. and Canada. But in the time of the Cold War-era, a great catastrophe struck when it was under attack, many believe to have been the Grimm who unexpectedly dug underground or by another threat._

 _The city was cut off from the world for sometime, its citizens who fought to survive were brought under the union of a young and patriotic Abraham Kane who led a band of fighters to retake the city and bring it under stability after many months. The citizens saw him as a hero and encouraged him to be a leader to them after how he handled the situation and united those willing to cooperate into an alliance, even his good friend Jacob Davidson accepted the idea. Thus Kane Corporation took control, somehow discovered incredible advance technologies from the greatest minds in the city to help make Detroit better, safer and a vision of hope for everyone be they Human, Faunus or Mobian._

 _Over the many years after what became known as the "Fall of Detroite", the city was revived and now a utopian advanced city, naming it Detroit Deluxe. Kane and his council decided to create a platform of the city over the old to preserve what's left of the old Detroit as a historical landmark. Kane gave many jobs to help operate the city and to one day use the resources to help others when they can, but for the time being, Detroit Deluxe has become an independent state but willing to trade some of its resources with the government to help fight against the Grimm Horde and other threats for military purposes to maintain a good friendship._

 _Those who decided to stay in Old Detroit, now commonly referred to as "Motorcity" wanting to rebuild the place as they still see it as their home and use the spare resources they are offered to rebuild it, a difficult task but worth the effort._

 _However, there are some secrets that Detroit Deluxe doesn't share with the public of how exactly it fell all those years ago but unable to prove such theories and has one of the best firewall system in the country._

 _Close File_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Opening Files: Motorcity_

 _Motorcity is the name for the old Detroit that Detroit Deluxe is built over. Where Detroit Deluxe is clean, smooth, and technologically advanced, Motorcity is a colorful gritty place, filled with graffiti, cars, and life for those who chose to continue living there. After Detroit was in near ruin and Kane Corp took over to protect its citizens both above and below. Despite it old Detroit considered now protected from Grimm attacks, there are factions and gangs from both the state and across the country, even the Wildlands tempted to move in to make their own territories such as the infamous Duke of Detroit as he calls himself. Kane's partner, Jacob Davidson offered to give those with potential to protect it and allow Hunters and hired help to keep the peace for the inhabitants and also protect resources both cities depend on for each other to thrive. It eventually became the city for racers and hunters alike across the world to seek new challenges to test their skills to be one of the best, thus giving it its common nickname "MotorCity". Despite its current state, Motorcity is regarded as their home and willing to fight for it to make a better future._

 _Close File_

* * *

"When a city rise and falls, cultures change, some come back up but many fall and fade away into ruin." TOM explains when giving a lecture and brings up images of cities. "Like the Great City of Rome, Paris and Andromeda City that still stands after many eons. But places like GrimmFall or Denver, Townsville, Chicago or Tokyo they stood and fought whatever they fought to protect the people. However, for every city there's a secret not many be even aware of, could be hidden in plain sight."

* * *

A young cat Mobian with short brown hair and a blue formal top and skirt stood before the camera crew and gave her report in the middle of the crowd. "This is Ann Gora speaking to you live on Kats Eye News, the Wacky Races as one of the main attractions of racing sports entertainment was unexpectedly attacked by a Grimm Horde when the fences were suddenly shut down. With the help of the brave Huntsmen and officers who risked their lives to protect the civilians, order has been restored and the mastermind behind it was a criminal who calls himself Control Freak, while the notorious Dick Dastardly who was caught cheating, evidence revealed the young criminal behind it all."

Cops dragging a tied up Control Freak in a cart with a straightjacket and a muzzle over his mouth but failed to cease his rambling nonsense after spitting it out.

"You think a prison can hold me! I escaped many times and one you could hardly believe! Hear this well, for they call me… Control Freak!" Having had enough of his rant the police tossed him inside and put restrains and a muzzle over his mouth to make him shut up.

Before closing the doors, an elderly man reached for them to close. "Give it a rest will ya? You punks get crazier every generation, think this be a comic book?"

Before Control Freak could retort on that comment, he took a good look of the old man and suddenly became flabbergasted. "W-W-Wait a sec! Stan L-" But he was unable to finish his sentence when the doors were slammed shut.

Slapping his hands after completing his job. "Its amazing how the Titans never lost their marbles after the channel surf episode."

Two pilots who were by the ship with their caps over their upper faces. "Don't worry, we'll take him back to HQ for questioning. You can rely on us." Pulled up his black-feathered hand for a salute.

The second one nodded. "Yep, not like anything will happen like we stole-" The first one stomped on his foot hard, causing him to make a silent yelp.

"Stole… the credit! Hehehe, yeah… gotta go!" The two immediately dashed to the airship and took off for prisoner transfer.

Dick sniggered as the accomplice was taken away, although he didn't have a choice and was in his genes to make someone take the fall. "Well, better him then us, eh? We certainly got away with it."

"Not so fast, Dastardly." The members of the Vulture Squadron turned around to see the small Mobian, the superintendent Wolverine.

"Oh, hehe, S-Superintendent Wolverine, what can we do for you?" Dick asked, a little nervous being in this close to him and the way his eyes narrowed at him. "You may not be a suspect on this involvement but when I'm on watch on the races, cheaters do not leave without a punishment."

"Oh, and what that's then?" He asked him, not aware that his men took a few steps back until now. "Where are you idiots going?"

"The punishment… is to BITE YOU ON THE BUTTOCKS!" With Dastardly's back turned, Wolverine took the chance and brought out his razor sharp teeth, leapt towards him and took a bite on Dastardly's rear.

"YYYEEEAAOOOOWW!" Dastardly screamed from the top of his lungs and made a run about to get away from the Mobian, only to tear his pants off with some of it in his jaws.

"Hehehehehehe!" Muttley snickered and seeing his boss run so fast after being bit on the butt.

Spits it out and turned to the others. "As for you three, drop and give me 20. NOW, or do you want me to bite you on the buttocks too?" They dare not argue and immediately complied, doing some push-ups.

The racers laughed at the sight and thought they deserved for what they got.

"Well guess it shows cheaters can't win." Peter commented with Penelope beside him.

She nodded. "You said it, especially that fella who started it all. He was after information on a family secret of mine."

"What would that be to go all the trouble for that?" Peter asked her.

"Oh, nothing to be concerned about, just something that my family once used to help the poor and decided since after many years we gave it back to its rightful owners. And for being brave in that fight against the Grimm and villains." Penelope leaned to him and gave a peck on the cheek, causing the male race to flush and stutter in a goofy expression on his face, the others around him snickered of how amusing it was.

Rufus laughed and looked at his buddy sitting on his broad shoulder. "Well, I guess not everyone is bad as they seem, not won this race but next time we will. Right?" Asked Sawtooth who nodded when they hear a ring tone coming from his pocket when he pulled it out to answer the call. "Hello? Danny! Hey, what's going on in Wierds Falls?" Chuckled and listens on. "Yeah, it's a bummer we lost this event but least I cut down many. Well haven't got plans this summer why? Little Wendy? Well if you need someone to help her out, I wouldn't say no to that. But keep it a surprise for her, we'll make a huntress out of her by the end of the summer."

A few minutes after the ship flew up, a van came towards them with the letters "GFPD" on the side. Fizz and his squad arrived stepped out of the van and approached Chief Bogo and Superintendent Wolverine, giving a saluted to them. "Chief Bogo, I am Chief Fizz of the GFPD. I apologies for the delay the roads were blocked and few Grimm to be dealt with. But are here and ready to transport the criminal."

Bogo raised a question and so was Wolverine who had a very bad vibe. "Uhh... pardon me for pointing this out, but... he was already taken away and by your men."

Fizz was suddenly confused by this information with one eyebrow arched up. "My men? But we never send anyone other then the unit under my command."

"They had the uniforms and the airship with them." Both Mobians looked at each other and had the same idea in their heads. "So if those two weren't from GrimmFall… then who did we just hand over to?" Wolverine knew something wasn't right and feels like they just lost their only source.

Bogo smacked his hand against his face. "Ohhh, Mayor Folsom and Lionheart are not going to like this one bit." He grumbled and could feel his ears ringing for a coming raised voice.

Fizz pulled out his tablet to contact the mayor of the bad news. "Mr. Mayor? Um, we seem to have a little problem."

* * *

By the time they were in the clear, the two 'pilots' that escorted the prisoner changed out of their uniforms, revealing to be X The Eliminator, and another who lifted a dome helmet in place of the hat, revealing to be a black raven with a pot belly and wearing a yellow spacesuit. This was Psy-Crow, known as the "Scourge of the Space Lane", partner in crime and another escaped convict from the inter-dimensional prison.

"Well, I say mission accomplish!"

"Yeah, bunch of suckers." Psy-Crow agreed and laughed as he walked into the bridge. "They didn't see it coming!"

"HEY! Ain't any of you guys going to let me out of this?" They hear Control Freak shouting out to them.

"Oh I forgot about that. Be right back." X left the controls and suddenly the airship lost its control and spiralled out of control. The villains screamed in terror until X suddenly came back and switching to auto-pilot in time before they were a few miles from the ground. "Oops, forgot to put on Auto-pilot. My bad."

"On second thought, I'm much comfortable here. I can wait a little longer." Control called out, not wanting to leave the comfort of his spot after the near crash landing experience.

* * *

The Biker Mice and the Metal Maniacs took a ride with Coop all the way back to New Jersey with the help of his Megas to carry their vehicles easily for the trip to save them the time and journey. Once they got to his place, Coop, Kiva and Jamie took them to Coop's house and enjoy the party.

"Say, Coop, what kind of engine you got in there?" Throttle asked him as he was interested to know about Megas.

"Which one? I got one subortital, one for transwarp, one for cruising the streets..." Tapping three fingers to answer until he was unable to know about the others. "Um, I haven't, figured out what the other six do though."

"So is it hard to steer?" Monkey asked him.

Coop took a thought of it in his head.

 _Flashback_

 _Megas was throwing itself about, crashing into building before walking clumsy to the bridge._

 _End Flashback_

"Nah, not if you mastered Z patented joystick." Coop replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, but doubt it was made for giant robots." Charley said as they went down to his basement which were he mainly hangs out with lots of video games and movies, mainly sci fi and giant monster theme. She spotted a poster of Action Hank that was signed. "You got a signed picture of THE Action Hank?"

"Well yeah, I met the dude at a club awhile back before I had Megas and a big fan of his show. Plus, the dude was real tough in a spar match." Coop answered with a grin on his face.

"No kiddin, the dude even took him down while in his semblance state." Jaimie added when he came down, he was a young man with natural pale skin, a little athletic with a scar on his cheek and wore a black leather jacket. "Wish I was there but you guys left, almost thought you wanted some alone time with-" He was cut off from Coop elbowing him, almost throwing his best friend off his feet and whistled innocently, something that didn't escape Charley's eyes.

"Oh, now that I would've love to see and take the guy on." Tork said.

Throttle sees him come down the stairs. "Where'd your crew go?"

"Took them down to Goat's Junk Shop, they wanted to find some parts that could be useful for tuning up their rides."

"Goat's here? Well be great to see my cousin."

"I heard about this, but never seen your semblance Coop." Kiva said to him, earning some confusion and a nervous look on Coop's face.

"Oops, my bad. Its just with so much work on Megas I forgot to explain about it. You guys notice the images on the wall?" Points his finger to some images where they noticed him but another with Coop much skinnier and muscular instead of being fat, which was an amazement to the Martian Mice.

"Whoa! What happened, let yourself go?" Vinnie asked which caused Charley to elbow him in the chest. "Ow!"

"That's his Semblance. The Weight Lift."

"Yep, I call it that because I can change my weight from big boned to skinny, but to gain a lot of energy I usually eat to build it up and store for later, but usually have to switch between."

To Kiva this was the first time she ever heard about it and explains a lot. "That must explain why you eat so much, it does seem like an interesting semblance and could come in handy."

"Oh I'm sure you would." Charley said, giving a teasing grin to her but noticed a blink on the a tablet. "Expecting someone Coop?"

"Not really." He reached for it and pushed the button as a holographic screen shot up.

 _"zzfftt.. One..ZFFFT Come.. on you-ffff"_

They hear some cranky old man through the static and wondered who it was.

"Hey... you think..." Coop turned to his friends as they seem to know that voice.

"Could it?" Tork thinks so too.

The screen clearned up to reveal an old man behind the screen trying to fix it. _"Come on, you stupid... Ggrrr! THere! Hey, Coop, you hear me? Well I'll be the gangs all here!"_

It was none other then Jacob Davidson

"Uncle David!" Charley called out in excitement to see her uncle.

Jacob smiled brightly to see the auburn huntress and niece. " _Charley girl! Good to see ya, kiddo! Heard things going on in Chicago, so hope you are looking after yourself."_

"Oh its in good hands, especially for the Biker Mice from Mars." She introduced her friends to him. "Guys, this here is my uncle from Motorcity.

 _"So these are the bikers I heard so much about. Hope you guys are taking good care of her."_

Modo chuckled. "More like she takes care of us in our needs."

"Yeah, and also be stubborn." Throttle added.

"Hey!"

Jacob laughed after hearing this from them which was good. _"Ah, that's my girl alright, she takes it from her dad and acts as the leader of the trio. Heard about what you guys did and recognise those moves in the Wacky Race, you guys did a great job out there."_

"Thanks, old man, though I would've had the chance to join them like old times but had Megas to deal with the pest control." Coop said and glad to hear his praise as did Tork and Charley.

"But next time we make it up, we're taking part of it or in the next event in Motorcity." Tork declared with his fist held up.

Vinnie dropped to his knees before screen. "Oh please let us visit it and learn your wisdom, oh great sensei."

 _"Picked up interesting friends you made. But feel free to come around anytime, you'll find lots of interesting folks around here. But watch out, they can be very dangerous in Motorcity as I had to train some potential huntsmen and racers here."_

"You just relax, citizen. We fought a lot of tough guys in this part of the galaxy and be a piece of cake." Throttle assured him, determined to try out his skills in the top racing city.

 _"Like your attitude, but be careful when you meet certain people over here. And Coop, if you're going to use that mech for bigger battles, try not to wreck the city."_

"Come one, Jacob, when have I ever made a mess."

They gave the 'are you kidding me?' look to him when he asked a question.

 _"Ok, hate to leave so sudden but I gotta get to work. I'll call you guys later and be careful, heard a lot of things going on for sometime. Reason I called is somethings going on and I have a feeling we'll be needing to prepare for whatever comes at us."_ Jacob's warning drew their attention as they listened.

"You mean like the Grimm?" Tork asked.

 _"That... or something else, something as bad as them and powerful... and I'm not just talking about the Satyra or the major villains. So make certain to keep your skills and abilities up, you can even invite others you think could make it to survive Motorcity._ _"_

"No prob." Coop said in a serious tone.

"Whatever it is, the Metal Maniacs will face it."

"Especially the Biker Mice from Mars."

Jacob smiled at them as they were more stronger and taken his words serious. _"Good to hear, and tell Goat to keep himself out of trouble will ya, I'll see ya around."_ The screen shuts off as the group took a moment to absorb what he said.

"Hey, Kiva, you're from the future, anything like this happened?" Jamie asked her which caught everyone's attention.

Kiva shook her head and sighed. "Unfortunately, most of the history is not known to us who have been raised on other worlds or colonies, we've been so busy fighting the Glorft to protect Earth for survival."

"Maybe its for the best." They heard Tork spoke and continued. "If you knew about it, obviously the enemy we be fighting would come after you and use the knowledge of the future in their favour. But since you're from Earth and that it's still around, that's enough to convince me that we done it." Earning smiles from the others who understood where he was going on and feel that they might have a chance to defeat the Fallen and the Grimm for good someday.

* * *

"Ahh, its good to be the villain. Now that I've built a reputation, there be loads of criminals wanting us for hire! Hey, waiter another fill!" Control Freak called a member of staff to refill his drink, enjoying the time in a local bar full of outlaws and scum in the Wildlands. Thinking of spending most of it on vacation, maybe the island of Florida. "But still can't believe that no good Dastardly fella gave me the fall like that!"

"Well, that's rule of being a villain to blame the partner to save their own skin, it's also in a rulebook." Psy-Crow pointed out.

"What rulebook?" Both asked him and he pulled out a large book with the words 'Supervillain Handbook.

"Here: Chapter six, 'if all goes wrong and want to save your skin, throw the blame to the partner'."

"Ooh, that's interesting, but least we're getting lots of fun here, all thanks a bunch of nerds writing these fanfics, especially to our robot friend." X proclaimed.

"Yeah… whatever that means. Least it's not after some little bird who was royalty. That Royal Tweetums is nothing but a walking disaster." Psy-Crow groaned and almost got his feathers fried.

"I told you it was not a good idea, I heard many tried to capture the royal prince and all ended up in hospitals for ages." X told him. The three of them took form of a partnership since they all escaped an inter-dimensional prison, went to a few dimensions but having need to lay low in a remote verse. And when they heard of Toonami broadcast, they plotted to use the ship to send them somewhere to start a new living. Turned to Control Freak. "Might wanna keep a low profile for the time being, not sure if you-know-who will get our attention. I dunno who to be scared off; him or Vilgax."

Now that was something both would agree with on Psy-Crow's statement as both were at the same level of evil. "Sure he can be scary as what I heard from the others, but the dude sure makes a awesome villain to make some from my world run for their money like the brain in the Jar."

Control Freak nodded. "Or that inter-dimension pirate, she left us to take the fall while she takes the loot! If I ever see her again I'll-"

"Wait, I gotta say something very, VERY important for you, something you should know!" X said to Control Freak after finishing his drink as if it was important to say.

Control Freak blinked and if it was serious. "What?"

Giving a dramatic pause until he gave his answer. "Who would you think would win in a contest in an all-comedy match? Genie? Deadpool? The Mask? Or… Freakazoid?" Both Control Freak and Psy-Crow looked at each other then turned to X for that question.

"Wait, Freakazoid? As in the blue guy in a red suit and created by Steven Spielberg?" Psy-Crow asked him.

"That's him."

"Ooh, that's a tough one, they're all made around the same decade and considered really… screw loose." Control Freak stated as he had a thought of who would win. "Hate to run into one of them, but Deadpool would be awesome. I say-"

"Wait a minute, you never told him the other thing." Psy-Cow interrupted them before he could get an answer.

X blinked his eyes for a moment until he realised what the alien crow meant. "OH! THAT question! Oh, found out what that transmission was… with some argument with Maximus cause we didn't get a good look at it from EARLIER chapters. (Looks at the screen) See I told him! Happy?"

"Wait, that thing? So what is it?" Control Freak was eager to find out what that transmission was. X pulled out a laptop out of nowhere and pulled up the video. "Here, got it recorded and should…. Here we go!"

The trio looked at the screen as it became much clearer until Control Freak suddenly turned pale and realised who sent it. It couldn't be them.

Impossible!

It couldn't be THEM!

Not after what he did to his universe from that remote he stole. "I'm doomed, I'm doomed, _I'M DOOM!_ " He was frantic and held his hands to his head and jumped off his chair.

"Oh calm down, it can't be that bad." Psy-Crow tried to calm him down.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN!?_ How can I calm down after seeing _THIS!?_ " Control Freak hastily paced back and forth. "What if they know what I did? What if they find a way to come after me? Would they even know how I defrosted myself?" Suddenly he received a few slaps from Psy-Crow to get his bearings back.

"Cool it will ya? Now relax, what are the chances of these Titan geeks finding out that you're hear? There's probably an infinite number of universes out there! Some made up, others look alike."

Recovering from his panic as he listened to the mutated crow, he made a valid point and calm himself as he realised what he was on to. "Wait, you're right! And I just gained new powers, so, so there's no way they can travel between dimensions." stopped and looked at the recording of the broadcast. "I got to cut this broadcast off. Maybe they'll be stuck wherever they are if their transmission fails. But if I try to stop it they'll be onto to me...Unless I get someone else to do it!"

The nerd villain brought up his tablet and went through the surprisingly large number of contacts he had until he finds the one for the job.

X looked amazed of the number of contacts. "Wow, you've been busy."

"Now where is it? Wait a minute, I didn't know we had Dr Robotnik." Control said.

"Oh I did some job to deliver him some alien tech he was interested in to get in the even grounds with other villains. Things are getting competitive with the League of Super Criminals, Satyra and the Invisible Hand these days." Psy-Crow told him, as he wasn't wrong about it.

Scrolling through them with each a face of those he took on assignments and jobs. "Bingo! I know he wants to get back at TOM, but he does owe me a favour for upgrading him." He pressed the call button and waited for recipient to answer.

His call was answered as a figure glowing fiery orange appeared on the screen. _"What do you want?"_

"Hey, Swayzak. Remember how I upgraded you? I'm calling in that favour you owe me."

 _"And what is it, you pile of flesh."_

"I need you to stop a certain broadcast. And happens to be from an old... friend of yours." Control Freak said, flashing an evil smile.

* * *

"Haha, this time I shall win to defend my title!" A young girl proclaimed, she was a young girl with an attire of a pilot but styled to her own personal fashion and long blue hair down passed her shoulders. Her green eyes narrowed and stared at the large muscular Ape Mobian with orange fur, a brown jacket with torn sleeves and wore a pair of white pants with an earthly piece of clothing wrapped around his waist.

The Mobian made a soft growl and glared down at the girl. "You think you can beat the Great North? Take this!"

"Ha! Missed! Now for my twin lasers!" She pushed a button of her controllers, controlling a robot from a video game to attack its foe hiding from the ruins. But it returned fire by using missiles.

"Oh damn it! Evade, evade!" She shouted to

The Mobian grins and pressing a few buttons to control his character. "I have you now!"

The two were playing a video game to pass the time in the bridge while flying across the Atlantic Ocean to reach their destination, so they had to do something to pass the times and enjoy some fun when not busy training. Entering the bridge was a young man with dirty blonde hair and a pair of glasses, wearing a light dark coat and a pair of gloves. He would've been mistaken for a human if not for a lion tail sticking out from his back. Spotted the two playing a game when he walked, assuming it was the latter's idea and smiles softly.

"North, Yara, there you are. I figured you be up here." Greeting his teammates just to see North's game avatar be utterly destroyed, much to his shock when he almost had her.

Yara cheered and threw her hands up. "VICTORY! Yara Quill wins! And next shall be the champion of the Bot Fighting League!" ~then tuned around to see the person behind her just came in. "Oh, Ross didn't see ya there."

"You do know they made it illegal back at San Fansokyo due to rise of underground events?" Ross pointed out to Yara who was much of a fan of the game.

She simply shrugged her shoulders as if it were hardly a big deal. "Only because of scumbags wanting to use it for their own personal gain. And how's it different to the tournaments for huntsmen? That's hardly fair."

Despite losing to Yara, North hardly see it as a downfall and moved away. "That may be true but there are limits for us to use." Turned to his team leader and gave a statement. "We should be reaching the American shores by 2 hours, shouldn't be too long now.

Ross nodded in approval of the news. "Good to hear, Erika be full dressed and I want us to be present to receive a contact on a new assignment."

Yara looked at him in surprise. "Wha… but I thought we be making a stop in Manhattan after taking care of the problems for the Kumari."

"What's this about a new assignment?" They turned to see a young woman walk through the doors. Long soft red hair that goes down to her back, emerald eyes and fair skin, wearing a maroon jacket, wearing a silver-scaled bikini top, a green sash wrapped around her head with a pair of goggles, a pair of green stripped pants with belts to hold her equipment.

"Good to know your up about, Erika. We can now get us updated with everyone hear." The two made their way to the computer and Ross started typing away as the other two joined them. "Apparently you obviously heard about the recent attacks in remote places like Washington DC, Denver, Beach City and also GrimmFall."

"So its not a normal thing then a usual villain or small time Grimm attack then." North asked after hearing about it, with that many attacks in a short amount of time it can't be a coincidence.

Ross nodded to her Mobian friend. "It does make a little sense with all these growing attacks and not just Satyra too, especially after the news about the attack during the Wacky Races."

Yara gasped. "Not the Wacky Races?! Did they make it out in one piece? Who won? Oh, I hope it was those hairy guys they are so funny, much like that other caveman with the cape. Oh, especially that dog…um Muttley. Oh! And especially the Undertak-"

"Yara."

She turned to the three who called out her name, looking at her to stay focus on the subject. Smiling sheepishly and chuckled nervously. "Um, sorry. Continue, boss."

Ross continued and brought up images, showing a large bipedal blue humanoid that rampaged the beach, a giant large 'mummy' that attacked a city and also a group of large giant robots, the team never seen anything like this before and curious to know what they were. "These were the latest events, no idea where these mechs could be but don't match the ones from Andromeda City. But we'll get some answers when we reach GrimmFall."

North turned to him in surprise. "GrimmFall? Then it must be serious if the Fallen are involved."

"Yes, it must be. But we'll find out what Mayor Sebben wants so get ready guys." Ross said.

"Oh yeah, Team REYN will break some legs!" Yara proclaimed, causing Erika to chuckle by her child-like antics.

* * *

"Wohohoho! Seems Dastardly didn't win, but was hoping that fool Pending was torn by the Grimm." If its one thing he hated more then Sonic, or the Justice Friends, is those who could rival 's technological genius, especially Coyote and criminal genius Mastermind. Even that old man Dexter denied him chance of obtaining the greats secrets in DexLabs for his own personal gain.

"Now then, on to other business." Showing data files of recent alien activities, he became aware of Gems on the planet and also the Gundam technology since he failed to get his hands on the blueprints, the only one to exist was the Dragon of Denver itself. "Such advance technology I could get my hands on. Adromeda city, Detroit Deluxe, the Giants of iron and inter dimensional travels just waiting to be used by the great Dr. Robotnik."

One of the probes picked up a recent update, caught his attention, the screen revealed robots in an ancient alien ship. Robotnik recognised them from the only person to use them. "Well, well, well. It appears Galorum is really alive after all. Now I wonder what she's up too." He was aware of who and what she is, the scientist formed an alliance to know about the mysterious ancient civilization, dating back eons before any known cultures formed on Earth, though he was familiar with Tezla's work but there were some disagreements between the two who wanted the same goal, but different reasons. With her presumed dead he would have the chance to find the ancient relic for his own but that may be harder then he realised.

Thinking of how all the villains are now forming factions and alliances to compete against the growing number of heroes and huntsmen that pose a threat to their plans for domination, it was perhaps time for him to pick a winning team, especially to rid himself of an annoying blue hedgehog that keeps ruining his plans.

Entering the room was his loyal assistant and nephew, Snively, a short human with few strands of brown hair, a pointy nose and wears a green uniform. Walked up to his uncle with his hands held behind him to give his report. "Sorry to interrpt, sir, but we're receiving a transmission on a private channel."

Robotnik was interested to find out but was uncertain who could be trying to contact him or how they tracked down his coordinates. "Hmm, better to play it safe. Accept it."

Snively nodded and typed in on the computer to open up the transmissions, making sure they are not tracked to be sure. On the screen revealed a large purple furred bear with a green glowing jar on its head, and in inside was a brain with a pair of 'eyes'.

 _"Greetings to the famous Dr. Robotnik, I speak to you life from my island."_

"Well, this is certainly a surprise eh, Snively? We've received the honours of one of the worlds' great genius minds... Oh wait, its just Hector Con Carne. How's the daily life in that jar?" Robotnik laughed after the joke he made.

"Maybe his cellular phone was flat." Snively commented, causing the two to laugh. Both of them laughed while seeing the brain's jar boil in fury of the insult.

 _"If I had hands I STRANGLE YOU FOR SUCH INSULTS!"_

"Least I have a pair of my own, now, what is it you want to contact me on a private channel." Continues to mock him until he had his fun to know what

The brain soon began to calm his nerves and made a cough to clear his 'voice'. _"Dr. Robotnik, as you know that the heroes and Huntsmen are becoming more stronger and resourceful against villains like, the Fallen and the Satyra. Which is why I, Hector Con Carne, am forming a League of my own and seek allies such as the Injustice Friends, to bring world domination to reality. And… to… invite you the honour of…"_ The brain struggled to bring the words out as he dared not say it. _"Join… the League of Super Criminals as a member."_

This caught Robotnik by surprise of the invitation and took a moment to absorb this information. "Really? Hmm, well this is a surprise. While it is true its becoming more competitive for every villain and dictator wanting the world for themselves, it would eventually lead to fight among ourselves."

Hector nodded and agreed with him on the subject. _"But if we work together, we can split the world into territories of those we control, only to the strongest and alliance and syndicate could work to overthrow the heroes."_

"He makes a valid point, sir. You could use this as an opportunity to rid of the foes such as our little 'hedgehog' problem. And the new resources we can obtain for your dreamed empire you wanted to build." Snively explained to him, believing this could prove useful to them.

Robotnik thought it over, stroking his chin as he was in deep thought of it. Stood up from his chair and walked about with his hands behind him. "Hmm, you maybe right. Very well then, I shall take your offer under these conditions: 1. I will need certain resources you would not mind trading or sell for a certain job you require. 2. Any alien or Connected Era's Technologies I wish to be part for research. 3. I would require to take Andromeda City as my future base of operations until, but to invade it I will need experts of trying to capture it and in return, I will help you on your little problems. Do we have a deal?"

Looking back to the screen and seeing Hector not spoke a word and assumed he would argue with him.

" _Hmmm… you make a strong bargain for this, Robotnik. And thought this through, very well. I accept the terms as long as you honour your deal, break them and its off."_ Hector told him.

"Of course, no funny business then, I will look forward to discussing further business with you later on. So anything else to discuss?" Dr. Robotnik asked the brain.

" _Actually, since you mentioned the second part, we would require some of your spare time for a simple project we are working on. I am certain you be quite interested in this."_ The image changed to reveal a Gem Warp Pad in a lab, both the doctor and his nephew/assistant were surprise to see one in good condition.

"A Gem Warp Pad? How did you get your hands on that?" Robotnik couldn't believe the idiot millionaire criminal got one before him.

" _Lucky I guess, hehe. But considering it a present for your compliance and first assignment for our alliance, you will assist with Major Doctor Ghastly and one of my clients into reverse engineer it."_ Hector instructed him and had been holding, knowing the good doctor would love to get his hands on new technologies.

"Guess it seems we both have what the other wants then." Robotnik had to admit, even as a brain he was still clever to hold a bargain he couldn't refuse. "Alright, you got yourself a deal and I will be there as soon as possible. Good day, Mr. Carne." Pushes the button to disconnect the channel and sat back down.

"Well, look on the bright side, sir, least we would have better assistance to improve our chances. And resources we can ask for future projects." Snively tried to make him feel better after the talk with the megalomaniac.

"Hmph! You right about that, I'll deal with Sonic another time. Now, how goes Project XYZ, Snively?" Turned to his assistant for an update.

"Going perfectly well sir, along with the other new robots underway for combat against our future enemies." Showing him the images of the blueprints, one with three different robots; a tank, a dragon and a robot with only a pair of arms and two cannons.

"Excellent, I can't wait to try out my new toys. Things may be going well for us after all." Chuckles darkly and imagines his army of robots destroying cities and taken over lands for his new empire.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Limburger sighed in relief to be back in the comforts of Limburger Tower, although the bad news was that he was without a jewel and is afraid to inform Sammael of the news. He barely escaped with his life had it not been for the huntsmen to wipe out most of them, but didn't leave with a few scratches and bite marks from the Grimm, considering being in bandages.

"Yes? I see, yes, I understand since we can't afford to risk the authorities from finding out." Speaking to his phone when receiving a call from Control Freak, unable to risk revealing his whereabouts until the heat dies down. "Do inform me of further updates, and if our other contact calls, inform me immediately."

Hangs up and turned to his two enforcers while Greasepit was in bandages after his fight with the Mice. He walked around his desk and approached them with a calm and professional face. "Well, gentlemen. YET again our plans have been thwarted by those interfering intergalactic gerbils, and also without a jewel or the information of its whereabouts."

Both of them thought he be mad whenever a good plan goes up in smoke.

"Gee, boss you seem to be not angry after what happened." Greasepit pointed out.

Limburger let out a chuckle and placed one arm around his oily employer. "Me? Angry? Oh my _no_ , dear boy. I am however intensively _INFURIATED AT YOUR IDIOTIC INCOMPETENCE!"_ Shouting in rage, his employers can barely stand the strong stench of his foul breath.

Graesepit's nostrils were unable to withstand it, causing his body to give away and fell to the floor while Karbunkle managed to hold his breath using a napkin and waved the reeking odor from his face with a spare hand. The Plutarkian slowly calmed down but was still mad and in worry of the results. "How will I ever face him and explain that we have nothing to give thanks to those Biker Mice and the scrap metal hairless primates who helped them?" He walks back and forth, coming up with a reasonable excuse to his client.

Greasepit managed to recover, but strangely started to quiver and called out to him. "Da, Mr. Limburger, sir?"

"Not now, Greasepit." Limburger waved his hand dismissively while too busy thinking. "Those Biker Mice have been making my life a misery ever since they landed on Earth. Last thing on my mind is for the Alliance to find out about our little operations on Earth."

Karbunkle suddenly turned pale when he looked at the same direction Greasepit was looking and tries to get Limburger's attention as well. "Um, your luscious lactatedness?"

"WHAT?!" He was utterly annoyed by his enforcers who continuously interrupt him in his moment of thoughts.

However both Greasepit and Karbunkle were hiding behind the desk until the oily muscled male pointed his finger out. "I think he already knows."

Uncertain what he meant, but turned to the large screen that showed the very person he was talking about. It was none other then Sammael, the leader of the Fallen sitting on his throne with a calm expression no his face and having his hands together, staring right at him through the screen. The Plutarkian could feel himself sweating under his mask and suit, pulled the part of his collar as he silently gulped. "Ah, ehh, Mr. S-Sammael, my good fellow! What an unexpected surprise."

 _"Apologies if I was interrupted anything."_ Sammael said.

"Oh, no, not at all. I… was just in a moment of thought to deal with some minor setback." Limburger replied, trying to calm his nerves as if reminded him of the times of delivering bad news to Lord Camembert.

 _"Such as not able to capture Ms. Penelope Pitstop for the whereabouts of the Jewel of Neptune?"_ Sammael stated, able to read the utter nervousness on Limbuger's 'face' and gulped.

"Uhhh, well…."

 _"Well, that is to be expected, had you achieved such a task I offered I would've been very impressed. However, this did turn out exactly as I had hoped."_ Holds out a flash drive, the same one Control Freak used for the race. _"So I must congratulate you on a job well done."_

The trio were expecting the Fallen to be mad at them, instead he was pleased about a success. Even Limburger who was used to being shouted for his failures, but this was a great relief to him.

"R-Really? Oh, pleasure to be of service!" Limburger quickly recovered from his shock and thanked Sammael.

Greasepit poked his head out. "Gee, we did good right? Does that mean we get a bonus?" However Limburger bashed his fist on top of his head. "Sorry." He apologised and held his head with one hand steadily.

Limburger cleared his throat after being interrupted, feeling much calmer now. "Due pardon the interruption of one my employees, but in hopes to continue our business together in the near future."

 _"I am certain to it as well Mr. Limburger. And-_

"Uh… pardon me of intruding your conversation, your unctuous putredness?"

"Karbunkle. I'm in the middle of something important to discuss." Muttering through his teeth while giving a soft tone.

"You remember those constructor bots we bought to repair the tower and save a lot of funding?" Karbunkle asked, whispering close to his ear.

"Yeeesss?" Curious to know why his scientist brought it up at a time.

"I believe its best to use them right away." The mad scientist pointed his gloved finger to the window to show him and had a protective helmet over his head.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Limburger was confused by what he meant until he saw something coming towards them, a missile flying in a random spiral and hurtling towards them. One of the many missiles launched by Coop and only made a glitch in the guidance system for one of them... until now.

"GAH!" He gasped and rushed back to the large screen with Sammael's face on it. "I'm afraid I'll have to call you back due to unscheduled… reconstruction if you put it. And also apologies for the sudden loud noises in the background." Chuckled nervously and made a run for his life.

The trio were in a panic state and frantically tried to make a run for cover, they tried to run for the door but due to all three running at the same time they were stuck together, and not so good when the missile was within seconds away. "YYYAAAHHH!" The missile hits the centre of the building, causing massive damage to the structure and half of it collapses and crumbled.

"Oh... I really, REALLY must take a vacation." Limburger mumbled under all the rubble.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest with the moon in the night sky was a campsite, a fire build up by two people in the dark. "So comrade, glad to see you made it out here. No trouble on the way?" A man spoke in a Russian accent to someone on the opposite of the fire.

"Oh no, it was easy I had to take care of something back home, family business if you will." The second male sounded young and had an Asian accent.

"Ah, family is the most important thing indeed, comrade."

"So, what's the update on Satyra?" He asked the other.

"Hmm… comrades Froggy came back about young Fred attacking one go by the name Grimm Slayer." The Russian sighed. "Another youth corrupted by the monster' power."

"None of them know of his true motives, must be very careful of His Eminence, Moosk. My family have been preparing for this moment for centuries, glad to see we are not alone to share the burden." A snake slivered around the young man who pettered its head.

The man named Moosk nodded in the shadows. "Agreed, Moosk is happy to have comrades who will give Satyra Butt-kicking. They must be stopped before it is too late." Stepping forward was a muscular male, balled with a thick black mustache, wearing combat boots, a torn brown jacket with a white shirt, a tie around his head like a headband and green pants. "Moosk welcomes you to the resistance, comrade Ping."

* * *

Earth's Orbit, Absolution

" _We're ready to begin transmitting now, TOM."_ Sara informed her partner.

"Ok, establishing link to broadcast an emergency channel to Dimension C-003." TOM said, walking through the corridor and entering the bridge. Seeing the race and had a good time of the battles and racing. "That was a great race and surprise by the things that happened, especially that those villains tried to ruin the race for something to obtain." Takes his chair and faces the screen.

"Ok, here goes. My name is TOM of the Toonami broadcasting show of the _Absolution_. I'm broadcasting this message to the heroes called the Teen Titans of universe we call Dimension C-003, calling from GF-007. We wanna let you know about a villain from your world named… Control Freak? Cut the long story short, he hacked into our ship's computer system and caused us to arrive to this universe to hide from the law. Probably others like him too, sending you the coordinates to find us. Hope to hear from you." Ending the broadcast and typed on the few buttons. "Ok, Sara, begin the countdown."

" _Transmitting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1-"_ Suddenly the broadcast was hit by some sort of system crash and the screen was getting static. _"Whoa! Getting back up data now."_

"Sara, you ok? What happened?" TOM asked her in worry.

" _Not sure, but somehow we got hit by something that tried to attack us."_

"Did the transmission get through?" TOM asked her, uncertain if it did but hoping they got his message.

 _"Possibly, but uncertain if it's all through but will have to wait and find out."_

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Name: Charlene "Charley" Davidson**

 **Aura: Darkgray**

 **Semblance: Iron Maiden**

 **Weapon: Valkyrie's Wrath**

* * *

 **Name: Big**

 **Aura: Shadow Grey**

 **Semblance: Monster Boost**

 **Description: With his body able to absorb electricity, Big can channel that power through his body and control it, shocking his opponents to stun them. He is able to use a full blast to connect his body into the natural landscape to electrocute his targets within a perimeter.**

* * *

 **Name: Lil**

 **Aura: Shadow**

 **Semblance: Nightscream**

 **Description: A semblance with the power of a bat, Lil can create a bat-like avatar with himself inside to manipulate the form. Used as signature attack to fly and unleash a sonic scream at his targets but requires an open area without causing too much tremors and damage, such as if used in a cave that it must be used as a precaution.**

* * *

 **Name: Rufus Roughcut**

 **Aura: Rust**

 **Semblance: Chopper**

 **Description: Uses his hands to cut through any object without a scratch, can also be effective using a bladed weapon in his grip**

 **Weapons: Razor Edge**

 **Descriptions: Specially designed and crafted axe used for combat against foes and Grimm.**

* * *

 **Name: Clyde**

 **Aura: Grey White**

 **Semblance: Longshot**

 **Description: When able to use speed with a vehicle he can also share it at a limited time and few people, which only uses it with his gang to make the signature gettaway power in the races.**

 **Weapons: Bulletproof Bomb**

 **While the Bulletproof Bomb may be a vehicle, it is in fact armed with weapons added by his friend/gang members to costumize it. Be used during a race or against fast moving targets and large numbers. Lives up to the name and built from old military vehicles to withstand almost anything.**

* * *

 **Name: Penelope Pitstop**

 **Aura: Mediumvioletred**

 **Semblance: Sommeil (slumber)**

 **Description: Penelope can use this semblance to put her opponents to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing mist, anyone caught whiff of the aroma is out like a log.**

 **Weapon: The Charmante Félin (Charmine Feline) is a parasol itself is either very strong or very well-protected aura, as it has repeatedly been able to block bullets as a shield. The shaft of the umbrella serves at the sheath for a long cylindrical blade, which can be drawn out by the umbrella's curved handle. This has been seen twice, both times utilized to finish off downed opponents. .**

* * *

 **Name: Slag Brothers**

 **Aura: Pale Grey**

 **Semblance: Sculpture**

 **Description: The Slag Brothers share a semblance to form anything out of earth-based elements through the use of their clubs or fists. This was done when they were able to turn a rock into a vehicle to act like one.**

 **Weapons: Due to being from the ancient times of the Forgotten Age, the Slag Brothers have no understanding of modern technology and only use of weapons are their clubs since.**

* * *

 **Name: Control Freak**

 **Aura: Coral**

 **Semblance: Switcheroo**

 **Description: So far Control Freak has the ability of displacing anyone and anything, even switching places with that person in sight and can be used to cause confusion among his opponents. Such as when switching places with himself and another person to avoid being hit by one of their own comrades, or**

 **But due to recently gaining this ability, Control Freak only has a limited range and requires to have that target in sight. He must also gesture his hands to centralise the effect upon his chosen target, the limits of his powers have yet to be noted.**

 **Weapon: The Quadsaber is a modified lightsaber with two on each end and also transforms into a blaster for long range attacks.**

* * *

 **Name: Greasepit**

 **Aura: Dark Brown**

 **Semblance: Oil Spill**

 **Description: Greasepit has the ability to create oil-like substance from his body and able to manipulate it as an extension of his body, and control other things such as the chains around his arms for long range attacks, even use to cover his body to become a oil-monster to protect himself and take many hits but has a limit due to keeping his body from being exposed in this form.**

* * *

 **Name: Peter Perfect**

 **Aura: Ocean Blue**

 **Semblance: Perfect Adaptation**

 **Description: Peter's Semblance allows him to adapt almost to anything. Within mere minutes he can understand a fighting style and adapt it to his own, learn how to counter an enemy Semblance or even immediately come up with a counter strategy in battle. It can even allow him to learn almost anything within a matter of minutes that would take others perhaps years to study.**

* * *

 **Well hope you all enjoyed it, took a year to get this done due to other stuff to work on. But hope you all enjoyed it very much and keep a lookout for the Acceleracers Arc later but for now focusing on my the stories, anyone who like to take part in it just PM, just things with finding jobs and doing my comic will take most of the time and maybe extra help be great. This is the longest chapter I ever did and man took some time for an Epilogue!**

 **Also hope you all liked the Team I made up as I ask for a request to Maximus for ideas since we have some OCs in it and working on their backgrounds to fit in, wonder how Major Glory will take it now he and others lost the bet to... oooh, I bet washing Krunk's laundry will be a tough challenge hehe!**

 **Anyway, the story will set sometime later in the main setting. But... something I forgot to bring up but... what was**

 **MOOO!**

 **...OH... fu-*Sees a cow coming straight down and pulls up an umbrella* End this story quick!**


End file.
